The Princess And The Pirate
by Yuffie2
Summary: Chapter 10, the encounter between father and daughter
1. collisions and concequences

(Legal stuff: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or any of the characters or anything it stands for, Don't sue. And WARNING: This is a shoujo-ai, meaning girl/girl fic. If your offended by that stuff, simply, don't read it.)  
  
::The Princess And The Pirate::  
  
::CHAPTER 1::  
  
::Collisions And Consequences::  
  
A typical day in the Misaki household, the sun was shining the birds were singing the cherry trees were in full bloom, the scenery was exploding.. Exploding.. Exploding!? Uh oh.  
  
"AEKA!!!"  
  
The smashing of glasses could be heard from inside the kitchen.  
  
"AEKAAAAA!!!"  
  
It was Ryoko she was searching through draws and cabinets throwing anything onto the floor that resided inside, Aeka walked in and gasped at the chaotic scene that lay before her. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward toward the Ex-space pirate, who at the moment had her back to the Juraian princess.  
  
"M-MISS RYOKO!! Just what in all of Jurai stars do you THINK YOUR DOING!?"  
  
Ryoko span around, fury written all over her face as she gritted her teeth and spoke "Were have you put my sake? Have you drank it!?"  
  
Aeka raised and eyebrow "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Ryoko clenched her fists and marched up to the princess making sure to stand on her toes just to get more height "oh.you lie! You drank it admit it!"  
  
Aeka complied by standing on HER toes matching the space pirate in height nearly, she was a couple of centimetres shorter than her rival but that didn't matter to her. "I did no such thing!" She withdrew from her stiff pose and stood with one hand over her mouth, Ryoko knew what was coming next and briefly wished she had a pair of earplugs "OHOHOHO! As I would drink anything that belonged to YOU, Tsunami knows what I would catch!"  
  
Narrowing her eyes she growled "WHAT! What do you mean 'what you would catch'!? Are you hinting that I have a disease!?"  
  
The princess shook her head in arrogance and smirked "Oh no I am not hinting at all. I'm TELLING you!"  
  
She barely avoided an oncoming fist quickly followed by another that again she was lucky to dodge "Why you prissy bitch!"  
  
Aeka's eyes widened in anger then they narrowed "OHH! Y-You fucking stupid cow!!"  
  
THAT was something that Ryoko did NOT expect, Aeka just said the "f" word.. Yep the crowned princess of jurai, the most prissy bitch Ryoko has encountered so far had said the "f" word. She stood there, her jaw lying on the floor gawping at the newly foul mouthed Aeka. Frozen to the spot she could do nothing more than stare  
  
"Aeka.. You just swore." Ryoko quickly snapped out of it and leaned slightly to the right so she could see behind Aeka.  
  
Jumping around Aeka looked to the kitchen door and saw her little sister- still in a sleepy daze standing there and staring at her "S-SASAMI!"  
  
Sasami rubbed her eyes of sleep, drowsily she pointed at her sister "You.. shouldn't be swearing you know.*yawn*.if mom found out she'd kill you.."  
  
Ryoko smirked and whispered under her breath "..Yeh and do us ALL a favor.."  
  
The princess looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes "..Did you say something..?"  
  
Ryoko jumped and nervously scratched the back of her head "Heh.not at all." Aeka huffed and turned back to her sister who was eyeing the mess that lay behind Ryoko.  
  
".What's all that mess.?" Ryoko looked behind her and noted all the broken pans and plates AND glasses AND chopsticks... Ect. Ect. Ect. She sighed slightly and then remembered WHY she had broken them all "HEY! That's not ALL my fault! I did it 'cos I was trying to find my sake that AEKA drank!" Aeka span back round to the smirking space pirate "For the last Fu.the last time, I did NOT drink your sake!"  
  
Ryoko stuck her tongue out "Shut up stupid bitch." Aeka narrowed her eyes and was just about to say something when she was interrupted by Sasami "You mean that stuff that stunk like old tea was sake?" Ryoko looked toward Sasami with a slightly worried face  
  
"Yeh I suppose that's what it smell like...wait..What did you do with it?" Sasami sweat-dropped and blushed nervously "Uh..well. it smelled funny and I thought it was 'off' so I..." Ryoko sighed, "You threw it away didn't you?" Sasami looked down at the floor and shuffled her right foot "..Sorry." Aeka smirked "HAHA! See I TOLD you I didn't drink it!"  
  
".Whatever."  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"'Well' what?"  
  
"You know what! Aren't you going to apologize to me?"  
  
"Umm let me think.. NOOOOOO!"  
  
"OH you-you-you.THING!"  
  
"Oh my I'm soooo offended!"  
  
Aeka fumed as Ryoko merely ignore her and walked over to Sasami patting her on the head, she smiled and lifted the child's head up with a gentle hand "Don't worry kiddo. I'm not angry at you.."  
  
Sasami beamed "Really? Great!" Ryoko continued to pat her on the head as she looked back at the mess that lay on the kitchen floor "Oh. I'm sorry for making a mess."  
  
Laughing nervously she said "Heh about that, you'll have to buy new stuff. That's all we had.." Ryoko stopped her hand movement and slouched her shoulders "Aww MAN!" Aeka giggled amusingly but was soon stopped by Sasami's serious glare.  
  
"Aeka you go too"  
  
Aeka looked wide eyed and gob smacked "WHAT!? But I didn't do anything!" Sasami put her hands on her hips "It's punishment for swearing.."  
  
Aeka laughed "And who do you think YOU are punishing ME? Your just my little sister you can't do that!" Sasami sweetly smirked "What? Would you rather me tell mom or dad about you swearing and let THEM punish you instead?" Aeka sighed and looked away ".fine."  
  
Giggling Ryoko muttered "Heh heh that little sister of yours has got some skills!"  
  
Aeka gave Ryoko a glare of disapproval but ryoko just whistled and pretended she didn't say anything. Sasami smiled and poked aeka "You'll have to go into town get it.."  
  
***  
  
So there they were. Ryoko and aeka walking along rows of shops with a pocket full of cash. Aeka sighed ".. I can't believe I'm doing this. shopping for cutlery"  
  
Ryoko nudged her and smiled "Hey it's not so bad! And look on the bright side! You get the honour of spending some quality time with ME!" Aeka looked sideways at her cyan-haired companion  
  
".Wonderful." Ryoko looked as if she was thinking for a second then she raised her arm and stuck up her little finger "And who knows? Maybe through spending some time together we may actually learn how to get along." Aeka couldn't help but smile at Ryoko's words ".Maybe.."  
  
As they carried on walking down the row of book stores Ryoko spotted something "Hey look over there that shop, it say 'Kitchen utensils' maybe we can find our stuff in there!" She grabbed hold of aeka's hand and dragged her inside. "WHOA! Miss Ryoko un-hand me! I can get there on my own!" She had her eyes clamped shut. god knows why.  
  
"I SAID-huh?"  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder "uh..were here aeka." She opened her eyes to see ryoko with an look of fair amusement, she blushed and crossed her arms "I-I knew that!" Ryoko sweat dropped "..sure.Anyway look!" She pointed over to a big sign with 'SALE' written across it "This place has got everything we need AND it's a sale so we'll have money left over!"  
  
***  
  
One hour later  
  
***  
  
Aeka and Ryoko emerged from the shop with two heavy bags full of kitchen crap, Ryoko looked around and grinned  
  
"Hey. we haven't spent all our money right?" Aeka nodded "uh huh I'd say we still have over half left.." Ryoko rubbed her hands together "Good then lets go shopping!" Aeka grabbed hold of the over enthusiastic space pirate "Now wait just a second! We should NOT go shopping, we should go home now!"  
  
Ryoko put on some puppy dog eyes-which made aeka jump back in surprise with a hand lifted to her mouth ".Aw.pleeeeeeeeeease! C'mon Aeka! You NEVER have any time to buy anything for yourself. C'mon! c'mon!" Ryoko saw a clothes shop across the street. She grabbed hold of the princess's hand again and dragged her across the busy road, managing to dodge traffic easily..  
  
Though Aeka wasn't too thrilled. Traffic blasting past them at speeds of about 50mph didn't seem to bother Ryoko at all, but to a certain princess it was terrifying. Once they reached the other side and Ryoko had let go of Aeka's hand to look at the clothes in the window Aeka had put her hands on her knees and took a much-needed breather.  
  
"Huff..puff..." After regaining some oxygen she turned around to Ryoko, who was staring through the window "Ryoko. what are you looking at?" Ryoko, still not taking her gaze from the window waved a hand over her shoulder, motioning aeka to join her. She did so and followed the space pirate's gaze into the window, there her eyes fell upon the most extravagant dress she had EVER seen. Her eyes sparkled and shone at this beautiful gown that lay before her.  
  
".. Oh my! It's beautiful!" Ryoko turned to the princess and smiled "Aint it? .Well it's not really the type of thing I'D personally wear.. But you might suite it!"  
  
Turning to the grinning Oni she stuttered "Ryoko. I couldn't" But Ryoko was hearing no of it, for the third time that day she grabbed a-hold of the princess's arm and AGAIN dragged her into the store "C'mon! Since when do you get to treat yourself huh?"  
  
Once inside the shop Aeka was taken by the many different clothes and dresses all shapes and sizes, colours and textures. She had never been in an earth clothes shop before so she didn't really know what to do. Ryoko however was already at the checkout talking to one of the staff  
  
"Yeh. my friend there would like to try on that dress in the window" The member of staff nodded and headed to the window followed by Ryoko "You mean. this one?" He held up the gown that Aeka had been gawping at a minute ago, Ryoko nodded "yep that one!" She smiled and bounced up and down as the member of staff brought the dress down from its stand. Ryoko took it and called to Aeka, who was still standing at the entrance of the store not knowing what to do with her-self.  
  
"Hey Aeka? Aeka!" She jerked her head "h-huh?" She looked over to the cyan haired women that was waving to her "oh..Ryoko.."  
  
Ryoko was bouncing about, for some particularly reason, unknown to Aeka, she was seemingly excited. "Hey come over here! Try this dress on!" Aeka was still apprehensive and her ' oh my what will the others think?' attitude was getting on ryoko's nerves. She sighed slightly agitated  
  
".listen Aeka, you gonna come over here and try this damn dress on, or am I gonna have to drag you here AGAIN? And might I add that I have been doing that all day, your starting to piss me off Ya know?" Aeka scowled a bit at her, SHE was pissing RYOKO off? This-women had dragged her too-and-fro from shop to shop ALL day, almost got her killed on a busy road and SHE was the one pissing HER off?  
  
(do not kill. do NOT kill. Ryoko is trying to be nice..for once.. It is a rare occurrence and I should make the most of it.. And after all I am a princess, just try the dress on and then go home. yeh.)  
  
She breathed in and walked over to Ryoko, the attendant tapped Ryoko on the shoulder "Miss. the changing rooms are over there.." he pointed to the far end of the shop and then left to serve another customer. "Hey Aeka, c'mon lets try it on" Aeka nodded and took the dress from her and walk in over to the changing rooms.  
  
When they got there, there were many different blocks of cubicles for changing rooms. "Go try it on Aeka, I'll wait out here.." Aeka smiled, nodded and then headed for the pink cubicle. Once inside she closed the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
30 Minutes later..  
  
***  
  
Ryoko was lounging on one of the uncomfortable seats outside the changing cubicle that Aeka was STILL inside, she had been looking at some magazines that were on a little table but it was just crap, all about dieting and some supposedly famous people that she hadn't even heard about.  
  
She rested her arms behind her head and sat up huffing "Peh.. Famous my butt! I haven't even heard of any of those losers.. Hey Aeka, are you finished yet?"  
  
The sound of fabric being moved around and the little grunts and sigh's of the princess could be heard coming from the cubicle "Uh.YEH. I'll be out in a minute.OW!"  
  
Ryoko raised and eyebrow and jumping of the seat she slowly walked up to the cubicle door. She knocked on "Hey are you ok in there?" Another grunt and a sigh ".uh. I'm fine. I'm just.. Well. I don't know. how do you put this thing on?" Ryoko sighed and laughed shaking her head.  
  
Aeka was stood with the dress halfway up her, it wasn't fully over her chest though, and she hadn't got the hand of fastening clasps on the built- in-girdle. The dress was all skew-whiff as she tried frantically to get it on. She leaned slightly to the door  
  
"Hey Ryoko. how do put this on? It's like some sort of full-bodied bra or something, it's really strange I have never seen one before.. Hey could you tell me how to.hey Ryoko? Are you LISTENING?" But there was no reply, that women better not be ignoring her! "Ryoko! Hey.. Ugh! The NERVE" She carefully pressed her body against the door and opened it a crack so she could see through but no-one could see in. "RYOKO?" She poked her head through the door and looked around but to her surprise.. she was gone, vanished..  
  
Aeka closed the door again and scratched her head, were HAD she gone?  
  
(That women better not have run off and left me! ..huh?)  
  
And then she felt it. Some-one was.behind her and they had their hands on her dress! She let out a little sound of surprise "W-who?" when the words left her mouth she felt the warm feeling of some-one's breath on the back of her neck.  
  
"Shhh.relax.its only me.." Aeka recognized that low hoarse voice it was Ryoko's and she was breathing down the back of Aeka's neck LITTERALLY as she spoke again her voice seemed husky and caused Aeka to shiver involuntarily  
  
"It's ok.. I'm just gonna help you with this." She sighed slightly "Huh? Uh. Princess what the heck is WITH you?" Aeka's eyes widened as she span around "RYOKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Ryoko jumped back and hit the wall in surprise "WHOA! Jeez! What the hell?" Aeka felt a light draft on her chest and remembered that the dress wasn't on completely, quickly she darted her arms up to her top half and covered anything that may have been showing "RYOKO! What on earth are you doing in MY changing block!? Can't you see I'm TRYING to get dressed!?" Ryoko top lip arched as she pointed to the dress that was.. Well.. Not exactly on correctly  
  
"Yeh. TRYING but not SUCCEEDING.." Aeka looked down at her crappie attempt to put on the dress "uh." Ryoko continued, "You see. that's why I'm here? You said you needed help didn't you?" Aeka thought about it for a second. she DID say she needed help. and Ryoko was only trying to HELP right? So what was she so bothered about?  
  
"Uh.. I guess.." Ryoko smiled "Well then? You gonna let me help you put it on or not?" Aeka sighed and averted her gaze to the floor "B-but..I-I..I'm shy Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko's expression faltered to a look of concern and understanding, one that the princess had NEVER seen on the space pirate "h-hey! Don't be! I mean you haven't got anything I haven't seen before.right?" The princess sighed nervously  
  
"R-right." Ryoko placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly  
  
"Ok then. turn around for me please?" She nodded and complied turning around as she had asked, soon after this she felt Ryoko's hands glide to the clasps of the 'full-bodied-bra-looking-thing' as Aeka had called it. As Ryoko fastened the loops she spoke softly "You know what this is? This is called a girdle.. It kinda holds you in so you can fit into really small clothes, I never were 'em. can't stand the damn things.. But I honestly thought you would have worn one of these before. but I guess you juraians must use something else.."  
  
Aeka nodded, though not saying a word, she just stared at a dot on the wall of the cubicle. "Turn around for me would ya?" She nodded silently again and turned around. Now, looking into Ryoko's eyes. she saw something. something she had never seen before.  
  
A look of kindness and purity.heh. purity, a word she thought LAST to describe this space pirate, this women who had come to nearly destroy her home. though now. she had changed, for the better. Even if she was a little selfish from time to time, she had her moments and her turn to put in kind words and gestures, now being one of those times.  
  
This was Aeka's first time though in being the target for Ryoko's kind deeds. Usually it would be lord Tenchi. scratch that, it was ALWAYS lord Tenchi. And she couldn't help but smile at the sincerity upon the cyan haired women's face. "Finished! ..uh hey what are you smiling about?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.nothing.."  
  
"Nothing? .ok.. Are you sure? It seemed like something."  
  
"No. it was nothing."  
  
"Okay.. If you say so"  
  
"I do...SAY SO I a mean."  
  
"...Uh.ANYWAY..c'mon !"  
  
Aeka tilted her head as Ryoko turned her around and pushed her out of the cubicle and up to a mirror, she wasn't looking at the mirror though, she still had her head over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow staring at Ryoko. Ryoko ran in front of her and smiled "LOOK! LOOK!" She pointed to the mirror, Aeka gave a look of confusion, shrugged and then turned to face the mirror.  
  
But she did not see herself, she saw a totally different girl stood in front of her, The dress was absolutely beautiful. It was a sky blue color, that fit snugly around her body showing her figure to it's fullest. Around the neck it had little trimmings of lace a darker shade than the dress itself.  
  
"See? You look beautiful!" Aeka felt a lump form in her throat, Ryoko had just called her beautiful? "Y-you think I look. b-beautiful?" A slight look of puzzlement but non the less an answer soon followed "Well. yeh, why else would I say you did? Listen princess if I say you look beautiful then you look beautiful, I'm not the type to lie you know. I aint got nothing to gain from it." Aeka smiled and nodded, turning back to the mirror and giving a little pose. "Hey why don't you buy it? You hardly EVER buy stuff for yourself"  
  
"Yes.I think I will!" She looked at the price tag... and nearly cried  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I. can't buy it." Ryoko walked up to the heart struck princess and stared at her "Huh? Why not?" Aeka blushed a little and sighed "I can't afford it.. it's way too expensive.." Ryoko took hold of the price tag and whistled  
  
"Whoo.. I see what ya mean.." Aeka sighed again "..oh well. never mind.. maybe it wasn't meant to be.." Ryoko giggled "I know.. you can still have it.."  
  
The princess raised an eyebrow and then frantically shook her head "NO WAY! Your not STEALING it!" Ryoko mimed a 'woah!' and then put her hands over the princess's mouth "H-hey! I wasn't gonna steal it!" Aeka tried to speak but having ryoko's hands over her mouth made her speech distorted "mph mph!" The cyan haired women took her hands away and allowed Aeka to speak ".huff. then what do you propose we do?"  
  
Ryoko waggled a slender finger and grinned "nuh uh! Not what WE do, what I do!" Aeka scratched her head "Huh?" As ryoko shoved a hand into her pockets and stuck out her tongue slightly as she rummaged about in her pocket "mmm.it should be here somewhere." She tried the other one.. "umm..nope..maybe here?. no..ah I remember!" She levitated a bit as she slipped her boot off "It's in here" Putting a hand inside her shoe she pulled out what looked like some sort of wallet "Here it is!" Handing it to Aeka as she put the boot back on her foot she smiled "Go ahead take a look inside!" Aeka waited a bit but then opened the wallet and peered inside to see.money, lots and lots of money "WOW!" ryoko grinned like a cat who had just caught the biggest rat known to man "Yeh, I know.. there's a lot aint there? I've been saving up for a while and.well I don't really need it anyway.."  
  
Aeka looked up and titled her head at the floating oni "huh?" Ryoko thumped her head and rolled her eyes back "I mean ,take it you dolt!" Aeka jumped back "What? I c-cant!"  
  
"Why not?" she asked  
  
"Because.well.it's yours!"  
  
Ryoko sighed and tutted. "Yeh, and I'm giving it to you!"  
  
Aeka shook her head and pushed the wallet back into Roko's hands. "No! I don't deserve it!"  
  
Ryoko threw it back. "Yeh you do!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well. lets just call it a piece offering for blaming you about the sake this morning.."  
  
"B-but.."  
  
"No buts! Take it! I 'aint gonna hear another word!"  
  
"Ryoko..."  
  
"It's ok really! You can find a way of thanking me later!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"C'mon lets go buy it!"  
  
***  
  
Washu lay back in her floating pillow, with all her calculations finished and all necessary equipment fixed, upgraded and tested she was bored.. VERY bored.SO bored in fact that she was thinking about leaving the lab  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what everyone else is up to.." She sighed and hopped of the cushion "I think I'll go check.." Slowly she walked over to the lab door, exiting through it leaving the little metal crab to jangle on behind her.  
  
Sasami was in the kitchen as usual when the little genius walked up the stairs. Tenchi wasn't there. must be at the shrine.  
  
(hehe I'll check on him LATER..)  
  
Mihoshi was being..Mihoshi.. sleeping on the couch. as usual. Kiyone sleeping next to her, poor thing must be exhausted through nurturing that dolt she hardly got any rest so she deserved it.  
  
As Washu walked into the kitchen the sweet aroma of miso soup filled her nostrils, she breathed in heavy savoring the smell of sasami's wonderful cooking  
  
"mmmm. something smells nice sasami!" The little princess turned round and giggled, Ryo-ohki perched on her shoulder "Oh hi washu! Thankyou! I'm cooking lunch but it won't be ready for a while.." Washu smiled as ryo-ohki hopped down from Sasami's shoulder and jumped into Washu's hands  
  
"Hi there! You saying hello to your mommy?" Ryo-ohki's ears twitched as the little cabbit smiled and gave a hearty "Mya!" Washu cocked her head to the side "Do you know were your sister is ryo-ohki?" The cabbit gave another "Mya!" and jumped back onto sasami's shoulder  
  
"Oh washu?" Washu looked at the little princess "huh?" Sasami gave a nervous smile "Ryoko and Aeka got into another fight this morning and broke all the bowls and glasses and stuff, so I sent them into town to get some more"  
  
Washu sighed and shook her head "That girl, she is hopeless!" She sighed again as she headed back into the front room, kiyone and mihoshi were still asleep so there was nothing for the little genius to occupy herself with HERE she walked toward the front door and put on some small sneakers "Hmm. might as well go see what Tenchi's doing."  
  
***  
  
Ryoko and Aeka-who had now changed back into her original clothes, were walking happily down a crowded street Aeka had the dress wrapped up and placed inside a lovely fancy looking bag, they were nearing a small park when Ryoko stopped and held her stomach Aeka stopped beside her and looked toward the cyan haired oni with concern.  
  
"Ryoko what's wrong?" Ryoko bit her lip and squinted then without warning her stomach gave a loud, low growl and rumble causing both girls to blush. Ryoko scratched the back of her neck "Heh. guess I'm hungry.." She searched around and spotted a small noodle stand at the park entrance  
  
"I'm gonna get something to eat.. you want something?" Aeka nodded "Ok then.. hey why don't you go wait for me over there?" Ryoko pointed to a small green park bench, Aeka smiled, nodded again and went to sit down as ryoko headed for the noodle stand.  
  
Luckily there was no-one else there so she was first served, she looked at the menu board and then approached the owner  
  
"Can I help you miss?" Ryoko licked her lips and nodded "Yeh.. I'll have two fried noodles with two teas please.." The owner turned around and began to get ryoko's order ready.  
  
Aeka was sitting on the park bench admiring the moon and stars, she smiled and sighed it seemed like today was turning out pretty good, she and ryoko hadn't fought once since breakfast  
  
"Hey there pretty lady. What you doing all by yourself?"  
  
Jumping slightly she shifted herself "Huh?" And turned around to see two slimy looking guys with their hands in their pockets "uh.. I'm just waiting for someone."  
  
The tall guy with greasy black hair leaned in "Oh really? Why don't you come with us? We'll keep you company.."  
  
Aeka's face turned nervous and timid "uh.. N-no Thankyou."  
  
The other guy with the red spiky hair stepped forward "What's the matter? You want us to pay?"  
  
Gulping slightly she gripped her bag tighter "Please just leave me alone.."  
  
The greasy guy laughed and then stared with an evil interest at Aeka's bag "Say now.. what you got there? That looks pretty expensive.."  
  
Before she could say anything else the greasy guy lunged forward and snatched the bag from her hands, Aeka jumped up from were she sat and reached out in a desperate attempt to get it back "Hey! That belongs to me! Give it back!"  
  
They both laughed evilly as Aeka tried as hard as she could to get her dress back "Ahaha! Oh I don't think so. I think we should look after it for you.." He tossed the bag to the red head and pulled from his pants a sharp knife, Aeka froze and gasped in fear as he lunged forward pinning her to the bench and climbing on top of her. She was too terrified to summon her guardians or do anything else for that matter.  
  
He pinned her arms back and slid his hand down to her crotch "Hey now.. just relax.. it'll all be over soon.." She tried to scream but the red head put a hand over her mouth and slammed a fist into her side and kneeing her in her gut. She yelped in pain as he laughed like some sort of maniac "Really pretty lady, you should be more careful. You don't know WHO'S around. So you should be a LOT more careful."  
  
"To bad you don't listen to your own words!!"  
  
Both men turned round to see Roko leap toward them, fist out full stretch and smack the greasy guy so hard her literally flew of Aeka and onto the concrete floor. The red head ran to his accomplice while ryoko stood triumphantly with her hip to one side  
  
"You know. You REALLY shouldn't treat women like that, it's not nice.." The greasy guy wiped some blood from his lip and stood up growling  
  
"Hey BITCH who the fuck do you think you are!?" Ryoko raised her eyebrows and smirked  
  
"Who me? Why I'm a knight in shining armour. you got a problem sick fuck?" The red guy stepped forward and cracked his knuckles "Hey bro, I'll take care of her." Ryoko shook her head and laughed sarcastically  
  
"OOOH my I'm soo scared whatever will I do?" The red head grunted and pulled out a knife "Listen girly you shouldn't be playing around here at this time of night.."  
  
Flicking a stray peice of cyan hair from her face she pointed at the weapon "And YOU shouldn't be playing with knives, you could hurt yourself. let me take that off your hands.."  
  
She pointed a finger toward the silver object and fired a singled ball of energy toward it, blowing it to smithereens and sending it's owner into a nearby tree. The greasy guy looked wide eyed in shock and tried to run away  
  
"Oh I don't think so. you've got something there that doesn't belong to you.." She quickly vanished and reappeared in front of him wearing the biggest grin known to man .  
  
"Boo."  
  
And with that she punched him square in the face sending him flying into the same tree as his brother, as he flew he let go of the bag which spun in the air and was gracefully caught by Ryoko. The two men groaned and stood up, whimpering nervously.  
  
Quickly leaning on each other for support they scurried away out and way from Ryoko. She clapped her hands together to rid them of any unwanted dust and turned back to Aeka, who was lying face down on the bench. Ryoko eye's widened in horror as she flew toward the princess. She landed in front of the bench and knelt down, gently placing her hands on Aaeka's still form she carefully shook her. "Hey princess. hey Aeka.Aeka!"  
  
But there was no answer  
  
".Oh no. Aeka?..Aeka?!" She shook her again more violently this time but froze when she felt something warm and wet on the palm of her hand.  
  
She slowly lifted it up and looked at the crimson liquid that trickled down her arm, panicking she frantically searched for its source and found that Aeka's side had been cut, probably from those men. THE BASTARDS! She quickly ripped a piece of fabric from her clothes and wrapped it around Aeka's side to prevent any further blood loss. Ryoko lifted up Aeka's wrist and checked for a pulse.. luckily her heart was still beating but only just. She needed medical help fast! And the only person who she knew was even CLOSE to a doctor was..  
  
"Uh..washu. dammit." But she had no time to ponder on such thoughts as Aeka's life was in danger, she put the bag over her shoulder and picked the princess's limp form up in her arms, she was much lighter than Ryoko had expected. Looking down at the sleeping Aeka she smiled and vanished from sight.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was training with his bocken in the shrine yard, he had been at it all day and was beginning to tire. He wiped some sweat from his brow and rose from his stance to rest. No sooner had he done this he heard the nearby bushes rustle, quickly he fell back into his stance  
  
"W-who's there?" No answer just more rustling "H-hey! Who ever you are show yourself!" Still no answer, the object that lay in the bushes moved to the shrubbery behind him, he quickly followed the noise and turned around. He was starting to sweat as he heard the object move in the other direction, then a shadow passed over him and dived into the bushes opposite  
  
"I-I've got a weapon here and I'm not afraid to..huh?"  
  
He raised his bocken, or what was SUPPOST to be his bocken.. it had gone vanished.. "Hey!" But there was no use, his weapon had been taken from him and he put a step forward and raised his hands ready for unarmed combat if necessary.  
  
Then he felt a wind gust passed him, he spun around but nothing was there. He looked up to see a pair of green eyes gleaming at him through the branches of a tree "W-WHO'S there??" But no answer, however the eyes were soon joined by a set of gleaming white fangs and THEN a feminine giggle.  
  
Tenchi stood straight "uh..Ryoko?" But no answer instead the object leapt forward knocking him to the ground "WOAH!" His head hit the floor and stung real bad.. "uh.." After a few rubs he looked up and saw the little scientist Washu sat on top of him giggling like a school girl. He sighed and sweat dropped  
  
"Aha...Washu..hi.." The pink haired scientist smiled and winked "Hi Tenchi!" Tenchi nervously laughed as he looked up at the pink haired genius, who was sat on top of his chest with the bocken in her small hand. He pointed to it  
  
"Heh heh. hey washu do you mind giving that back?" Washu curled her top lip and looked to the wooden sword "What IS this tenchi?" She rose off him much to tenchi's satisfaction and held the wooden object up to the sun staring at it peculiarly Tenchi also got up and brushed the dust away from his pants. "Oh that's called a 'Boken' it's a type of wooden sword I use for combat training.." Washu snickered "Oh a sword huh?"  
  
She slowly walked up to the midnight haired teenager and gently poked him in the ribs "Do you know how to use it?"  
  
Tenchi nodded in confusion "Uh well. yeh" Washu gracefully jumped back and threw him the sword, snapping her fingers a space pocket appeared. She reached inside and pulled out a bocken similar to Tenchi's but it had a little crab engraved into the handle. Tenchi scratched the back of his neck "Uh.Washu? What's that for?" Washu smiled and held up her wooden bocken  
  
"Why this? This is what I'm going to use to kick your butt.." Tenchi sweat dropped  
  
"I don't think I understand.." Washu sighed "Look it aint rocket science ya know, I wanna see how good you are." The black haired teenager scratched the back of his neck again and blew a little puff of air from his mouth.  
  
"Look I don't want to seem sexist ,but I'm not gonna go and hurt a girl."  
  
The little scientist pouted at that comment but soon let it pass "Hey! Don't be so damn cocky! Who says you can 'HURT' me in the first place? You know there's more to me than meets the eye.."  
  
She sank down into a peculiar stance, she stood side on. Her right foot planted a short distance in front, her left leg bent slightly at the knee. And sword held above her shoulder with the end pointing directly forward. Tenchi could tell she was serious so decided to play along, he'd beat her as nicely as possible and try not to hurt her in the process after all. she WAS just a girl. But he had forgot one important factor, this GIRL was the mother of the strongest criminal in the galaxy. Though I think he'll find that out soon enough.  
  
Tenchi grinned "Ok Washu, fine.. I'll fight you but don't blame me if you get hurt.." Washu merely raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
Without warning she lunged forward and planting one foot in front of Tenchi's she launched herself up and above the surprised teenager. Flipping gracefully over his head she landed directly behind him in a crouched manner. Before he had time to turn around she slammed a hand into the dirt and span herself around with a leg out, which hit the poor boy in the shin sending him stumbling forward and landing flat on his face. She stood up triumphantly as Tenchi rolled onto his back with one hand on his sore shin and the other on his face  
  
"Ouch!" Washu giggled and then slowly walked over to him. When she arrived before his feet she outstretched an arm which he embarrassingly took and was hauled to his feet by the 12 year old looking girl who had just kicked his butt. She let go and took a step backward, with one hand on her hip she grinned  
  
"Well?"  
  
He wiped some dirt away from his face and groaned "You win, But how the HECK did you learn to fight like that?" She smirked and tossed the bocken back into subspace  
  
"I've always know. I WAS the one who taught little Ryoko you know."  
  
Tenchi's jaw hit the floor "Y-your joking!?" She shook her head "Nope not at all." He placed the bocken in his belt and bowed respectfully to her "Maybe you could teach me some time?" She nodded and bowed back to him "Maybe I wi..."  
  
She was cut off by a sharp pain surging through her head, she gripped the side of her scalp "Agh!" And shook it violently, Tenchi's eyes grew wide in concern "Miss washu!? What's the matter!?"  
  
{Washu! Washu!} It was Ryoko's voice, the shear panic could be heard in her tone  
  
"Agh! dammit not so loud Ryoko!" Tenchi sighed in relief  
  
{Washu! It's Aeka!} Washu closed her eyes in concentration  
  
{What about her?}  
  
{When we were coming home these guys attacked her and I got there a little to late, she's hurt Washu! She's loosing blood fast!}  
  
{What!? Oh no.. bring her to the lab right away!}  
  
{Ok I'm on my way!}  
  
Washu closed the link and turned to Tenchi  
  
"C'mon we have to get to the lab right away!" She quickly turned around and ran down the shrine steps  
  
"Hey Washu what's happened!?"  
  
As she continued to run as fast as her tiny legs could take her she shouted back over her shoulder "It's Aeka! Something's happened!" Tenchi needed no further information and ran to join with the little scientist.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko floated over the light of the street lamps of the city. She held the princess's blood drenched form in her strong arms, opening her eyes from her mother's closed link she looked with shear determination written across her.  
  
She HAD to get to lab and fast! It was way too far to teleport and Washu had that damn barrier on the lab roof so she couldn't get through, there was no other way around it.. she had to fly and fast!  
  
Gripping Aeka tighter she raced on through the night, Street lamps flashing past beneath her as she flew. It was strange, never before had she felt such panic within her. Knowing that Aeka's life hung in her grasp made her carry on, faster than she had ever gone before. The fear of losing someone else pushing her on and on. But did Aeka really matter that much to her? .. No of course not, it was just that Tenchi would kill her if she let anything happen to her.  
  
And even if she WAS her rival. She doesn't deserve to die! Yeh that's it. Concentrate Ryoko, Concentrate. Just get Aeka to Washu's lab and then everything should be ok. No it WILL be ok!  
  
The moon looked down on her, the moon was her guide. The moon was her only friend in the world. The only person who didn't laugh when she felt alone, the only person who would not scold her when she did something wrong.  
  
She was starting to tire, her pace becoming slower, her speed weakening. But she had to carry on, she was nearly there. Just a little ways to go and Aeka would be safe. The lights were blinding her as she strived to stay alert. When she had gotten out of the city and into the forest, trees hit her face. Cutting her cheeks and ripping her clothes, but she held the princess close, leaning over slightly so as to shield her from the vicious attack of nearby branches. She had to be coming close, she could smell the dampness of the lake. The trees had also become less and far apart.  
  
Her face was badly cut, her clothes shredded. But she had not time to feel pain she had to preserve, push on through the night. But one thing lingered in her mid. why did she care? Something, some sort of feeling lay deep down inside. She didn't know what. And honestly didn't care. But she knew, she just HAD to get Aeka back to Washu.  
  
Breaking through trees flying threw bushes, just caused more cuts, though Aeka was still unharmed, safe under the arched Ryoko. Who for some reason felt as if she had to take all the tree branches and sharp thorn hits for her. She did not take long to think about it though, she hated thinking about stuff she didn't understand for too long. It never got her anywhere.  
  
Then she formed her energy sword, and cut through the trunks of trees that blocked their way. Effortlessly she tore through the bows of cherry blossoms and the centres  
  
on boulders. Fragments of stone tore through her skin but she did not care. She looked down at Aeka's still form, she was covered in blood.  
  
That bastard must have cut her pretty bad. Poor thing, she didn't deserve it. Though there was thing that Ryoko DIDN'T notice, it was the fact that all the blood that covered her limp form did not all belong to Aeka.  
  
She looked up and smiled in relief as she saw the Masaki house not to far away.  
  
***  
  
Washu was pacing up and down in the lab, Tenchi was with her. He was watching her walk up and down, backwards and forwards. She had been like this for the past 10 minutes. She knew Aeka was safe with Ryoko and even though she knew Ryoko could take care of herself. She still feared for her daughter's safety.  
  
That's what normal moms do right? Even though you practically KNOW your children are old enough to take care of their selves, you still wet your pants at the thought of them being in danger. And she had a REALLY bad feeling about this, every so often she would tap into Ryoko's thoughts and then have to tap back out immediately because of the pain that hit her if you stayed there to long. She stopped her pacing and clenched her fists  
  
"She's hurt .badly.." Tenchi looked down to the floor he was just as worried about them both as Washu was for her daughter. "Aeka? Is she that bad?" The scientist shook her head  
  
"I don't know.. But I think Ryoko may be in pain aswell.. I can't really tell. She's blocking it off, trying to hide her pain. So I don't know how bad she is. I know Aeka's pretty bad though, even Ryoko's concerned for her." Tenchi sighed "I hope there ok."  
  
Then Sasami ran in, she had her back to Tenchi and Washu and had her arms out. "Ryoko! You have to put her down! Your hurt!" Washu looked up and was wide eyed to see her daughter walk in, slashes covering her face, her clothes shredded.  
  
"I-I'm not hurt.. Aeka needs help." Washu ran quickly to her daughter's side and grabbed her arm, jumping back as if she had been pricked by a needle. She looked to her hands, and her eyes widened when she saw they were covered in blood. Ryoko continued past her as Washu followed her with her eyes.  
  
She noticed something and her gaze fell to the ground, there. lay a trail of crimson liquid. Blood and lots of it. Washu followed the trail and it led, not to Aeka, no her bleeding had stopped. It led to Ryoko.  
  
She gasped "Ryoko! Your bleeding!" But she ignored her and continued her way to Tenchi "S-see she-she's fine.. Only that cut on her side, apart from that. n-not a scratch on.her.." Tenchi nodded and lowered his eyebrows "Ryoko. your hurt.." Ryoko coughed  
  
"N-NO I'm NOT dammit! I-I'm fine.!" She gently lay Aeka on a nearby table and covered her with her jacket. "See! Now hurry up and help her alre- already!" Sasami and Tenchi rushed to the table were Aeka lay as Ryoko slowly on shaking legs exited the lab.  
  
***  
  
She walked out of the lab, unbeknownst to her Washu was in close second. Slowly as if drunk she walked over to the place were her beam hung directly above, leaving a trail of blood behind her. She tried to teleport up to it, but didn't have the energy, so instead she tried to fly. She got a short distance off the ground but fell.  
  
And was caught by a pair of strong arms. Using all her energy she lifted her head to see her mother's caring face smiling at her. Then she went limp and fell unconscious. Washu carried her upstairs to her bedroom, surprisingly considering her child like body she was extremely strong.  
  
***  
  
It was dark.. So dark. She opened her eyes to see a women with fiery red hair smiling at her. She smiled back, the women held onto her as she walked through a small meadow filled with flowers and little animals. She giggled and reached her tiny hand to pull on the women's red bang. The women laughed and kissed her head. She giggled  
  
"mommy."  
  
The women smiled and patted her softly "That's right little Ryoko. mommy's here."  
  
Then a flash..  
  
And she saw her mother, reaching out for her screaming her name. Tears filled her mother's eyes. She couldn't understand why, then she looked up and saw 'him'. He looked down at her with a stare that seemed to penetrate your soul. He was cold. She turned back and saw her mother being sealed in some sort of crystal, crying out  
  
"Kagato no!! Kagato PLEASE!!"  
  
But the man did not stop, he smirked and turned to walk away. The women tried to escape but she could not move. She tried frantically to reach her but she could not. The little girl reached out to her mother "Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
The women's attempts to escape became furious, her eyes filled with hate for the man who was taking her daughter away from her, brimming with tears for her little Ryoko. She reached out one final time "RYOKOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
And then the crystal encased her completely. The little girl screamed at the sight of her mother trapped "MOMMY! MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME!!"  
  
***  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!" She awoke, her face covered in sweat. She was breathing heavily. Then she felt a gentle hand grasp her own "It's ok Ryoko. I'm here." Ryoko turned around and peered into the darkness  
  
"Washu?" The hand gently squeezed to confirm that she was correct. She tried to turn to face the person but a pain shot through her "UGH!" and she collapsed onto the bed. The person gasped and moved itself in front of her.  
  
She saw her mother's face, Washu with a look of concern. The pink haired scientist sighed. And got into the bed beside Ryoko.  
  
Now usually if this happened Ryoko would have shot out the other side and far away from washu, it may have been the pain or the exhaustion or something else. She didn't know what, but it made her stay and do something unexpected. Ryoko shakily snuggled up to her mother, who smiled and gently put her arms around her daughter's waist pulling her closer into a loving embrace.  
  
The little scientist smiled again as Ryoko rested her head against Washu's shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
This chapter is the crappest outta them all, dont judge based just ont his chapter, read on, it does get better I promise. Anyways, review please! or send comments to yokouragasi593@hotmail.com 


	2. Regection

The Princess And The Pirate, Chapter 2  
  
:Regection:  
  
She awoke from her now dreamless slumber feeling pain, her sides ached, her face stung. Her head hurt, she raised her hands to her scalp and gently rubbed her aching temples. Now rising to her feet she saw a shadow, cast against the floor, she looked to where it lead. A figure stood at the window peering out at the morning sunrise. Ryoko rubbed her eyes "Uh.Washu?" The little scientist turned to face her daughter, she smiled "You know. you shouldn't be moving around, you're still hurt." Ryoko laughed "Nah. I'm fine now. I need to be moving about or else I'll go crazy!" Washu shook her head and sighed, it was obvious that she couldn't tempt her daughter into going back to bed for 'a nice little nap'. "Ok fine, but don't overdo it." The cyan haired women nodded "I think I'll go check on the princess, you know she might be.. Uh lonely." She faded through the floor and left Washu to raise an unseen eyebrow "How can you be lonely when you're unconscious?"  
  
***  
  
When She arrived in Washu's lab she looked around wearily. "Haha. good. looks like there's no-one here.." She scratched her fore head "If anyone FOUND me here. it could seriously ruin my reputation. better be quiet" She whistled as she floated through the lab. "Damn this place is so big.. Where the heck is that princess?"  
  
She continued to float through the vicinity of the lab until she came across a door similar to that of the entrance of the lab, though it was a light shade of blue. "Hmmm. this wasn't here last time I checked. she must be in here.." Ryoko opened the door and entered the room closing it behind her. The room was dimly lit, only a single lamp shone over a white table that resided in the center. She tiptoed over to it and peered over it. There lay Aeka eyes closed and a look of peace across her face. Ryoko pouted and lifted the princess's wrist and letting it fall limply back to the table "Jeez. she looks like she's dead." She sighed and sat herself down on a small wooden chair that was standing next to the bed.  
  
***  
  
"MIHOSHI!" *smash* *crash* *bang* "Oops! Was that my fault? Maybe if I." *SMASH* "MIHOSHI!!" In the kitchen, Sasami was out with Ryo-ohki in the carrot patch. She had gone to gather some carrots for Ryo-Chan before Tenchi harvested them all. AAAAAAAND. Mihoshi. kinda got. hungry. She TRIED to cook herself something to eat, which as you know, resulted in explosive consequences. *BOOM!* see? THAT was the microwave. Kiyone was trying frantically to convince her dizty partner that trying to make a 'galaxy super happy fun mihoshi police burger' was NOT a good idea. "Mihoshi! Please for the love of Tsunami PUT THE DAMN KNIFE DOWN!!!" Mihoshi broke into tears all she was trying to do was make something to eat. "WAAAHH!!" Kiyone sweat dropped "Why.. What did I do in life to deserve this?"  
  
***  
  
Tenchi was stood in the shrine square, he had his bocken raised as his eyes darted all over the place. He knew Washu was out there somewhere, he just didn't know were. His mind kept racing over certain things as he stood there like a statue in the square, the only reassurance that he hadn't gone deaf, was the gushing of the wind every so often. He'd been stood like this for the last four hours. Now.. just think about this, standing in the freezing cold, knowing that if you so much as stop to wipe the sweat off your brow. Your ass would be kicked faster than you can say 'Did anyone else see that pink flash?' for FOUR-LONG-AGONISING-HOURS!  
  
Here stood the mighty Tenchi, the boy who had slashed the evil Kagato in two, the boy who had managed to free the most feared demon in the galaxy and survived.. Quivering like some sort of cornered rat.  
  
.And well lets just say .Tenchi wasn't losing gracefully. Kinda embarrassing if you think about it, 1. He was getting his ass kicked off a girl 2. he was getting his ass kicked off a TWELVE year old girl. well she LOOKED twelve. What more do you need? Anyway back to Tenchi's current situation.  
  
Every so often he'd hear a rattling noise in the bushes or the sound of a twig snapping, he'd swoop round to were the noise was coming from and then there'd be silence for another twelve minutes or so. Washu was defiantly something else, her size held no bounds over her agility. She was fast ,REALLY fast.  
  
Just then he heard another rustle behind him, he span round just in time to see the diminutive scientist charge at him, bocken flared and screaming like some kind of mad women. He narrowly escaped a slash to his ankle, rolled over to the right only to be hit in the back of the neck by the blunt end of the wooden sword. "OW! Crap!" He rolled forward and just managed to block another blow to his shin. Then another to his arm. Washu jumped back ,dug her feet into the ground and launched herself full force him. No time to block, all he could do was close his eyes and anticipate the oncoming blow.  
  
Nothing...  
  
He opened his eyes only to be confronted by a bocken to his throat, he flew his arms up in defeat. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" Washu grinned "Well now. what was the score again?" Tenchi sighed and mumbled something. Washu grinned again and put a hand to her ear "what was that?" Tenchi sighed again ".." Washu wagged a finger at the embarrassed to hell teenager "I CAN'T HERE YOUUUUUU!" Tenchi lowered his head in shame "5.0" Two chibi Washu's appeared on the victory dancing scientist "You're the greatest Washu!" A said "Yeh a real warrior!" B said, both of them clad in armor began to reenact Tenchi's defeat. Much to the teenager's embarrassment.  
  
***  
  
When Sasami returned from the carrot patch all hell broke loose. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Whoo what a temper little Sasami has neh? The little cook was huffing and puffing when she saw the mess in the kitchen. Something very rarely seen in the usually cheerful princess, but then again nothing is impossible in the Masaki house "Aww man! Ryoko and Aeka only just bought those! Mihoshiiiiiiiii!" Mihoshi sprung forward drastically clinging onto the princess's legs "I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to!" As Sasami looked down at the teary eyed blond, she remembered just how clumsy she could be. And with the water works on 24/7 it was hard to stay mad at her. "...Oh.. ok.. your forgiven..just make sure you pay it back ok?" Mihoshi immediately stopped crying and jumped to her feet "okay!" Kiyone sweat dropped again "There goes next months pay cheque."  
  
***  
  
Darkness. No cold this time. Just darkness. In fact it was rather warm. Music. Some sort of. tune.. A lullaby maybe? Strange it was almost familiar. That fiery red headed woman again, she was holding a small cyan haired baby. Sat In her lab. Slowly she rocked the little child in her arms, singing. Singing some kind of. lullaby.  
  
Far away from prying eyes  
  
A child is born a spirit rise  
  
The dream continues a legacy during  
  
Of all the happiness you're sure to bring  
  
Your smiling face rewards me here  
  
And tells me, frowns I've yet to fear  
  
I'll keep you safe, away from harm  
  
You be protected in mother's arms  
  
Deliver us to what lands await  
  
Guide us holy child, baby saint  
  
Your breathing quiet your touch so mild  
  
Just wait 'till your older, destined child..  
  
Her singing was lovely, like an angel she sang to the baby until it eventually fell into a peaceful sleep. The mother and the child were so much alike, without each other they would be totally alone. They needed each other to survive, that is why it hurt her so much to see her precious child stolen from her.  
  
(why? Why am I having these dreams? I-I don't remember that.. Did that happen? I don't understand, I've heard that song before.)  
  
***  
  
Washu walked through the winding, darkened corridors of her lab whistling soundly to herself. She rested her right hand inside her pockets as she casually journeyed through the flashing of the nero-generators the buzzing of the inter-dimensional transporter that resided in her laboratory. "Ryoko.. She didn't turn up for breakfast.or lunch" she glanced at a bowl of rice that she held in her hand and then turned her attention back to her destination. It was obvious were she was, in the recovery room were the princess was. Strange girl, putting her own life in danger to save that of her rival. Upon reaching the blue door she quietly knocked.*knock*. *knock*.*Knock*.  
  
No answer..  
  
*Knock**Knock**Knock* ...but still no answer. Instead of knocking on a third time she simply opened the door and went inside. There in the center of the room at Aeka's side sat Ryoko, fast asleep. Washu raised an amused eyebrow and smiled at her dear little Ryoko, coming closer to her was the only thing she needed even last night when a simple gesture of affection such as snuggling up to her before falling asleep was more than enough. And it was probably all she was going to get. (Well! You can't get everything right?) She briefly thought this as she crept over to her daughter and patted her on the head, quietly speaking so s not to wake the sleeping princess "Hey. Ryoko. c'mon time to wake up sleepy-head." The cyan haired oni simply snored and shifted in her seat completely oblivious to the little scientist's presence. Washu gave a grunt. "Hey Ryoko, I thought I said get up.. it's to late to be sleeping" But the snoozing Ryoko was having non of it, she just murmured as she slept "Mmm.five.more minutes." Washu put a finger to her chin and thought, then as an idea popped into her head she lifted a finger followed by a happy sounding "Aha!" she walked round to the side of her daughter put one hand on her shoulder, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Ryoko immediately awoke jumping of the chair fists clenched and searching round the room "Wha-who uh na?" Washu giggled "Hmm. not the response I was expecting but at least your awake.." Ryoko span her head around to face her mother and with a look of half embarrassment half fury she lifted the tiny off the floor by her collar "Just WHAT do you think your doing Washu!?" Washu smirked "why waking you up of course." Ryoko face-faulted and began to shake the living day lights out of her "There are OTHER ways ya know!!!" Washu's eyes span for a couple of minutes before she regained her composure. "I know.. but I thought that one looked kinda interesting. Saw it on the discovery channel you know?" Ryoko sweat dropped before dropping the scientist rudely to her feet "Wait a second. YOU watch discovery channel?" Washu shrugged "What can I say, it's on in-between the adverts.." Ryoko huffed and turned her back on her mother. "Whatever, what did you come down here for anyway?"  
  
"Well. you've been down here ALL day. even Tenchi was starting to wonder why you hadn't tried hitting on him recently. you missed breakfast and lunch also.." Ryoko huffed again and waved a hand over her shoulder "So what if I've not been hitting on Tenchi there ARE more important things in life.."  
  
"Like Aeka's well-being?" Ryoko span around "Oh PLEASE! You honestly think I care if princess prissy pants kicks the bucket?" Washu laughed "Well you should KNOW that isn't going to happen! So she got slashed a little, the kick in the gut probably caused her to black out. So what? She aint gonna die! And you know that!" The cyan haired women stared down to the floor "I know she isn't going to die it's just that well i feel responsible." Washu titled her head "And why's that? You didn't do anything infact you may have actually saved her life, WHO KNOWS what would have happened to her if you wouldn't have jumped in.." She weakly smiled "Right." Washu smirked and gave her a hard playful smack on the back causing her to be pushed forward slightly "Lighten up! You're the heroine of the day! Now c'mon lets go back upstairs okay?" The cyan haired women glanced over to Aeka's sleeping form "When is she gonna wake up Washu?" Washu walked over to the monitor at Aeka's bedside and gave it a brief look. She then let out a little 'hmmm' and turned back around "By the bio-standards on the monitor I'd say. sometime this afternoon.." Ryoko brightened slightly but still hid her happiness she didn't want to look ecstatic at the awakening of her rival. "Good.. ok then lets go upstairs I AM kinda hungry and. well that plain rice doesn't look too appetizing." Washu just laughed and headed off in the direction of the exit to the lab. Before leaving Ryoko gave one last peculiar look at the princess, as if she was thinking, contemplating about something but she soon shook her expression off and ran to catch up with her mother.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko when she walked out of laboratory door was greeted by a happy looking cabbit. "MYA!" She caught the flying furry object in her hands and outstretched her arm to let it run up onto her shoulder "Hi there.." Ryo- ohki happily perched herself on her master's shoulder. "Mya!" Ryo-ohki nuzzled her face against her owners chin, brushing tickly whiskers along the jaw line of Ryoko as she did so. Washu wandered into the kitchen while Ryoko lazily floated over to the couch. Mihoshi lay sleeping there and taking up the whole damn couch. But Ryoko didn't bother asking, she just simply grabbed hold of the galaxy police officer's pants with one hand and her pink vest with the other and with a simple easy movement. She tossed Mihoshi over the back and onto the floor. "Eek!" Mihoshi squealed as she hit the hard boarding of the Masaki house floor with a bump.  
  
Ryoko just ignored her and sat down slouching her arms and shoulders over the back. She grabbed the remote and began to flick through "Seen it...nope....no way....yeuch. ooooooooh uh no.....bought it...returned it.... last episode, so what...no...ah here we are.."  
  
"Legend of the samurai? You've seen that 13 times already."  
  
Washu walked in holding a tray full of food but instead of setting it down in front of herself she placed it on Ryoko's lap. "Actually I've seen it 14 times. what's with the food?" Washu picked up a single piece of baby sweet corn and stuffed it in her mouth "I told you didn't I? You missed breakfast and lunch. so here's some food I made for you.." Ryoko sweat dropped "You cook?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"It better not be poisoned"  
  
"Hey! Why don't you try it before you go mouthing off?"  
  
".."  
  
She looked down at the food and gave it wary stare. "You know. it's not gonna jump into your mouth if you stare at it long enough.." She glanced sideways at her mother but turned back to a suspicious piece of fish. Giving it a death glare just to make sure, she shrugged and picked it up tossing it into her mouth. Chewing slowly being on guard to spit out anything that tasted 'off' or 'alive' she looked surprised "Hmm! Pretty good!" Washu triumphantly laughed "Hehehe! See? Mommy CAN cook!" Ryoko grimaced at the word 'mommy' Washu was trying to get close to her again. Just because she felt insecure and decided to rest her head on her shoulder and drift off to sleep, didn't mean she had accepted Washu as her mother yet. "Whatever.." Washu turned to her daughter and gave her a grin "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Ryoko looked at her mother suspiciously  
  
"Have you forgotten you can't taste?" Ryoko looked down saddened at her plate, it was true she couldn't taste but she always pretended to Sasami that she could. Just to make her happy. Though she didn't need to for Washu, she still felt she had to anyway.  
  
"Uh.oh yeh." How she longed just to be like a normal person, though she could never be normal. She was created, not born and no matter how hard she tried to see things differently, those words kept popping into her mind. 'Creation' 'Monster' 'Demon' 'Trash' And when she thought about it, three of those words were used by the women she not so long ago rescued.  
  
"Ryoko what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" When Ryoko turned to her mother she saw that she looked actually concerned for her. A genuine look of worry for nothing more than a 'thing'. Ryoko coughed.  
  
"Uh.nothing.. I-I gotta go.gotta do .stuff." And with that she phased out of the room to leave Washu confused and alone.  
  
***  
  
Sitting there on the roof gave her time to think. She looked up to the star lit sky and stared at the moon. "You know what? You and me are so very much alike.. During the day we hide ourselves and no-one can see our true form or face, but at night we show ourselves and come out to the world around us. Then when morning comes. we go back into hiding."  
  
"You don't have to hide you know.."  
  
Ryoko span her head around to the bedroom window, there stood Tenchi smiling at her. She huffed and turned back to the sky "What do you want?" Tenchi raised and eyebrow "You don't want me around? Do you want me to go?" She sighed and shook her head, turning back to him she put on a fake smile "No I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have snapped at you.. come out and sit with me?" She patted a spot beside her and Tenchi nodded. Climbing out of his window he walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"So.. what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing."  
  
"Don't say nothing. there's something wrong. I can tell.."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well for starters you haven't been hanging off me everyday and you haven't been coming to my room to give me one of your morning welcomes." He let out a small chuckle as he thought about Ryoko's 'good mornings'  
  
She gritted her teeth slightly. Just what made him think he was so special? Why should she go out of her way to be around him? But he WAS right. Usually she would hang off him. "I don't know."  
  
"You haven't been yourself lately." She turned to him with a slight look of surprise  
  
"Really? I haven't?" He looked at her and gave her that smile she loved so much. That 'I care' Smile. And he shook his head  
  
"No. but don't get me wrong, it's a good change, you seem to have been getting along with Aeka. Heck you even risked your life for her!" Ryoko flicked a loose strand of hair over her shoulder as Tenchi continued  
  
"And you and Washu seem to be getting along." It was then when Ryoko stood up, Tenchi looked up at her. She had both fists clenched and was breathing heavily  
  
"And just what has ANY of that got to do with you.!?" Tenchi jerked back slightly surprised at her sudden anger she hissed through gritted teeth as she continued.  
  
"For starters; You think I have to literally THROW myself at you all the time!? Your not the only thing I concern myself about in life you know! And second the only reason I 'saved' Aeka is because I knew you'd kill me if that prissy princess had a cut or bruise on her 'oh so beautiful skin' and THIRD I haven't been acting ANY different to Washu, no different, non!" Tenchi jumped up, his face filled with seriousness. He leapt forward and grabbed Ryoko embracing her.  
  
"Wha-?" Ryoko's eyes widened, what was going on? First she was shouting at him and now he was hugging her!? He squeezed her tighter to him as he spoke his voice only a little over a whisper. "Shhh. Ryoko calm down. your frustrated. it's ok. I'm here.." She relaxed slightly in his arms "I don't want you to jump all over me, I just wanted to know if you were ok." She looked up into his big brown eyes glimmering in the moon-light. He looked so handsome. "Ryoko I just wan't you to know I'm here for you ok?" She smiled and leaned in closer. "Tenchi.. I love you.." He leaned in ,their faces mere centimeters apart. "Ryoko i." He leaned in closer and she did the same "Yes Tenchi?" She closed her eyes, he had finally chosen! And it was her! .Why wasn't she so exited? Why didn't she feel right? "Ryoko i.NO!" Her eyes shot open as he pushed her away. "T-Tenchi?" He shook his head as he scuttled steps backward "I-I can't.Ryoko I'm sorry." Her eyes were brimming up with tears, he rejected her! Rejected her when she thought she had finally been chosen! She looked into his eyes and with an expression that was neither sad nor angry she weakly spoke "No Tenchi. *I'm* sorry, I should have seen it sooner." Before her could speak again she had phased from sight leaving Tenchi to collapse onto his knees.  
  
No lemon content yet but there will DEFINATLEY be some in the next chapters maybe. This IS a lemon fic so there WILL be some, I've just gotta lead up to that yet. Be patient. I'm not the one to write fan-fictions about mindless sex.  
  
So do you like it? Sorry it took so long but I had a mild case of writer's block AGAIN. Next chapter coming soon {Please review!!!} Contact me at yokouragasi593@hotmail.com 


	3. A rival's tears

*The Princess And The Pirate Chapter 3*  
  
Authors note: So far I think this story as been all right. I DON'T know whether you like it or not, THAT is why I need you to email me at yokouragasi593@hotmail.com to tell me; what I did wrong, what I did right and what I need to improve on!  
  
Story so far: Ryoko and Aeka had a fight as usual in the morning and were forced to go shopping for some items they had broken. On their way back home Aeka was attacked and badly injured Washu says she will be ok but Ryoko is still secretly worried about her. She is unconscious in a coma and has still not managed to wake up, only a mild coma though seeing as she is suppose to wake up any time soon. While Aeka slept ,Tenchi had just started to get close to Ryoko when, when she was at her most vulnerable he pushed her away. What is going to happen next?  
  
*The Princess And The Pirate chapter 3*  
  
*A Rival's Tears*  
  
After Ryoko had phased away from Tenchi she had idly Phased from room to room not knowing, or caring about a destination. By consequence alone she had found herself in the lab in the recovery room. She smirked to herself and sat down beside the sleeping princess. Sighing she turned her head to Aeka's sleeping body.  
  
"You know.. You probably can't here me. But that's good. 'Cos if I thought you COULD here me I would never say this..But it looks like you've won. Ha.. sounds silly really, you've won and you weren't even around to do anything. Don't worry I'm not angry and I don't hate you.. I can't hate you. Your not the one who hurt me..  
  
But I guess I knew this would happen someday. At least he picked you and not that Sakura hussy! Haha if he would've picked her I probably woulda killed him.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Anyway. For some reason I've grown to like you princess. Yep that's right, at first I hated your guts and wanted to blast you. But then. Over time. I managed to be able to stand you, then even like you. I guess I could say you're my friend. I don't know whether you want to be my friend, but if you were that would be cool.  
  
I hate him. I hate him so bad now. I wish I had never met him. Stupid Tenchi. Why did I have to go fall in love with him? Stupid Tenchi! Well just so you know, I don't love you any more! I wish I had never laid eyes on you!  
  
I wish you would of left me alone!.."  
  
Tears were falling in their hundreds down her face. Her cheeks were turning a bright red as she wept. She buried her head in her hands and cried and cried.  
  
"I-I WISH I WERE STILL IN THAT CAVE!!.."  
  
"..Ryoko?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she immediately recognized that royal voice. She slowly looked up and saw the bright pink eyes of the princess. She was sat up and looking slightly groggy.  
  
".Aeka!"  
  
Ryoko totally caught the princess of guard as she leapt forward, and careful not to harm the princess or touch her wound she embraced Aeka closing her eyes and smiling. Aeka let out a high-pitched squeak of surprise and looked thoroughly confused. "Ryoko..are you feeling normal?" Ryoko's eyes shot open and she quickly recoiled from the princess and sat back down in her seat nervous with her emotional mistake. Aeka was slightly worried how the usually nasty space pirate was acting. "Um.I-I'm feeling just fine! Yeh..uh are you ok now?" Aeka noticed the steady change in subject but let it pass Ryoko was obviously feeling embarrassed about what she just did. "Yes. I am feeling quite well.." She looked around and studied her surroundings then turned back to Ryoko ".How did I get here? I cannot remember for the life of me." Ryoko brightened slightly for now she was truly proud of something. She had saved the princess's life and she wasn't the type to be modest. "*I* brought you here!" Aeka raised an eyebrow. "Y-you?" Ryoko nodded. Aeka mentally fainted. She was still confused about the situation and Ryoko could see this, so she decided to fill her in.  
  
"Right ok listen.after those creeps attacked you and knocked you out I kicked their butts, got your bag back, made sure they wouldn't be able to walk for a week and when I went back to the bench you were unconscious and bleeding pretty bad. Sooo I brought you here and Washu fixed you up!" Aeka took in all the information and then grinned. The cyan haired girl tilted her head. "Umm.what's with you?"  
  
"Now I owe you twice."  
  
Ryoko smiled and then remembered why she had been so upset. She immediately dropped her head and sniffed again, the tears threatening to start. Aeka stopped grinning and leaned in. "Ryoko? What's wrong?" Ryoko sighed, one way or another she was going to find out.  
  
"Tenchi pushed me away today."  
  
Aeka looked concerned "Oh.but he ALWAYS does that.when you come on too strong." She was trying to make her sentence sound as nice as she could. And also trying to make Ryoko feel a little better.  
  
Ryoko gave a light laugh and looked back up straight into the eyes of her once rival, but rival no-more seeing as Tenchi had made up his mind about her. "No. he pushed me away for good..he doesn't want me..ever.."  
  
Aeka gasped "Are you sure he wasn't just angry with you?" The ember eyed girl shook her head. She had done nothing wrong to make him angry. She hadn't come on too strong. He had just pushed her away.  
  
"No.he doesn't want me.I'm out of the picture for good.."  
  
"Oh.I'm so-  
  
Ryoko held up a hand "No..don't say your sorry because we both know your not. But I know your not glad either, I know you feel sorry for me and sympathy but I don't want that, understand?" Aeka nodded. "Good. 'cos I've decided I don't need him or love him.ok?" She nodded again and then spoke up "Does this mean your.leaving?" Strangely enough she had a genuine tone of sadness in her voice, Ryoko shrugged "Don't know.haven't thought that far yet.." The princess nodded again "Well don't do anything until you're sure you've made up your mind alright?"  
  
"Yeh sure...c'mon we better get back to the others. You've been out for nearly two days they'll be happy to see you."  
  
***  
  
When they arrived in the Masaki living room the usual hustle and bustle and every conversation in the room ceased to exist. All eyes turned to the Aeka and Ryoko as they walked out of the laboratory door. Washu was the first to speak up, she put a hand on her hip "Ah.so *there* you are! I wondered were you had gone Ryoko.. Oh! It seems as though are little sleeping princess has finally awaken! Feeling okay Miss Aeka?" Aeka nodded and respectfully bowed "Yes I am feeling quite well thank you. Thank you very much Miss Washu for taking care of me." Washu smiled and waved a hand "Think nothing of it. But you should really be thanking Ryoko, if it weren't for *her* I doubt you would have made it." Aeka smiled and glanced at Ryoko "Oh. I wouldn't worry about that. I'll find *some* way of thanking her." Ryoko gave Aeka a confused look, which only made the princess giggle.  
  
"It is good to see that you are ok miss Aeka.." Tenchi stepped forward and smiled his usual caring smile. Aeka smiled back and glanced at Ryoko who had her head down and looking away from him purposely. The princess gave a little saddened sigh, even if Ryoko was her once rival for Tenchi's love it still saddened her to see this usually energetic space pirate looking so glum. (I shall have to have a word with lord Tenchi later, he should apologize to Ryoko for pushing her away in such a manner.)  
  
"Aeeeeekaaaaaaaaa!!" Aeka was hit by a certain flying blue-headed bullet. Her little sister wrapped her arms around Aeka's legs and wept into her kimono. "Aeka! ..sniff.I was so.sniff..worried about you.sniff..!" Aeka looked down at her little sister and smiled, gently patting her head. "It is ok now Sasami, I am fine now.." Sasami continued to cry into Aeka's kimono as the princess looked at Tenchi as if to say 'help'. Tenchi chuckled and put a hand on Sasami's shoulder. "Come on now Sasami I think your cooking is starting to burn." immediately the little sky blue haired princess let go of her older sister's legs and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Ryoko just watched as everyone began talking 'Aeka this' and 'Aeka that' (So what? So she sleeps for a couple of days and now she's awake everyone's all over her!)  
  
{oh! Do I detect a slight jealousy?} That annoying nasal voice of her mother rang through her head like a gong.  
  
{.Don't you start. I don't have time to be dealing with you right now Washu..} A sigh could be heard over the link  
  
{Would it kill you to call me mom?} Ryoko growled. (Not this again!)  
  
{I don't want to and you can't force me!}  
  
{I'm not trying to force you but you didn't seem that bothered two nights ago now did you?}  
  
{...That wasn't intentional! I didn't *mean* to call you mom ok?} Washu giggled slightly  
  
{I believe the word was 'mommy'}  
  
{Shut up! Just leave me alone I thought I said I didn't have time!}  
  
{Why did you scream out that night dear? Did you have a nightmare or something?}  
  
{..It has nothing to do with you now just leave me alone ok!?}  
  
{.fine.but if you want to talk about it, just whistle.}  
  
Ryoko closed the link again and looked up, everyone was crowded around the princess save for Washu who was staring at Ryoko and stood a little ways away from the group. Ryoko huffed and turned back to the small crowd that had gathered to see the princess.  
  
Sasami had gone to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner, Ryoko had just realized how long she must have been down in the lab. It was already the next day and dinner time. (Time sure does fly)  
  
"Little Aekaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
(Oh god no.) Ryoko's suspicions were true. As the bubble that had appeared in the middle of the front room disappeared the first and second queen of jurai stepped out. Well the first queen stepped out, the second emerged with more of a leap across to her eldest daughter. Aeka had only just woken up and already had been tackled twice today by two, tear-filled sky blue haired females. "M-mother?" Misaki attacked her daughter with one of her special misaki style bear hugs. And nearly cut off Aeka's air supply. "I just heard off little Yosho that you had woken up..oh dear are you feeling ok?" Yosho emerged from the top of the stairs. (So *that* is were he went, he went and contacted mother!) He slowly walked down the stairs wearing a wide grin and walked over to his mother, funaho. They began talking about the way Aeka had ended up in a mild coma as Misaki ranted on about how she was going to make sure her 'little Aeka' didn't get into any more trouble. "But mother it wasn't my fault I got attacked, you know I didn't do it on purpose." Misaki nodded "I know dear.but trouble always seems to follow you around doesn't it?" Aeka sighed ".apparently so." Misaki who was still clinging onto her daughter began to talk about giving Aeka a new guardian, how that might help. And Aeka tried to convince her mother that two floating logs on earth was suspicious enough. And funaho finally got through to her younger sister in that attracting any more unwanted attention was not a good thing.  
  
*Knock**Knock**Knock*  
  
Tenchi stopped parading around Aeka to go and answer the door. Ryoko was still staring at Aeka and Misaki's, mother-daughter moment. How on earth could Aeka survive so much attention? No wonder she left jurai on a seven hundered year search for her missing brother, a great excuse to get away from her over protective mother Ryoko thought.  
  
"Oh hi Sakura."  
  
Ryoko's head span in the direction of the conversation at the front door.  
  
"Hi tenchi.am I late?" That voice! That voice.it couldn't be!  
  
"Oh no.not at all.. Miss Aeka just woke up from her illness."  
  
"Illness? Oh yes, you told me about that over the phone didn't you? She was mugged right?"  
  
"Yeh..but she's ok now."  
  
"That's good to hear. It was lucky for her that Ryoko was there right?"  
  
"...Right.."  
  
Aeka had stopped listening to her Mother when she heard the voice also. She was staring in the direction of the hall waiting for them to emerge. And sure enough they did. Sakura.the girl that Ryoko hated most followed Tenchi into the living room wearing that 'Look at me, I'm so sweet' smile that Ryoko detested so much. (Why is she here?!) When Tenchi entered the room and saw the girls hateful stares her decided that now was a good time to explain. He nervously scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.  
  
"Uh..Sakura is over today because of the summer break. She hasn't got anything to do.. so I thought it would be ok if she stayed here for the month." Nobuyuki stepped forward and slapped his son playfully on the back. "Sure Tenchi! It would be no problem!" He looked at Sakura "Your welcome to stay for as long as you like!" She smiled 'sweetly' at him and giggled "Gee thank you Mr. Nobuyuki sir!" Nobuyuki did one of his laughs and shook his head "Nobuyuki will be just fine my dear." She giggled again and nodded.  
  
Ryoko clenched her fists and looked around. "It's getting to crowded in here..." And she phased away from the living room. Aeka stared at the spot she once vacated and sighed.  
  
***  
  
Another stone skimmed across the surface of Funaho's lake. It bounced three times before sinking into the depths of the clear water. Ryoko sat on one of tree Funaho's roots and idly skimmed stones across the water. This was the only true place she could really relax without too many interruptions. Though her mind wasn't going to allow too much relaxation any time soon. Thoughts of rejection just kept buzzing through her head over and over.  
  
She let them pass and phased up into the thick branches of the tree, hoping to get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
Aeka was sat in her room thinking about her and Ryoko's conversation earlier that day.  
  
"Does this mean your.leaving?"  
  
"Don't know.haven't thought that far yet.."  
  
"Well don't do anything until you're sure you've made up your mind alright?"  
  
Those three small sentences repeated themselves in her head a thousand times over. What if Ryoko left? What would she do then? What would Aeka do then? (What am I saying? I do not need her! Though she has been kind to me lately.and she even bought me that wonderful dress) She looked at the fancy red paper bag that lay on the floor and then stood up walking over to it. She bent down and took the dress out of the bag careful not to crease it. Holding it in her hands she walked over to her dresser and stood in-front of the mirror. And held up the dress to her body as if wearing it. She smiled at her reflection as a second reflection entered the mirrors view. Ryoko stood behind her smiling, the reflection then moved closer to Aeka and rested her head on Aeka's shoulder. Then she carefully wrapped her arms around the princess's neck and sighed.  
  
Aeka shook her head and was brought back out of la-la land by the familiar sound of her mother's voice.  
  
(What in all of jurai stars was that thought just then?). Misaki was knocking on Aeka's bedroom door "Aeka dear? Can I come in?"  
  
"..Oh! Of course mother."  
  
The door slid open and Misaki, unusually calm, walked inside. She immediately spotted the dress and beamed "Oh dear that dress is beautiful!" Her calm exterior melted and was replaced by her usually bouncy self. She skipped over and pointed at the gown that was in Aeka's grasp. "When did you buy that little Aeka?" Aeka smiled and shook her head "Oh I did not buy it mother, Ryoko bought it for me." She handed the dress to her mother and Misaki held it up to the light "Ryoko bought you this? How nice! She is a nice girl after all isn't she?" Aeka looked thoughtfully at her mother "Maybe it's just a coincidence but she has been very kind to me lately. She bought me that dress and Washu even tells me she saved my life." Misaki handed Aeka the dress again and stepped back, strangely enough she looked serious. "My dear little Aeka...*Nothing* happens by mere coincidence." And before Aeka could say another word Misaki left the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
The princess turned back to the mirror and stared longingly into it. "Nothing happens by coincidence?"  
  
***  
  
There was that Red headed girl who looked about nineteen. And a blue haired women that kind of looked like Tsunami also looked to be in her teens. And a women with jet-black hair who looked to be in her mid twenties. They were talking in a big posh living room. Ryoko couldn't move, they couldn't see her. She just floated over the top of them watching the scene unfold. The black haired women was the first to speak.  
  
"So...you say your going to have a daughter?" She sipped a cup of her tea.  
  
The red head nodded "Yes. I am."  
  
The blue haired women was the next to speak, her perky exterior lit up the room "Oh really? That's really great Washu! But you don't even look like your pregnant, you're not even fat!"  
  
(Washu? That girl is Washu?)  
  
Washu sweat dropped as the black haired women spoke again, her calm manner showed "Sister Misaki.. I believe Washu is going to bring her child into the world scientifically."  
  
(Misaki? *That* is Misaki? Then that other women must be.)  
  
"That is right lady Funaho..My daughter will have my ova but no father..technically.I will use the masu instead of a sperm sample." Washu confirmed.  
  
"OH! I get it! What are you going to call her Washu?" Misaki nearly spilled her tea as she bounced up and down in her seat.  
  
Washu smiled "I'm going to call her Ryoko.."  
  
The group continued to talk as a tall bishi looking boy about fifteen entered the room, Washu looked over her seat to the man and smiled "Ah Kagato."  
  
(Kagato!?)  
  
The man bowed and walked up to Washu "Sensei, professor Washu.how are you doing this evening?" Washu smiled as Kagato refilled her tea-cup.  
  
Then a flash.  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes and saw an older looking Washu about twenty something playing with a little toddler with cyan hair.  
  
(What the heck? It's jumped in time)  
  
The little girl giggled as her mother chased after her around the lab.  
  
"Come on now little Ryoko, you have to have a bath!"  
  
(Ryoko? That's me? I don't remember any of this!)  
  
The little Ryoko giggled again and began to run faster "No way! I don't wanna!"  
  
Washu began to speed up and nearly got hold of Ryoko when she slipped and fell "Ah!" She landed on her front and smacked her head on the floor. The little Ryoko immediately stopped and ran to her mother. "Mommy! Mommy? Are you ok?" Washu sat up and rubbed her head "Ouch that really hurt..yeh I'm fine." The little ryoko knelt down and patted her mother on the head "I'm sorry mommy.I'll have my bath now."  
  
And another flash  
  
Again Ryoko had to cover her eyes because of the intense light. When she opened her eyes she was in some sort of big hall. There were lots of important looking people there and lots of noise. In the center of the hall were two tables filled with presents. And a group of women stood around them. One of them looked like an older Misaki another an older Funaho and an older looking Washu. Two young girls stood next to them. One had long purple hair tied into pig-tails and the other had long cyan hair tied into a single pony-tail. Misaki began to talk to Washu.  
  
"And little Aeka will grow up to make a wonderful empress one day.right little Aeka?"  
  
(Aeka? *Were* is Aeka?)  
  
The purple haired girl blushed "Mother! Don't call me 'little' I'm 14 years old!"  
  
(That is Aeka!?)  
  
The cyan haired girl giggled and nudged Aeka "Well how do you think I feel? My mom still calls me 'little Ryoko' and I'm *Way* older than you"  
  
Aeka giggled back and shook her head "So what? It doesn't matter *how* old you are.I'll still like you!"  
  
(That's me!? What the fuck is going on here!?)  
  
Misaki's eyes began to sparkle "Aww! Isn't that so sweet? Don't they just make the best of friends?"  
  
Washu and Funaho agreed.  
  
Then the adults began talking about what 'little Aeka' and 'little Ryoko' would do or be when they were older. while Ryoko and Aeka crept away from them.  
  
They emerged onto a balcony away from all the talking and adult drabble. She watched the two girls as the walked to the edge of the balcony. 'Little' Ryoko looked up at the starry sky.  
  
"Aeka.?" 'Little Aeka turned to her ".you'll be fifteen years old at midnight and I'll be."  
  
Aeka nodded "I know." The dreaming Ryoko who was watching them confusingly nearly had her eyeballs pop out of her head as the little Aeka took hold of the little Ryoko's hand. Strangely enough the little Ryoko didn't seem bothered at all and even *Smiled* as Aeka rested her head on Ryoko's shoulder.  
  
(Ok..this is getting weird.)  
  
"I wonder what the future holds for us both." Aeka casually said.  
  
(Excuse me miss priss but there aint gonna *be* no future for the *both* of us! Get your head of my young shoulder!)  
  
Ryoko smiled again "Whatever the future holds.we'll face it together.."  
  
(No we fucking wont!)  
  
Aeka sighed "Right..hey what time is it?"  
  
Ryoko looked down at a small ball thing attached to a strap on her wrist, it flashed and a little holo-graphic image with some numbers appeared. "Twenty seconds till midnight."  
  
Aeka nodded "Oh.."  
  
19.  
  
She looked up from Ryoko's shoulder. "Ryoko.."  
  
18..  
  
Ryoko turned her head to her "Yeah?"  
  
17.  
  
Aeka slowly leaned in closer.  
  
16.  
  
Ryoko looked into Aeka's eyes and leaned in also.  
  
15.  
  
(What's happening..?)  
  
14.  
  
The princess brought her hands up and rested them on Ryoko's shoulders.  
  
13.  
  
Ryoko also raised her arms and gently cupped Aeka's face.  
  
12.  
  
(Why don't I like the look of this?)  
  
11..  
  
Aeka closed her eyes and sighed at the gentle touch of Ryoko.  
  
10.  
  
The cyan haired girl grinned slightly.  
  
9.  
  
They drew closer still..  
  
8.  
  
(This does NOT look good!)  
  
7.  
  
Not stopping, their faces mere inches apart.  
  
6.  
  
(Wait a second..  
  
5.  
  
Oh.fuck..)  
  
4..  
  
(NO,NO,NO! Stop it little Ryoko.oh boy I'm shouting at myself..Do NOT go any closer!)  
  
3..  
  
Ryoko sighed and closed her eyes..  
  
2.  
  
(OPEN YOURS EYES NOW!!)  
  
1.  
  
Ryoko spoke, her voice barely heard only a whisper of three simple words "I..love..you.."  
  
0.  
  
And their lips met right on cue as fireworks filled the sky their beautiful colors lighting up the dark air. Celebrating the fifteenth birthday of the first crowned princess of jurai.  
  
(...Oh.my.god.)  
  
When their lips finally separated and they both opened their eyes Aeka spoke up "I love you too Ryoko." Ryoko grinned her feral grin, her fangs just peeping over her lip "Happy birthday to us."  
  
Ryoko awoke with a start, she was sweating all over because of another of her strange dreams. But one thing crept in the back of her mind. Was it a dream? Or an image of her past?  
  
***  
  
Tenchi and Sakura had been sat on Tenchi's bed studying for a test that was coming up after break. Sakura glanced over at Tenchi.  
  
"So Tenchi.have you decided about our relationship yet?"  
  
Tenchi looked up from his study book and smiled "Of course I have!"  
  
He moved closer to her and put an arm around her, she smiled nervously "Well then.what have you decided?"  
  
He looked directly into her greeny blue eyes (Ok Tenchi keep cool, it's now or never..)  
  
"I've decided that I.I love you.."  
  
She let out a sound of pure joy and grabbed hold of him pulling him into a kiss. He was surprised at first but soon settled down (Yes!! I got Tenchi! At last we can be together!) He slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around her waist. (Oh my god.I'm kissing her! Her lips are so soft!) He pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Not one to be bested Sakura responded in kind by adding tongue to the kiss.  
  
They both stayed like that for a few minutes until she leaned back and regained some breath. She stared longingly into his eyes "Tenchi..Tenchi I want you.." Now if this was any other girl, Tenchi would've run a mile or had a serious nose bleed. But no. He didn't want to run and didn't feel any pressure building in his nose, well at least not in his nose. Instead of saying anything he just leaned forward and began to pull her top up and over her head. When he had tossed the item of clothing onto the floor he turned back and saw Sakura's hardened nipples literally screaming at him. "You're not wearing a bra.." She blushed slightly at his stare "It wouldn't look right." then she finally let her hands come into play and slowly pulled his shirt off, tossing it over to the steady growing pile.  
  
As he gently took hold of one of Sakura's breasts causing her to moan slightly she trailed her hand down his chest and to the buckle on his pants. Skillfully she flipped the buckle open and let his pants slip to the ground around his feet, exposing his boxers and the huge bulge in them. Slowly almost hesitantly she grasped each side of the elastic waistband and pulled them down. As he casually kicked the items of clothing away he slid his free hand down the top of Sakura's beige shorts, he undid the button and edged them down revealing the green and white striped panties and the damp spot confirming her arousal. Carefully his pulled them down to her ankles and she stepped out of them.  
  
Slowly he guided he down onto her back and crawled on top of her. She smiled up at him and gasped as he lowered his head onto one of her rock hard nipples. She moaned and began to breath heavily as he sucked and gently pulled at them with his skilful lips. Slowly he grinded them in- between his teeth careful not to hurt her. She reached up and took hold of his hardened man hood "Tenchi.take me now." He needed no further encouragement as he let go of her nipple and slowly still uncertain because of his lack of experience pushed his manhood into her wet pussy. She let out a loud lingering moan as he slowly and gently began pumping back and forth into her "Oh.Tenchi!" Tenchi let out an uncharacteristic grunt and began to pump harder. Sakura had to grasp hold of the head-board behind her and he began slam into her "OOH! OOH TENCHI!"  
  
***  
  
Aeka was putting her dress in her wardrobe when she felt something like a small earthquake. And then screams and moans coming from Tenchi's room. She quickly closed the door on her wardrobe and rushed out of her room.  
  
She got out of her room and onto the landing skidding a little before running up the hallway to Tenchi's room. The screams, moans and tremors were getting louder. When she arrived at his door she didn't bother to knock she just slid open the door and gasped at what she saw.  
  
There in Tenchi's room, was Tenchi on-top of Sakura, both completely naked. And Sakura had her hands grasped tightly onto the head-board as it slammed into the wall behind her. Tenchi grunting all the while as he rammed his cock in and out of her.  
  
Aeka shook her head at the scene unfolding in front of her. "No.no.NO!!" She quickly span on her heals and ran down the hall, down the steps and out the front door.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko had calmed down since the dream and had convinced herself that it was nothing more than a meaningless dream. She had been looking up at the stars when she heard something. Her sensitive ears were picking up the sound of someone approaching and.crying?  
  
She phased down onto a large root of Funaho's and looked around trying to pinpoint the direction of the noise. Her head jerked to the left and saw Aeka run up to the water's edge. She looked around and when she saw Ryoko she began running as fast as her kimono would let her, across the stepping stones of Funaho's lake. Tears were flowing freely down the princess's face as she drew nearer. When she got about a meter away from Ryoko she stopped dead and stared at the ground. Ryoko looked concerned and titled her head "Aeka? What's wrong?" Aeka looked up, her face bright red through crying and the neck of her kimono damp through tears "..T-Tenchi.and.S- Sakura..sniff." The cyan haired girl knew instantly what Aeka was talking about, obviously Aeka had caught them together. She wasn't used to comforting people so didn't really know what to do. But before she could stop it she found that she had raised her arms out to Aeka. Aeka looked surprised at first but saw the invitation and immediately leapt forward into the space pirate's grasp. Ryoko looked down at the princess as she sobbed into her shoulder, surprised with herself. It seemed as if her arms had acted on their own. And she could say that it even felt..nice, to have the princess near her. (What am I doing?)  
  
But Ryoko knew how Aeka was feeling and felt the need to comfort her, so she wrapped her arms around her and teleported them up into the branches of the tree. She seated herself and the princess down on the thickest and safest branch of the tree. Aeka sat next to her, her face imbedded in the pirates shoulder. Ryoko sighed and began to slowly stroke the princess's hair, marveling at it's silkiness. "Shhh.it's alright.shh..don't worry I'm here." It all seemed to come out naturally "Don't cry Aeka.please don't cry." Ryoko found herself beginning to tear up, as if she could feel the princess's pain. It actually hurt her to see her like this. "Please..sniff..d-don't.sniff.cry.." Aeka looked up from Ryoko's shoulder and was shocked to see that the space pirate had, herself, been reduced to tears. "R-Ryoko.?" Ryoko quickly wiped the tears away from her own face and put on a smile "Oh.. Don't worry about me.I just got something in my eye." She gently lowered her hand down to Aeka's face and wiped away the tears. "Don't worry Aeka.everything will be fine."  
  
Aeka sniffed "B-But Tenchi-'  
  
She was silenced by Ryoko's gentle finger pressed upon her lips "Shh.it's ok. we don't need him and..W-Whatever the future holds.we'll face it together.."  
  
The princess's eyes widened when she heard those familiar words "R- Ryoko.you-'  
  
Once again she was silenced by one of Ryoko's slender fingers, the space pirate looked directly into her eyes and Aeka was surprised to find that Ryoko's finger was trembling. "Aeka.I have a question.."  
  
Aeka looked up "..What is it?"  
  
The space pirate hesitated, then breathed in heavily. "..Aeka.W-What happened.on your fifteenth birthday?"  
  
Aeka was shocked to hear this. But she thought back and remembered "Why.you were there and so was Washu.we snuck away from them when they started talking adult stuff and then at midnight...we." She trailed off near the end, uncertain as how to finish her sentence.  
  
"We kissed?" Ryoko finished off for her. The uncertainty in her voice was so clear you could literally see it in her face, the suspense in Aeka's answer was killing her.  
  
Aeka nodded "Y-Yes...we did."  
  
Ryoko smiled "I told you I loved you." It wasn't a dream, still she did not know what to expect.  
  
The edges of the princess's lips slowly curled upward "And I told you I loved you.."  
  
Ryoko sighed and closed her eyes as she spoke ".Aeka.I-I still love you."  
  
There was no answer, Ryoko briefly thought that saying that was a mistake but soon took it back when she felt, a pair of familiar soft lips touch her own. She opened her eyes and saw that the princess had closed her eyes and was kissing her! She smiled inwardly and wrapped both arms around her slim form holding her tight and never letting go.  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity until both girls, exhausted and sleepy, fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
*End of Chapter 3*  
  
End of chapter three. More to come! Tell me what you think. It took me quite a while but I'm pretty happy with it.  
  
So you finally got some lemon content there! But that's not all! More lemony goodness to come! And no before you start, I still don't do fics about mindless sex. There has to be romance and build up! It's my moto! 'there is no expense in suspense' ^_^ 


	4. A Wet Revenge

*The Princess And The Pirate Chapter 4*  
  
Authors Note: Hi there! So far I think it's been ok for now, you tell me. I think Ryoko and Aeka make a lovely couple! Of course I really don't think Sakura and Tenchi do but I just thought I'd put them together for this fic. AEKA AND RYOKO FOREVER!!  
  
Story so far: Ryoko had another one of her strange dreams, still uncertain whether or not to their origin or authenticity she asked a weeping Aeka. Who confirmed that at least one part was true. Ryoko strangely doesn't seem to mind and discovers that she once had feelings for the princess. It seems as if her feelings are starting to emerge once again. What will happen next?  
  
*The Princess And The Pirate Chapter 4*  
  
*A wet revenge*  
  
Down in the vicinity of her lab, in a quarter she rarely used. The quiet and tranquil atmospheric sound of birds chirping and the sweet aroma of flowers were rudely interrupted by a pink haired maniac doing a victory dance around a floating cushion.  
  
Washu had her arms in the air waving in all directions as she did a one man.women conga line around her cushion. Her little chibi Washu puppets holding pompoms in each hand and clad in cheerleader outfits were dancing on her shoulders.  
  
"Gimme an 'W'" Said A  
  
"Gimme an 'A'" Shouted B  
  
"Gimme an 'S'" Beamed A  
  
"Gimme an 'H'" cried B  
  
"Gimme an 'U'" Finished A  
  
And both in unison screamed, "What does it spell? Washu! Goooooooo Washu! Yaay!" Washu finished with a bow. "I've finally done it! Now my little Ryoko can have taste buds! I am such a genius!"  
  
And thus continued her victory dance, celebration and all out party all rolled out into one insane gesture of craziness.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her slumber.  
  
Only to find that she was alone in the tree.  
  
(Was it all a dream?)  
  
She raised her arms and wiped away the sleep from her eyes. She then heard something like the sound of quiet splashing.  
  
***  
  
Aeka clambered not so gracefully down Funaho's branches. Luckily when she had awoken she was grateful to find that Ryoko was still fast asleep and snoring rather loudly. She smiled at the sleeping space pirate before making her journey downward.  
  
When the princess had finished her dissent she admired the beautiful surroundings of Funaho's lake. After looking over the scenery she sniffed her kimono (Yeuch!) It was a bad smell of dirt and sweat (I need a bath.) but she didn't feel like going all the way to the floating onsen. She looked at the wonderfully clear water of Funaho's lake and decided to take a bath right here, scanning around to see whether anyone was around she began to strip down.  
  
Once fully naked she breathed in and approached the edge of the lake, dipping a toe in and noting that the water was pretty cool she plucked up her courage and continued to wade her way into the water. She shivered a little before getting used to the drastic change in temperature. The water was pure and crisp, just like she had imagined.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko carefully crawled along a thick branch and peered over the edge as the reached the end.  
  
(Ooh! What do we have here?)  
  
She looked over the lake and saw a very naked princess bathing quietly oblivious to her watcher. Ryoko licked her lips as Aeka began to slowly wash her skin.  
  
(Hmm.. Aeka IS actually quite beautiful.hmm yep Ryoko.you've done it again!..dropped the loose change and snagged yourself a treasure chest!)  
  
Though she knew it wasn't polite to spy she couldn't take her eyes from the princess even for an instant. For she figured if she did even blink all the beauty and splendor that lay before and the warm feeling of knowing that she finally had some one, would all disappear into the vast depths of wherever it came from.  
  
She craned her neck in hopes of getting a better view of the royal 'behind' and shuffled slightly to what seemed to be her limit of branch.  
  
But in her hasty attempts to see as much of the princess as she possibly could, she then heard a sound that did *not* please her *creeeeak* she looked down upon the branch she was perched on and suddenly noticed the small and growing number of cracks in it, her eyes widened as at that singular moment, only two LARGLEY emphasized words crossed her mind.  
  
(*OH CRAP*)  
  
***  
  
Aeka was just contemplating the scenery and placid feeling of the lakes gentle water caress her skin, when..  
  
*Crack*  
  
*Snap*  
  
"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
*Thud*  
  
"..Owee.."  
  
She immediately snapped her head and body around to gaze upon something.. peculiar.  
  
There lay, at the bottom of Funaho's great roots, a tangled mass of branches, leaves and dust. With a strange hint of something spiky, cyan and definitely not ..um treeish. There was a brief pause and then the battered form that revealed itself to be Ryoko, groaned and followed by the clatter of shifting branches, proceeded to stand up.  
  
Aeka strangely enough did not even attempt to cover herself up. for in the back of her mind, she knew, that Ryoko would make no snide comments toward her anymore, not that she actually *meant* the comments before. It was Ryoko's little way to get the, upper hand, so to speak in a verbal fight. Nothing really purposely there to cause pain and discomfort more of, shock and a sense that you had shrunk a few reasonable meters smaller. But that was all in the past, instead Aeka placed her hands firmly on her hips and said,  
  
"And just *what* do you think you are doing Miss Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko was genuinely embarrassed and laughed nervously while scratching the back of her neck. But Aeka's question was not one that really had an answer, she of course had the answer herself.. or what she decided to rephrase the answer as.  
  
"Playing at the hentai are we?"  
  
The cyan haired space pirates face changed to that of a happy and contempt one as she shrugged innocently "What can I say? To have your beauty in front of mine eyes is as it is to have all the beauty of the world trapped inside a single looking glass."  
  
Aeka's mood immediately lifted as she heard such poetic words, the kind that she thought that would be considered 'foreign' to the space pirate, flow freely from her grinning lips as if they were every day vocabulary. She smirked slightly "Oh really? Care to join me then Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko laughed and nodded.  
  
***  
  
The first queen of jurai descended the Masaki steps in her perky everyday manner. Followed by her older sister still slightly sleepy, but as calm as she always was.  
  
Misaki skipped into the kitchen and looked around, when she noticed Sasami cooking breakfast she immediately dived forward and hugged her.  
  
"AHHH!" Came the surprised reply of the little blue-headed cook. "Mom! I nearly cut my self!" She held up the knife to confirm just how dangerous her mother's over motherliness was. Misaki's eyes weld up with tears right on cue.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
This was her 'my little sasami isn't happy to see me!' cry. Sasami sweat- dropped and looked to her aunt for help. Funaho nodded and proceeded in untangling her little sister's arms from her niece.  
  
"Come no Misaki. lets not disturb Sasami, she needs to carry on with the cooking.. right Sasami?" Sasami nodded vigorously as Funaho lead her hysterical sister out of the kitchen.  
  
Just then Aeka and Ryoko walked in happily chatting and laughing to each other. Misaki immediately ran over to her older daughter and flung her arms around her. "AEKAAAAA!!" Ryoko jumped back in surprise as Aeka was 'attacked' by Misaki's over reactions. "M-mother! What is the matter?" Misaki stood back still not taking her hands from her daughter's shoulders "I was *worried* about you! Were have you been!? You were gone *all* night dear!" Aeka looked over to Ryoko for much needed support.  
  
".We went owl watching." Said Ryoko. Aeka looked over at her with wide eyes. How was that excuse going to work?!  
  
"Oh! That's nice dear! Did you see any?" Aeka span her head back to her mother and nodded "U-uh yeh!" Misaki nodded and skipped off to the living room. As Funaho followed she stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Owls around here...?" And then headed off were the second queen had gone. Ryoko could have sworn she was smirking. The princess stared at the entrance of the room her aunt and mother had left through and then turned to Ryoko, her jaw hung in disbelief.  
  
"OWL WATCHING!?"  
  
***  
  
Sakura's eye lids flickered a few times before finally opening, were was she? She looked around and saw the remains of clothes strewn around the room. Tenchi was still asleep from last night he must have been exhausted, she smiled and decide it would be best to let him sleep. She got dressed and headed outside the room.  
  
***  
  
Aeka walked up the stairs with Ryoko floating behind like a lost puppy. When they had walked a little down the hallway, Aeka felt herself being forcefully shoved into the nearby wall.  
  
"Wha-!" She was cut off when a pair of sparkling amber eyes came into view. Which was soon followed by the most passionate kiss she thought possible. Her insides literally melted when a pair of slender strong arms encircled her waist. When the kiss ended and she was allowed to breath she looked confused but happy.  
  
"..What was that for?" She said in a playful manner. Ryoko began to run circles with her finger around Aeka's chest. Something she used to do to Tenchi, but the only difference was. he didn't have a pair of pro-sensitive breasts in the way. The princess gasped slightly as Ryoko continued  
  
"*That* was for letting me love you..." She leaned forward and their lips met again "*That* was for loving me back" Another kiss "*That* was for being mine" And again she leaned in again and the princess sighed a little in disappointment when she broke away for the fourth time.  
  
"And *that* was for.?" Aeka still had a taint of red in her cheeks as she spoke.  
  
"*That* well *That* was for just being you.." Ryoko grinned her trade mark grin and gave the princess a good show of fangs, she was just about to lead Aeka into the princess's bedroom when Tenchi's door slid open and Sakura emerged.  
  
The two women immediately broke away and Ryoko glared at the black haired girl who was standing dopily in the hallway.  
  
"Uh.hi guys. good morning." She laughed nervously and sweat-dropped under the woman's evil stares  
  
"Oh Sakuraaaaa! *Good* morning!" The space pirate deliberately emphasized 'good' in an evil way. Sakura nodded and laughed nervously again, she reminded Ryoko of Tenchi so much it was just annoying. Sakura looked over at the princess who was still left in 'la-la' land and all starry-eyed and blushing. The teenager tilted her head.  
  
"Um..miss Aeka.why are you blushing?" Aeka jumped and looked around frantically. When her eyes fell upon Sakura they turned into little slits with dots in the centers as she spoke "Oh..you."  
  
Ryoko looked over to the princess and giggled slightly, remembering that *she* was the one who had caused her to be in her own little world. Then she turned back to the annoying green eyed bitch. "Oh! You wanna know what got Aeka so wound up? I'll show you." Aeka's eyes widened and she shook her head  
  
"No you damn well *wont*!" She crossed her arms "Only *I* get that sort of treatment!"  
  
Sakura jumped up and down as Ryoko turned to the princess "Hey, hey *relax* it'll be ok, it's not what you think princess." Aeka huffed as Sakura continued to bounce in the Masaki hall. "OH OH! Is it really *that* good?" Ryoko nodded and winked "Oh.you bet it is." Sakura made a noise of glee "Well then show me! Show me!" Ryoko winked and walked up to the young girl "Ok.soon.your gonna be *real* wet." And she lunged forward and grabbing her, she phased out of sight.  
  
***  
  
Azaka and Kamidake stood at the front gates of the Masaki house glancing into the distance. Azaka was the first to speak.  
  
"Kamidake. do you see something over there?" Kamidake shifted his position so he was looking in the direction of the lake.  
  
"You mean.that up in the sky?" Kamidake looked up toward a floating object in the sky.  
  
"Yes. that." Azaka stated. The two logs continued to watch as the object looked like it dropped something.  
  
".Would you look at that?"  
  
***  
  
Sakura saw the lakes surface coming fast as she screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
*sssssssssssssssssssssssssssplaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!!!*  
  
Somewhere up in the sky a floating Ryoko snapped her fingers "Damn.she didn't even bounce..she made a pretty big splash though."  
  
***  
  
Aeka walked up and down the hallway waiting for the pirate's return. When she appeared back on the landing the princess immediately ran up to her "Ryoko.you didn't.." Ryoko laughed and shook her head. Grabbing Aeka by the hand she led to an open window and pointed toward the lake were a unconscious Sakura floated. Aeka giggled and turn back to ryoko who smirked.  
  
"Told ya she was gonna get wet."  
  
-End of chapter 4-  
  
Still no Ryoko and Aeka action? Well I'm leading up to it. I know this chapter was pretty short but I decided to post it now 'cos I was running a little late neh? Anyways asided from that. What do you think? PLEASE EMAIL ME at yokouragasi593@hotmail.com for comments, criticisms mindless blabber, reviews or whatever. And email me if you want to use anything from it. 


	5. Barriers

**The Princess And The Pirate Chapter 5**  
  
Author's note: Sorry about the last chapter, it didn't really have anything good in it did it? Well anyways I got thinking more and I came up with this. Please email me at yokouragasi593@hotmail.com for comments, suggestions and reviews or whatever. And I *know* Sakura is a 'shin Tenchi Muyo' character, but, I just *had* to use someone evil enough!  
  
Naw I'm only joking. And to all you Sakura fans Don't kill me!  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
**Barriers**  
  
Once they had discussed how nicely Sakura floated there, down in the cold water of the lake Ryoko pushed the princess back against the wall and grinned seductively.  
  
"Now...were, *were* we before we were so *rudely* interrupted?" The space pirate leaned forward and placed her lips onto Aeka's soft pink pair. The princess sighed and placed her hands on the wonderful curves of Ryoko's hips. Ryoko's *own* hands went into play as they slid there way down the smooth fabric on Aeka's back down to the scrumptious curves of the royal ass. Slowly she massaged Aeka's rump making the princess gasp slightly and giving Ryoko the invitation of Aeka's open mouth. Immediately Ryoko slid her tongue inside and deepened the kiss. Both in unison closed their eyes and explored the area in which their hands were placed.  
  
The space pirate inwardly grinned and teleported them both into the princess's room.  
  
Aeka giggled a little, still pressed into the luscious lips of Ryoko, when they appeared oh-so-conveniently in her room. She ran her tongue along the teeth of her love and marveled at how sharp her canines were. Continuing her exploration she breathed in when she felt Ryoko's tongue come into contact with her own and breathed back out heavily when she felt Ryoko's hands began to remove her clothing.  
  
Ryoko's skillful fingers worked there way over the fastenings of the princess's kimono, undoing each and every knot and button that held the fabric in place. Once she had undone every fiddly little fastening she let go of the kimono and let it drop idly to the ground. When she gazed upon the form of the princess she smiled, although she had seen her naked before. Like this morning when she was washing, this was the only time she was permitted to *fully* look over every aspect of Aeka's beautiful body.  
  
And beautiful it was, her skin was immaculate just like she liked to boast about, her breasts though being smaller than Ryoko's were firm and well shaped. Her hips were wonderful too, and the slight dampness that glistened on the inside of the princess's thighs made Ryoko's smile widen.  
  
"Getting turned on are we princess?" Aeka didn't make any attempt to answer she just blushed slightly under the extreme gaze of her lover.  
  
"Ryoko. you have seen me, I think it is only fair that I get to see you too." Said the princess, unable to hide the husky tone she was getting.  
  
Ryoko grinned and took a step back, placing her hands on her hips she phased out of her clothes.  
  
The princess's eyes widened when she finally realized the pure beauty the space pirate possessed. Her slim and slightly muscular form had virtually no flaws. Her curves could put a cola bottle to shame and could probably make the pope dribble. Her breasts were not too large and couldn't possibly be called small, they were perfect on top of that her hardened nipples gave away her growing arousal.  
  
Aeka's eyes moved down to the pirate's crotch and she discovered that Ryoko's color of cyan was indeed natural. On many occasions in the onsen Ryoko had gone 'au natural' but the princess had never looked down 'there' before so this was a first time discovery. Without as much as a word both girls moved in and embraced lovingly, Aeka enjoyed the feeling of her breasts pressing against Ryoko's, and soon set to work on Ryoko's neck.  
  
She kissed it gently nibbling here and there before moving on the space pirate's jaw line. Ryoko was surprised that the princess had made the first move but decided to submit to her, for the time being.  
  
Aeka's attention increased as she moved back to Ryoko's lips and both met in another passionate kiss, one of the princess's hands glided to Ryoko's right breast and gently caressed it with deliberately slow movements. The space pirate moaned slightly as Aeka traced her finger tips gently of her nipple, never actually touching it but going so close it was almost painful. She then felt herself being lowered into a lying position and the warm feeling underneath her confirmed that she had been placed onto the princess's futon.  
  
As Aeka lowered her love down and crawled up on top of her, Ryoko stiffened when she felt both of the princess's hands take hold of both her breasts.  
  
".Tell me." The space pirate managed to say, between gasps and moans as her love massaged her heaving mounds "..Have you ever done this before?" She opened her eyes and looked up into the ruby orbs of the princess. Aeka giggled as she continued her hand movements.  
  
"No, never..why do you ask?" Ryoko gasped and clamped her eyes shut as the princess let go of her right breast and leaned forward, taking it between her lips she gently suckled on it. The cyan haired woman's breathing became heavier and clouded by the mists of passion as she spoke "..It's just..ooh..your so good!" Aeka lifted her head, and before moving onto the other breast she paused to speak "A juraian princess has many talents." And proceeded in suckling the other. Ryoko gripped the sheets of Aeka's futon as she tried helplessly to stop herself from screaming.  
  
The space pirate tossed and writhed as her lover began to slowly nibble and pull on her sensitive nipples, the princess was increasingly being aroused by the sounds she was getting from her love, her free hand slid down the firm stomach of the space pirate and stopped over the top of her nether regions. She slowly placed her palm on the inside of Ryoko's thigh and stroked it gently causing Ryoko to gasp again.  
  
Aeka could literally *feel* the heat of Ryoko's growing arousal on her hand, it was so HOT and WET down there that it was obvious Ryoko could take no more teasing and painfully slow movements. So, deciding not to deny her any longer the princess slid a finger into the dripping sex of her lover. Ryoko all but wailed out in pure pleasure as Aeka, slowly and gently began to pump the digit back and forth.  
  
The princess had never done this before; sure she wasn't a virgin for it was customary for juraian princesses to sleep with their suitors, but she had never been with a women before. Not in a sexual way at least. And the only ever woman she had even so much as *kissed* before had been Ryoko. So she was a rookie in this department, though she figured out a few things as she went along. She just did the things to Ryoko that she would normally do to herself, of course she had never given her breasts that sort of treatment.  
  
As Ryoko's screams were getting a little to loud for her own good, Aeka decided to lift a temporary shield over them, just thick enough to block out sound. And it served pretty well seeing as the pirates screams and wails couldn't be so much as heard as a whisper on the other side.  
  
Ryoko was in heaven, pure pleasure and nothing less as she felt Aeka's delicate fingers caress her clit. She was thankful for the shield Aeka had provided, if it hadn't been for that, the whole house would of discovered them. She panted heavily as she felt herself being taken closer to the edge.  
  
As the princess looked up into the sweat filled face of her love she realized just how beautiful she really was, she even though she heard herself gasp slightly.  
  
As she continued her hand movements and stared into the emotion filled face that lay in front oh her, she took time to explore and fully examine the features of the pirate.  
  
First she admired the cyan colored hair that Ryoko possessed, the long flowing spikes that were now clammy with sweat. The two bangs that stuck to her cheeks.  
  
She moved the strands of hair away from Ryoko's face she decided to look over her cheeks, now a rosy and healthy shade of red were usually a shade of cream. Not quite tanned, compared to Mihoshi's color of skin, but slightly darker showing off how much she liked to wonder around outside.  
  
Then her eyes fell to Ryoko's lips, pursed into an inviting expression. Wonderfully shaped and so soft, as she had discovered when she first kissed the girl. And she smiled at that thought, proud with herself that she, in fact had made the first move. Though she remembered how when they were younger, she was the one who always used to take her hand, and rest her head on her shoulder. She was never in control, but she just liked the thought of being first, Ryoko of course always used to be the one who would kiss her out of the blue and suddenly grab hold of her and hold her close when she though no-one was looking.  
  
That was what she liked about the pirate, she was so unpredictable. Even so, she still wondered what had caused her to forget, but she wouldn't dwell on such things right now.  
  
She stared at the luscious lips of Ryoko, she found herself being drawn into them. They begged to be kissed, and that is exactly what she did. She leaned forward and gave into the temptation and kissed Ryoko, who immediately by some unknown reason managed to reach her arms up and wrap them around Aeka's neck. The space still had her eyes clamped shut as she began to rock herself into Aeka's invading digit.  
  
"Ohhh...ohhh.OOH..AEKA! OHHH AEKAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
The princess continued to pump her finger into Ryoko to prolong her orgasm to its limit. She raised her free hand and slipped it behind the girls waist, so as to stay on top as Ryoko bucked her hips like some sort of wild mule. She held on for dear life until Ryoko's thrashing subsided and she lay underneath her panting and trying to regain what little breath she had. Her hand now sticky with Ryoko's juices was licked clean as it was removed.  
  
Crawling up next to Ryoko she placed her head on her shoulder. The space pirate opened her eyes for the first time since her little escapade and looked over to the purple haired princess.  
  
"That.was unbelievable! If I knew you could do stuff like that, I wouldn't have been chasing Tenchi around all that time! I woulda been trying to get *you* alone!" She gave a light laugh. Aeka then nuzzled her face into Ryoko's spiky cyan hair.  
  
"Well. I'm glad you enjoyed it Ryoko.. For I am, quite exhausted." She then found herself being flipped over, gasping in surprise she looked up and stared into the grinning feral face which belonged to her love. Ryoko titled her head and playfully put on a whiny child's voice.  
  
"Aww.Aeka that's not fair. I haven't had the chance to repay your so called 'talents', now have I?"  
  
Aeka tried to reject but didn't get the chance as Ryoko's lips went straight into play without so much as a warning.  
  
***  
  
After waking up dazed and *slightly* drenched, Sakura managed to get herself out of the lake and onto the shore. She collapsed onto her knees and coughed up all the sludge she had acquired in her little channel crossing.  
  
".Ugh.oh man. That was some ride, Aeka must be really strange to like something like that..." She managed to stand up and hold her aching and water filled head "Though. I really think there just being mean to me again.." She thought for a second and then started to walk back to the house. "I'm gonna go tell Tenchi what they did to me.." A little gleam appeared in her eye, but before it could be properly understood, it vanished as soon as it had appeared. "Yeh. then he'll see what they're really like."  
  
***  
  
Tenchi yawned and looked around the room. No sakura.  
  
"She must have gone downstairs.."  
  
He examined the items of clothing strewn about the room and smiled to himself. "My first time.wow." He thought himself as being a man now. Wasn't it suppose to make you a man when you first made love to someone? Then he remembered the other lodgers of the house and scratched the back of his head "How am I gonna explain *this* to Aeka and Ryoko?"  
  
Standing up, he cleaned away the mess of clothes and went into his wardrobe to pick out some of his own. Once fully dressed in his brown pants and a white shirt he walked out of his room and down the hall.  
  
However on his way past the princess's room he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
He could..hear something.  
  
Raising an eyebrow he tried to listen in more. But it was still very faint, so. Placing his ear on the door he held his breath and listened intently.  
  
Inside her could here. muffle gasps, and screams..Just *what* was going on in there? He concentrated more and realized that the screams belonged to Aeka, and light grunts could be heard that were a kin to Ryoko's voice.  
  
(What's happening in there?)  
  
Stepping back from the door he placed his hand over the door handle.  
  
"Hi Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi Jumped back from the door and looked to his right. He sighed.  
  
"Oh hi Sasami.." Sasami noticed were his hand was placed and titled her head.  
  
"What's wrong Tenchi?" Her voice had its usual sound of cuteness and tone of caring in it, which caused him to smile.  
  
"Oh nothing.. I was just.well.. Who's in there?" He motioned to the door. Sasami smiled and said  
  
"Well I think my sister and Ryoko are in there at the moment.. I think there fighting again, every so often you'll here either my sister, or Ryoko scream." Tenchi sighed in relief. They were only fighting. He knocked on the door.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko by now had her head imbedded in Aeka's sex as she lapped away furiously, sucking on her clit every so often. She made sure to please her upper half while she was as it so groped the princess's breasts all the while. Aeka had her hands secure on the back of Ryoko's head as she pressed the pirate's face deeper into her. The shield was holding up, but with her mind no were *near* concentration. It was hard to make it securely sound- proof.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door and Ryoko immediately brought her head up and looked toward it. Aeka was still panting as Ryoko hadn't let up her hand movements ,though her nether regions were getting lonely.  
  
"Ryoko? Aeka? What are you two doing in there? Your not fighting again are you?" It was Tenchi's familiar voice, that was muffled slightly through the door.  
  
Ryoko sighed "N-no Tenchi dear! Were not fighting at all! *In-fact* I'm showing the princess the *benefits* of co-operation!" She grinned slightly at her ironic use of words. Aeka was still moaning slightly as Ryoko's hand movements still hadn't ceased, her mouth was fully open and her eyes were clamped shut as she tried as best she could to keep her sounds of pleasure from alerting Tenchi.  
  
"Oh really? Your getting along? ..Aeka? Are you..?"  
  
Aeka's eyes shot open as she tried to speak. "Ah.y-yes. we are. getting along. just fine, lord Tenchi."  
  
"Really? Wow! That's just great you two! Keep it up!"  
  
Then to both the girls relief the slight tapping of slowly fading footsteps could be hear, and the falling sound of Sasami's and Tenchi's voices dropped into nothing ness.  
  
Ryoko turned her head back to Aeka, who wore a look of growing anticipation. The space pirate laughed and returned her head back to the place that longed to be pleased, and Aeka rested her hands back into position on the back of Ryoko's head.  
  
***  
  
Down in the depths of her lab, Washu sat on her floating cushion, with her eyes closed and in deep concentration.  
  
For, over the past few days, when she had tried to enter Ryoko's mind after the princess had woken up, she had found a problem. Something seemed to be bothering her daughter, and she tried to find out what it was. But to her surprise, she could not.  
  
Somehow Ryoko had managed to raise some sort of barrier in her mind, preventing her mother from gaining access. Washu was slightly upset at this. Why did her daughter feel like she had to hide things from her? Why did she feel the need to block her off?  
  
Did she think that if Washu found out, something bad would happen? Or did she just not trust her?  
  
But she did know something. Something was wrong with her daughter, and she had to find out what.  
  
She would just do the normal thing and go ask her. Yes.  
  
She yawned and opened her eyes, stretching she stood up. But for now she would call it a night, she had not slept in days and thought she disserved some rest.  
  
Ryoko could wait until tommorow.  
  
**End chapter 4**  
  
I know it took some time but its finally done! I may not be able to post another chapter for a while though because I'm studying for my upcoming exams. I hate studying. 


	6. Carnival couples

***The Princess And The Pirate Chapter 6***   
  
**Carnival couples**   
  
Staring at the ceiling, there was little else she could do. Not having slept much anyway, there didn't seem any point in trying to nod off again, so she stared at the ceiling. Her cyan locks hung loosely by her ears and she blew a stray piece from her face, as pure boredom and laziness kicked in and as her golden eyes roamed over the smooth surface of the roof she concluding one thing, she needed a bed.   
  
The rafter was comfortable, she couldn't deny that, but she was the only one who found it comfortable. She had tried to convince Aeka to join her up there for the night, but the princess was having non of it. Juraians didn't have much balance.   
  
Ryoko however had 100% pure perfected balance, all thanks to the genetically enhanced body she had been given by Washu, her so called mother. 'Mother' that was a word for a women who cared dearly about her child, sure Washu says she cares about her, but she didn't believe it. Also, mothers were people who were always there for you, not locked away in a dark dank scary laboratory. Ryoko hated that place, and she'd be damned before going down there of her own free will. Unless of course she wanted something, which was rare. But she needed a bed.   
  
Therefore, she needed to talk to Washu, to make her a room, with a bed. But there was no way in *hell* she'd ask Washu for something, she'd only want something in return.   
  
(That women cant be trusted…) So thought Ryoko, the one person who she was suppose to be able to tell all her troubles to, couldn't be trusted. (She's not a proper mom… never shown it..)   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the light pitter-pattering of feet. She looked over the edge of her beam and saw Sasami, still slightly sleepy, walking downstairs with Ryo-ohki following, or *trying* to follow, as best as her still dozy body could move her. Obviously it was morning, and Sasami was up to make breakfast.   
  
"…G'morning Sasami…" The little girl jumped slightly and then looked up to the rafters, she smiled and giggled.   
  
"Good morning Ryoko… Did I wake you?" Ryoko smiled and shook her head.   
  
"..No.. s'ok I've been awake for a while now.." Sasami nodded as Ryoko teleported off her beam and lightly ruffled the girls hair "What time is it?"   
  
Checking the clock at the side Sasami turned back and smiled "6:30…" Following the little girl into the kitchen she began to help with breakfast.   
  
Passing various utensils and pots and pans, being careful not to break these ones. She didn't want to have to do another long trip into town to buy more stuff. It was lucky she survived, thank Tsunami Washu had explained the purpose of 'shops' and 'towns'. After a while Sasami checked the clock again and turned to her "Ryoko…" Ryoko placed a spoon down and looked over her shoulder "… Do you mind waking everyone up for breakfast?"   
  
She nodded "Sure!" And phased upstairs.   
  
***   
  
First was Mihoshi's room. Ryoko knocked once. But when no answer came she knocked again.   
  
"Yo! Mihoshi… Breakfast is up.." Some light rustling noises inside and then a voice slightly muffled through the door.   
  
"Ok Ryoko, I'll be down in a sec.." Strange that she was up. Everyone was changing. A couple more rustling noises then a scream and a thud "Owee…. Gimme five minutes kay?"   
  
Chuckling she moved onto the next room.   
  
Lightly floating along the hallway she arrived at Tenchi…. And Sakuya's room. "Ah.. maaaan… Do I *hafta* wake these up?" She sighed and shook her head. Knocking on lightly she waited for an answer. When no answer followed she knocked on again, a little harder this time. "You two! Wake up!"   
  
Still no answer she huffed and phased her head through the door, there they both lay tangled in a mess together in bed. As much as Ryoko disliked Sakuya she couldn't help but giggle at how nice it looked. A way she'd like someone to find her and a certain princess in the morning.   
  
Phasing all the way through she floated over to the snoring couple. "Hey you two.. c'mon…" Sakuya stirred lightly and her eyelids fluttered gently open.   
  
"Uhh… R-Ryoko?" Her voice was soft and quiet, still filled with drowsiness. The cyan haired girl felt herself smiling.   
  
"Yeh.. c'mon its morning, Sasami wants us down for breakfast…" She looked over to the still snoring Tenchi and then back to Sakuya "I think your better off waking him up…" Sakuya smiled and nodded and Ryoko teleported out of the room.   
  
Ending her rounds in the princess's room she lightly plodded over to were Aeka lay, her chest gently rising and falling as she slept soundly, Ryoko almost felt guilty waking her up. But she knew it was breakfast time. Kneeling down by her side she reached a hand out and gently stroked the princess's cheek.   
  
Then, she lightly lowered her head down and kissed Aeka's cheek. The princess sighed and shifted slightly before slowly opening her eyes "Good morning honey…" Aeka smiled and giggled.   
  
"Good morning Ryoko.." She lifted her arm and grasped hold of Ryoko's hand.   
  
"Its breakfast time.. You gotta get up.."   
  
The princess whimpered slightly "Do I *have* to?" Ryoko nodded "Can't I just stay with you a little longer?   
  
"Hey, I offered to spend the night with you before didn't I?"   
  
"On your *beam*! I can't get up there!" She sat up and pushed the cover off her "And besides.. imagine what people would say if they found me up there asleep with you?"   
  
Ryoko pouted "…Keeping secrets stinks…" Then getting up again she felt herself being pulled down "Whoa?!" Aeka giggled and wrapped her arms around the space pirate's neck before pulling her down into a lying position.   
  
"Oh come now Ryoko…" She said, her voice tantalizing and sensual "Just a little longer…"   
  
Ryoko gulped "Well…. Maybe a couple of minutes longer…"   
  
***   
  
Tenchi grunted and shivered as the warmth of the covers left him. His eyes still closed he moved his hand down and tried to feel for them, when he found nothing he opened his eyes and sat up "…Hey.. what gives?"   
  
From across the room he saw Sakuya tidying clothes and bed sheets and other things that were out of place, she looked up and smiled at him "Ryoko says its time for breakfast…"   
  
Tenchi raised his brow and nodded "Oooh.. right… wait!? RYOKO!?" Leaping out of bed he ran over to the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders "Ryoko *Saw* us like this?!"   
  
Sakuya nodded slowly "Yes… in-fact she was nice enough to come wake me up…" Putting a pair of socks back in the draw she giggled "Isn't that nice?"   
  
A large sweat-drop found its way on the back on Tenchi's head "Oh yeh… Just lovely.."   
  
***   
  
Everyone was starting to file down to breakfast now, strangely enough Mihoshi was first; then Sakuya and a slightly pale Tenchi and finally a pair of very sweaty and blushing Ryoko and Aeka. Sasami figured that they'd been fighting again, like they always did.   
  
When everyone sat down for breakfast Sasami noticed an empty seat. "Where is little Washu?" She sighed slightly and stared sadly at the empty cushion"I would like it if she could have come too…"   
  
Tenchi gulped and sank back into his seat, going down there was not good for his health.   
  
"I'll go…" All eyes turned over to were Ryoko stood. "I'll go get her if you want…" (I swear to Tsunami… those puppy dog eyes of that kid's are going to be the damn well *Death*of me someday…)   
  
The little girl brightened "Oh thank-you so much Ryoko!"   
  
"Yeh sure…" She sighed and made her way to the door of the lab "…No problem…"   
  
***   
  
Darkness.   
  
The world, or whatever she was in, rotated and zoomed in on her. Her shadow cascaded along the ground and shimmered slightly. The center of this place, she was stood in it and all around her, surrounding her.. was darkness.   
  
A slight warmth underneath her feet. Looking down she could see she was standing in something, a white liquid. Strange as it was… she ignored it and looked up.   
  
As far as her eyes could see and stretching out to the horizon that never existed was nothingness. Pure darkness. So cold save for her bear feet which rested in that strange almost mystical substance, which could only be described as liquid.   
  
"Where am i..?"   
  
She whimpered and looked around "Where is everyone?"   
  
Never had she felt so small, so timid… so scared. Here stood the greatest scientific genius in the universe… scared of the dark. "..I don't wanna be alone…"   
  
Why did that sound so familiar, she'd heard that before.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Release me! It's dark and it's scary! I don't wanna be alone!"   
  
Her head shot up and she looked around "R-Ryoko?! Were are you!?"   
  
"Mommy! Please let me go!"   
  
"Ryoko!? I'm coming don't worry!" Although she could not tell were the voice was coming from, she began running in any direction. The constant crying and whimpering of the scared and terrified voice of her daughter rang through her eyes like church bells. She had locked her down there, she had left her alone, she had caused her to be so scared. She had even found it funny, and taped Ryoko. While she cried out to be released. She was no better than Kagato.   
  
"Mommy I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll be a good girl, promise! Just let me go!!" Another sniffle and loud child-like wailing filled her ears, Washu tried as hard as she could to keep her own tears back as they threatened to pour out of her eyes.   
  
"Ryoko! Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong!" As she continued to stumble in the darkness the sound of crying left her ears.   
  
"….Then… why did you trap me down here?" Washu's heart skipped a beat her throat suddenly ran dry and her breath caught.   
  
"I-I… I don't know…" There was a dead silence for a while, the light children's sniffling stopped, there was no crying no wailing.   
  
"Washu…."   
  
She stopped again, "Ryoko? Were are you?"   
  
"Washu… Washu…" The voice sounded more solid, and more calm.   
  
"Ryoko tell me where you are!!" She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, how could she do this to her?!   
  
"WASHU…WASHU… wake up…"   
  
"W-Wake up?" She looked around, the darkness was beginning to thin, she could feel the warmth returning.   
  
"DAMMIT WASHU WAKE UP!!"   
  
"HUH!?" she sat up abruptly "Wha-What!?" Looking around she could see she was still in her lab.   
  
"Good.." Ryoko stood next to her with a slightly agitated look on her face "Your finally awake…"   
  
Raising a fiery red eyebrow she looked at her daughter "Awake..? Oh… I was.. asleep?"   
  
Ryoko gave her an odd look, as if she had grown horns "…Yeeees… Don't tell me you didn't know…" She tutted and pointed a thumb to the lab door. "Cmon Washu… Sasami's got breakfast ready.. an *I* had the honor of waking your lazy self… Get a move on.."   
  
Watching her daughter float out of her lab, she wiped away a little bit of drool from her lip "…It was just a dream…"   
  
***   
  
"This looks great Sasami!" Sakuya's eyes boggled at the vast array of food and drinks "…Your defiantly a wonderful cook.. to do this *all* by yourself!"   
  
Sasami giggled and blushed slightly. "Thank-you but Ryoko helped a bit too…"   
  
"Oh wonderful…" Said Aeka, obviously making sure to show her sarcasm "I suppose we should be thankful that we are still alive…. For the time being.." She sighed and continued eating.   
  
"Gee… thanks.." Aeka 'urked' slightly and looked over to Washu's laboratory door were a slightly annoyed yet playful looking Ryoko stood. She placed a hand on her hip and walked over next to Aeka "I think is should get some credit… I helped after all.." She plonked herself down next to the princess just as a timid looking Washu emerged from her lab.   
  
Sasami beamed and giggled "Oh hello little Washu! Good morning!"   
  
Putting on a nervous smile she approached the table and sat lightly next to Mihoshi "G-Good morning…" She was still slightly shaken from the dream, although she knew it just to be a simple silly dream she couldn't help but feel something for it. And she *never* had dreams like that before, why, she couldn't even remember the last time she had a nightmare!   
  
"Are you alright little Washu?" She looked up and saw Sasami's concerned faced staring right at her.   
  
"Huh? yes I'm fine…" Ryoko even stopped bickering with Aeka to look over at her strangely nervous looking mother.   
  
"Hey.. you ok?" Washu jumped slightly causing Ryoko to briefly wear a concerned look of her own, though briefly. She didn't want anyone thinking she was going soft.   
  
Though it was a simple question it made Washu feel a hell of a lot better, and she gave a genuine smile "Yeh.. I'm ok.." (Just a dream..)   
  
"I've been wondering…" Sakuya said, earning everyone's attention thankfully for Washu, she didn't like too much fuss concentrated on her. "You know there's are carnival today right?"   
  
Everyone shook their heads save for Tenchi "Oh yeh! I heard about it while we were at school!" He paused briefly "It's the carnival of coming Autumn right?" Sakuya nodded and he cocked his head while smiling. "Why? What about it?"   
  
Sakuya giggled "I thought we might be able to go… If it's ok with you of course."   
  
Giving a hearty laugh Tenchi nodded "Oh sure! I haven't been out in ages.. a day out will do us all some good." Ryoko looked slightly worried and glanced over to Aeka who was calmly eating "So what do you all say guys?" She turned back and watched everyone nod in agreement. Sasami giggled in her usual way as she started to put the dishes away.   
  
"Great! A carnival wow!" She hurried into the kitchen to wash up.   
  
Mihoshi yelled out happily as she began recklessly flinging food around "Oh wow! Oh wow! I love carnivals!"   
  
Ryoko reached out "B-but what about…." She stopped in mid sentence as she felt a hand from under the table gently grasp her own hidden one. Turning to the princess she saw that she was smiling at her, she shook her head and stood up.   
  
"I guess I shall go get ready then…" Taking her eyes from the cyan haired women she looked toward Tenchi "What time are we to leave?"   
  
Tenchi looked thoughtful and then smiled "The carnival starts a 9am, so we should leave at around 8:30"   
  
She nodded and headed up stairs without another word breathed to anyone.   
  
Across from the table Washu gave her daughter a questioned look that went unseen. (What a perfect opportunity, today while we're at the carnival. I'll ask her exactly what's wrong….)   
  
"Were you saying something Ryoko?" The boy's tone was calm and concerned   
  
Shaking her head she stood "No… nothing… I'll go get ready now." Then floating up to the roof, she phased through it.   
  
***   
  
Princess Aeka stood in-front of her mirror as she brushed her long violet hair, her ruby eyes glistened slightly in the dim lighting of the room. She smiled calmly as she admired the beautiful dress that Ryoko had bought for her. The sky blue really brought out the shine in her hair and highlighted her eyes.   
  
She jumped a little as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, looking up into the mirror a pair of golden orbs gazed into her own, a slight smile on the owners face. Ryoko lightly rested her head against Aeka's shoulder "You look beautiful…." Her voice was laced with it's usual sensual lowness, the deep tone that would send a shiver through your spine no matter *what* the owner was saying, Aeka turned around and smiled, she brought her arms up and put them around Ryoko's neck as the space pirate lowered her head for a kiss.   
  
"Thankyou…" Aeka mentally thanked whatever power that was out there, that gave her the wonderful feeling she got ever time Ryoko was near, she thanked them also for giving her Ryoko.   
  
The space pirates face suddenly turned serious as she looked deep into Aeka's violet eyes "Are you sure… that you'll be ok?" She swallowed the lump forming in the back of her throat "..Going out again I mean.."   
  
Aeka nodded and smiled slightly "I shall be fine, I cannot seclude myself to this house because of one incident…" Holding Ryoko tighter and finding comfort in her presence she sighed "…Don't worry…"   
  
"I have to…" She chuckled slightly at Aeka's expression "…That's my job"   
  
***   
  
So once everyone was dressed and ready, they set off for the carnival. It wasn't that long a trip and took around 10minutes to get there. When everyone arrived they went their own separate ways, Tenchi went with Sakuya, who insisted that Sasami and Washu should join them. "Having children around makes me feel better" So she said, no matter *how*many times people had tried to explain to her that Washu was in-fact Ryoko's mother she still couldn't quite grasp that Washu was a lot older than she looked. Mihoshi also decided to tag along with them, and of course, Ryoko and Aeka went off together on their own.   
  
It was a wonderful atmosphere as Ryoko and Aeka walked along the street, many children were laughing and playing, the wonderful colors and music, all the rides and stalls to choose from. As they walked a little further down Ryoko glanced over and saw that the princess was in deep thought "Something up Aeka?" Aeka jumped a little but soon calmed, she lifted her head and smiled.   
  
"No… not really"   
  
Ryoko huffed and crossed her arms "Not *really*? Then that means that there *is* something… c'mon….. tell me what's on your mind."   
  
Nodding as the continued to pass many stalls and so on she lightly fiddled with her dress collar "Remember the first time we came to a carnival?" Noticing the look on Ryoko's face she quickly continued "I mean the *Real*time we came to a carnival, not some silly story to make one of us seem like the bad guy.."   
  
Chuckling slightly the ex-space pirate tried to remember.   
  
***   
  
The carnival lights were shining all around Jurai, many stalls were cram packed with items of luxury and tacky crap. But down near the bottom stood a single stall, on it two people tended to it, one a very tall slender and not to mention very beautiful red headed women and at her side her very short very young cyan haired daughter, so short in-fact that she could barely see over the table top. Not far away and playing around the little girl's feet was a small fuzzy brown and white cabbit.   
  
The women fiddled with very complex trinkets and machines all her own making and design. While the little girl played about with some little badges she herself had made, little pretty badges in all shapes and sizes. Some the shape of her cabbit and others of flowers and such, but the one she was most proud of was the badge in the shape of a bird; a big red bird, it's feathers resembled that of flames and its wings spread out, the little girl polished it again.   
  
"Hello there!" Ryoko looked up and saw her mother was talking to a customer, a tall sky blue haired lady in very fine robes "Ah… lady Misaki.. How may I help you?" The two women talked as her mother showed the lady some of her best equipment.   
  
"Mya Mya!" Looking down again she saw that Ryo-ohki was sniffing under the table and jumping about.   
  
She reached out and patted the cabbit slightly "What's wrong Ryo-ohki? Is there something there?" The cabbit jumped around again before bounding up onto her shoulder. The little girl walked forward as curiosity got the better of her, she lifted the table blanket and gasped slightly at what she saw.   
  
For there, not more than a few inches away stood another little girl, her hair a wonderful shade of passionate violate and her eyes a stunning color of ruby. The little girl looked nervously around as she tugged and fiddled with her kimono.   
  
"Um… hi….." The little girl jumped and turned to look at Ryoko, she froze momentarily not sure of what to say.   
  
"H-Hello…" Her voice was sweet and very high pitched, but not so as to hurt your ears. She was obviously of noble blood as her perfect juraian accent was heard clearly.   
  
Ryoko crawled under the table and stood up in-front of the little violet haired girl "My name is Ryoko… What's yours?"   
  
Stuttering slightly she coughed and bit her lip "My name is Aeka, I am pleased to meet you.."   
  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow as she saw the girl tremble ever so slightly "Hey hey! There's no need to be so nervous, I'm not gonna bite your head off ya know?" She looked around and walked over to the table. Standing on her tip toes she reached up and pulled something down then walked back over to Aeka. "Here…" She held out her hand to reveal the bird badge "Its not much but you can have it…"   
  
Reaching out a shaky hand Aeka took the bird badge and stared at it. She eyed it with curiosity looking at the many pretty colors is feathers shared, then looking up again she gave Ryoko a peculiar look "This is for me?" Ryoko nodded and smiled "…Thankyou.."   
  
"Oh! Aeka dear you've made a new friend!" Misaki immediately swooped down and some how managed to scoop both girls up in her grasp hugging them tightly. Ryoko fidgeted and struggled as Aeka just hung there in her arms, obviously this was normal to her. Finally the women put them back onto the ground and gave Ryoko a strange look while her mother looked on in amusement. "You must be Ryoko.." Ryoko nodded and glanced up at her mother who only smiled and giggled "Miss Washu has told me many things about her little Ryoko!" Again she glanced to her mother, only this time it was more of a glare.   
  
"Y-you know my mom?"   
  
Misaki grinned and nodded as Washu came out from under the table to join them "Oh yes I know your mommy! Miss Washu has helped me a lot with equipment to help keep our Jurai trees in perfect condition, your mother is smart!"   
  
Crossing her arms Ryoko smirked "Of course…" She said feeling proud "She *Is* the greatest scientific genius in the universe.." She stated matter-of-factly emitting a small giggle from the little girl.   
  
"Yes quite right.." changing the subject she motioned over to Aeka "…Well I'm sure you two have already met, but ill introduce us both all the same…" She pointed to herself, ruffling her robes slightly "I am lady Misaki, wife of Azuza….." Azuza, Azuza, were had she heard that name before?   
  
Then lightly patting Aeka's head she continued "And this is my daughter, Princess Aeka Jurai…."   
  
Ryoko's eyes widened and she spluttered stumbling backwards "P-P-PRINCESS!?"   
  
***   
  
Aeka chuckled sightly as they continued to walk along the colorfully lit path "You should have seen your face!"   
  
Giving a small chuckle of her own Ryoko nudged her princess "Hey! How would you feel if this cute, shy little girl that you have only just met turned out to be a princess?" She smiled "I think you woulda reacted in the same way right?"   
  
"Most likely…"   
  
"But anyways! What are we doing just walking down here! This is a carnival for crying out loud! Lets have us some fun!" Grabbing the princess's arm she proceeded in dragging her down the path to find a stall that she liked.   
  
***   
  
"Wow! Tenchi can you get me that?" Sasami waved a hand at a big fuzzy teddy bear sat on one of the shop tables, she giggled as Tenchi looked closely at it "Its so cute!"   
  
Tenchi stepped forward and prodded the overly cute stuffed animal "You want this one?" Sasami nodded. "Alright then" He turned to the stall owner and smiled pulling out his wallet "Excuse me? Can I have that bear over there please?" The shopkeeper nodded and brought the bear over, handing it to Sasami "Thankyou.." Tenchi paid for the bear and smiled as Sasami showed it to Sakuya.   
  
"Oh that's cute Sasami!" Sakuya picked the bear up and hugged it "Wow, its so soft too!" Then spinning around she bounded over to Washu, the bear firmly in her grasp "Oh little Washu!" The little scientist cringed and turned her head to face her.   
  
"….What now?"   
  
"Isn't this bear so adorable!?" Then ramming the toy in the read heads face she proceeded in patting Washu's head "Do you want one too?"   
  
Washu sweat dropped "No thankyou… I'm fine.. really" Washu carefully handed the bear back to Sasami, making sure to resist the urge in ramming it down Sakuya's throat.   
  
Sakuya giggled "Oh c'mon! A little girl like you should have lots of teddy bears!"   
  
For the millionth time that evening Washu cringed "Tell me something Sakuya…"   
  
The dark haired teenager looked over to her "Hmm? What is it?"   
  
"Do you dye your hair?"   
  
***   
  
"WE HAVE A WINNER!"   
  
Ryoko waved her arms around "Whoo hoo!" As the guy in the cheap shiny suite handed her yet *another* stuffed animal, it seemed as though that was all the carnival had for prizes, but Ryoko knew otherwise.   
  
"Well done young lady! Thank-you for playing!" As the two girls walked away from the stall Ryoko balanced the many prizes she had acquired in her arms. Two bottles of sake she had won at the shooting range, a large chocolate dinosaur won on the buzzer stall, two small bags of goodies and a large stuffed cat.   
  
"How do you do it?" Asked Aeka as they walked down the street. Ryoko managed to peep over her prizes to look at her.   
  
"Do what?"   
  
Waving a hand slightly she pointed at all the items "Win every-time you play something?" She took the two bottles of sake and the chocolate dinosaur from her before she dropped them. Ryoko shifted the toy cat to under her arm and held the small bags of goodies in the other free hand.   
  
"Oh that? Just lucky I guess.." She shrugged her shoulders and held up a goody bad "Want some?"   
  
"No thankyou…"   
  
"Suite yourself…."   
  
They continued to walk in silence down the rest of the path until they reached a small square. In the center was a small fountain with a unicorn sprouting water from its open mouth. Around the edges were rows of cherry blossoms, neatly cut so that they rose no higher than you head and some benches around the outside.   
  
Slowly they both approached a nearby bench and sat down, Ryoko placed the items on the ground at her side as Aeka did the same.   
  
Resting her arms over the edge of the bench Ryoko leaned back and looked up into the sky. The stars were all out tonight, glistening and sparkling.   
  
Dancing and fluttering along the dark night sky. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms in the air made her senses go insane. It was perfect.   
  
"Wouldn't it be nice…."   
  
"Huh?" The cyan haired girl glanced over to Aeka, slightly surprised to see the girl staring into the night sky with her. She kept her gaze steady, her ruby eyes darted from star to star.   
  
Not wavering her train of vision she continued "Wouldn't it be nice… if could just stay like this?"   
  
Ryoko sat up and shifted her position so she was staring directly at the side of the princess. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean if we could just stay together like this?"   
  
Reaching out she lightly placed a hand on Aeka's shoulder "I don't understand, were always together aren't we? I mean, we practically live under the same roof with everyone else!" She chuckled slightly.   
  
"Yes… with everyone else…" Aeka looked over this time "What if someone finds out? What if they try to separate us?" Her tone of voice sounded urgent and almost pleading.   
  
Immediately Ryoko moved her hand to grasp hold of the princess's She shuffled up closer and wrapped her free arm around Aeka's shoulder "Hey hey.. Its ok.. shh…" Smiling slightly as the princess rested her head on her chest she continued "Whatever happens, we're in this together…"   
  
Aeka lifted her head and stared deeply into Ryoko's amber eyes, she searched into them and saw love. Nothing but unconditional love, she saw no selfish Ryoko, no scheming Ryoko. Not the Ryoko she had met on Jurai, but a new side, the side that rarely ever came out of hiding. And she became lost, lost in those eyes as she leaned forward taking the pirates lips with her own she closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
Together.   
  
***   
  
The small group of four moved on to the next stall, one member lagging behind slightly, Sasami looked back. "Washu! C'mon your gonna get left behind!"   
  
Turning to face Sasami the little red-head smiled and shook her head "You guys go on without me, there's something I gotta take care of ok?" Sasami nodded and ran to catch up with the rest of the group, smiling again Washu made her way down through the crowd of people, searching within them and around her as she walked.   
  
***   
  
Aeka moaned slightly as she felt the pirate's tongue slide into her mouth, she wrapped her arms around Ryoko's waist and closed her eyes.   
  
Ryoko reached and ran her finger's through the long silky hair of the princess, marveling in how soft it felt as Aeka's tongue met her own, and thus the dance began again.   
  
***   
  
She stumbled again as she was pushed by passers by. The crowd knocked her and pushed her, bumped her and banged into her.   
  
"DAMMIT YOU PRICKS! WOULD YOU MOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!?" Nearly everyone stopped and stared at the little read headed girl, mother's shook their heads and grandparents gasped. Washu crossed her arms "Yeh yeh, whatever… now kindly move out of the way so I can find my daughter please?" That got her a few strange stares, but non the less they moved out of the way for her. "….Thankyou…"   
  
Straightening herself she proceeded in high tailing it down through the rest of the carnival, her head and eyes darting left and right, left and right.   
  
***   
  
The world seemed to have stopped, their surroundings seemed to have frozen. There was only them and them only. Together, holding each other close, sharing their love and warmth through a passionate kiss, the affect clearly written on their bright red cheeks.   
  
***   
  
"Excuse me?" Washu tugged on an old man's coat, the man shuffled around to face her.   
  
"Yes young lady?" Sometimes looking like a child was a pain, thought it did have it's fringe benefits.   
  
She smiled sweetly, mimicking Sakuya, that ridiculous grin of hers seemed to get her anything… and anyone "I was wondering, have you seen two girls walk past here?" She stood on her tip toes and raised a hand "About this tall.. One had… um …." This sounded so stupid, especially on earth "..Purple hair and the other had spiky hair?"   
  
Surprisingly the old man nodded straight away "Oh yes… those two.. cant forget a pair like that…" He stretched his arm out and pointed down a path into a small cherry tree grove "They went into that park there…."   
  
Thanking the man she rushed off down the path.   
  
Walking into a small square she looked around, admiring the slightly lit lanterns causing shadows to cascade off the small neatly cut cherry trees, in the center stood a large stone unicorn, proudly spurting a stream of water from its mouth.   
  
Then she looked to her right and noticed the two figures sat on the bench (Oh there they are…) She smiled and started to walk toward them… As she went closer she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in the back of her throat.   
  
***   
  
Slowly Ryoko's eyes fluttered open as she felt a presence nearby. She glanced over Aeka's shoulder and nearly choked.   
  
The princess too opened her eyes as she felt Ryoko's body convulse and tense slightly. Tilting her head backwards she saw the panic stricken face on the pirate. "Ryoko… what's wrong?"   
  
Suddenly Ryoko was off the bench and on her feet, looking over Aeka and at whatever had caused her to panic so. "….Shit…" she muttered under her breath as Aeka turned around to look also. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw a small shadowed figure stood at the entrance to the small square, staring directly at them.   
  
***   
  
Washu looked on with disbelief as her daughter jumped to her feet. A stray tear ran down her face and Ryoko tried frantically to explain.   
  
She waved her arms in-front of her and shook her hands in defense "W-Wait! Washu it's not what you think!"   
  
(Oh no… Oh Tsunami no…)   
  
"Washu I can explain!.." She took a cautious step forward and cringed slightly as her mother took one, of equal distance backwards.   
  
Shaking her head Washu clenched her fists tightly and grit her teeth.   
  
And without another word she turned on her heels and rushed back up the path, into the carnival again, in a flurry of pain and hurt.   
  
Immediately Ryoko was after her, and Aeka, not bothering to pick their prizes up was close behind as they both ran up the path and back into the carnival.   
  
Making it back to the carnival they both stopped and looked around, crowds and crowds of people, children, adults and so on. But no Washu, no Washu anywere. Ryoko knelt down and punched the ground, her knuckles grinding deep into the dirt.   
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"   
  
Whatever happens…… we're in this together….   
  
**End chapter 6**   
  
Authors notes: Whoo hoo! Finally! After a billion years I've finally finished the chapter! After weeks and weeks of writers block ive finally done it…. Ehehe. Well I hope that was ok. Comments and stuff send to yokouragasi593@hotmail.com anything regarding this fic is most welcome. 


	7. Falling Into Darkness

::The princess and the Pirate Chapter seven::  
  
:: Falling into darkness ::  
  
She ran as quickly as her small form would allow, up the path and a sharp right. Running behind the stalls she ran into the forest surrounding the carnival. From there on she had no destination in mind, just to get as far away as fast as she could.  
  
Her hands guarded her face as she pushed on deeper into the woods, branches slapping at her hands, stinking and red as they protected her head.  
  
The sounds of the carnival were fading, the lights dimming and soon she was left with naught but the light of the moon for a guide and the sounds of cicadas for her lullaby.  
  
Speaking of lullabies she was feeling rather sleepy. Maybe it was the running, for she had been for longer than she cared to remember. Her legs felt weary as she stumbled several times, her khaki shorts black with dirt, her tights shredded and torn.  
  
Though she did not feel it, she carried on running she ran and ran. Twisting and weaving around tree and bush and rock. Until at last, tired and exhausted she collapsed onto the forest floor.  
  
***  
  
Still back at the carnival Ryoko pounded a fist into the dirt a crater formed as a result of her anger, she started slightly as she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder looking up she was met by Aeka's concerned face.  
  
They had both searched around the carnival and hadn't found a thing- not wanting to tell the others they had took it upon themselves to do the searching.  
  
It was then that a nearby discussion had caught both their attentions, and elderly woman and another younger one stood on the edge of the carnival looking out into the woods. "..You think she'll be ok?" Said the younger one, the old woman shook her head "..Dunno, too old to go in after her... poor girl she looked so upset"  
  
Ryoko was up on her feet and over to the two in a flash, Aeka close behind. She ran up to the pair and tapped the young woman on her shoulder "..Uh what are you both talking about?" The young woman made a face at her rudeness but decided to let it pass.  
  
Pointing into the woods she sighed "...Little girl, couldn't have been older than twelve. Beautiful little thing with bright red hair and gorgeous green eyes..." Ryoko nodded "Yeh yeh? What happened? did she run in there?" The young woman nodded "..Yeh, she was in an awful state.." Aeka made her way over and bowed respectfully to the woman ".How long ago did you see her?"  
  
".. 'Bout and hour dear, poor thing... goodness knows what's in those woods.." No sooner had the old woman finished, Ryoko was dashing into the woods. The princess quickly bowed to them both and ran after her.  
  
***  
  
How long had she been laying here?  
  
She didn't know.  
  
And perhaps she didn't care.  
  
Not moving an inch she merely lay there, her face on the cold floor of the forest. Her hair becoming damp as the light rain splashed down onto her head.  
  
A thought past through her mind as she remembered her daughter's words.  
  
It's not what it looks like!  
  
But it was obvious it was, besides that wasn't what she was upset about. Her emerald eyes widened.  
  
I can explain!  
  
Explain? Explain what? Now it was obvious what was going on, something between Ryoko and Aeka had happened. She wasn't sure just what but she knew it was something. But why was it....  
  
(Does Ryoko think I'm angry that she's homosexual?) Of course she wasn't angry at that. Most people in the universe are homosexual. It's just that only an odd few stepped forward and admitted that.  
  
Lifting her arms she pushed her self off the floor, only to fall back onto the soft wet ground. She was extremely weak, running so far she expected.  
  
That wasn't the reason she was upset. Hell no. It was the fact that her own daughter was to scared to come and tell her. Of course they weren't on the greatest of terms. But Washu generally thought they were becoming closer.  
  
And that was when it hit her.  
  
The dream. The dream she had seen, her in her true form talking and laughing with her daughter. She wasn't certain so she had to check. Tapping into the mind of her daughter she searched for her past dreams, dreams that concerned her as her adult self. And true to be, there they were. Several dreams of Ryoko's suppressed past, a past were they were both together.  
  
(That's it!) She mentally slapped herself for not realising earlier (..I know what was wrong, She needs me. She didn't even realize it herself! She needed me to reassure her everything was ok, and that no-one would think differently.) A small smile crept on her lips (She's just a confused little girl...)  
  
But she was still very much upset, Ryoko didn't trust her. She'd give everything if Ryoko would just trust her and accept her. (Ryoko needs me, and here I am running... I need.. to go back, gotta.. tell her everything's ..ok..) Her eyes closed slightly (so.... tired)  
  
And she drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
The princess panted heavily as she tried her best to keep up with Ryoko. The concern stricken oni had taken to the woods quicker than Aeka thought possible, no matter how much Ryoko wanted to hide it- she truly cared for Washu. Why else would she have been so hasty to find her?  
  
Yelping as she tripped and fell over a root she hit the floor hard, alerting Ryoko. Ryoko quickly spun around and as she saw Aeka laying on the floor cradling her knee she dashed over to her and knelt down. "Aeka are you alright!?" Reaching out the cyan haired girl gently touched Aeka's knee. Hissing in pain she flinched as Ryoko's finger tips gently brushed it, Ryoko quickly withdrew her hand as if she had been cut by a knife. "I'm sorry Aeka!" Her pleading eyes seemed to belong to someone else as she tentivly picked the princess up in her arms careful not to harm her.  
  
Aeka shook her head "..I-I am quite alright Ryoko, You did not hurt me..." Ryoko smiled and shifted the princess' weight in her arms. "And I am quite capable of walking on my own..."  
  
"..Sure" She said, her voice playful with a hint of a chuckle "That's why when i only lightly touched you it hurt neh?"  
  
Blushing slightly she giggled and nodded "..Very well then..."  
  
Turning back around Ryoko continued her way through the forest. This time a little slower.  
  
***  
  
"That'll be all detective...." Kiyone saluted, she was finally going back home.  
  
Having been called by to headquarters so urgently she didn't have much time to explain the reason, not like she knew herself. But as she had gone through the office doors to talk to her commander he had said it clear and straight "I'm giving you a raise" Her eyes had sparkled and tears of joy flew freely down her face as heaven looked down upon her and smiled.  
  
But then he had added "...Now, here's a list of new partners you can choose from" Suddenly heaven was shrouded in dark rain clouds as she quickly ran over to him. "What do you mean? I've got first class detective Mihoshi for my partner already!"  
  
The commander shook his head at the teal haired detective "...Sorry but Mihoshi isn't qualified for this job..." Raising an eyebrow Kiyone began to add things up in the situation "...What, so.. Mihoshi isn't getting the raise with me?"  
  
He shook his head "No..." He said, he didn't seem the least bit sympathetic, in-fact he sounded a little frustrated. "She'd only mess things up for you and probably end up with you getting a demotion within the first week!" As if that should have been plainly obvious for Kiyone to see. She pulled a face at that, shaking a finger at him to add emphasis. "Hey! Detective Mihoshi is a hard working G.P officer! ....Sure she's a little clumsy at times but in the end she *always* gets the job done!" She paused for a second allowing the slightly shocked commander to take all of this in, then she smirked "..In-fact, doesn't her record state that she alone has brought the most criminals to justice in the whole of the G.P history?"  
  
The commander sweat-dropped and thumbed through his files on Mihoshi and Kiyone, getting to Mihoshi's own personal files he saw that the green eyed officer was indeed telling the truth. Mihoshi *had* actually come out on top for the amount of criminals she had apprehended during her time with the G.P.  
  
Giving a light cough the commander placed the file down and looked up to her "...I'm sorry but only you have managed to be entitled to this raise, no matter how much you disagree officer Mihoshi will *not* be your partner in this position..."  
  
"Fine" She simply stated, closing her eyes and turning on her heals. "..Then I wont take it"  
  
And that was where they ended up, the commander her stopped her before she had left and tried to coax her into taking the job. But she had down right refused, and there would be no way they could change her mind. How dare they criticize Mihoshi's standard of work? Just because she was an enigma and not exactly one of the most cautious of detectives *didn't* mean that she was no good! But finally after some time of endless talking and arguing... well a one sided argument. The commander had finally let her leave, with her old position and old partner.  
  
She saluted "..I'll be back off to earth then" He nodded and she left, as simply as that.  
  
With Yagami set on a course to Earth, she would be back home in no-time. "..'Wonder what's gone on while I was away..."  
  
***  
  
All his money spent, and his energy not far behind Tenchi nodded and turned to his little group of three. "Mihoshi, Sasami, Sakuya ... it's getting a little late... you think we should head home now?"  
  
The little sky blue haired girl yawned and stretched "..ok, lets go find Ryoko, Washu and my sister..." She was about to say something else when Sakuya leaped forward to cling onto Tenchi's arm.  
  
"..I saw them leave a while ago.. they went home.." Her sweet smile made Tenchi smile back warmly, she could make him do anything. And she knew it. He nodded and then looked up again. "Alright then... lets head home"  
  
***  
  
It felt as if it had left her. The warmth. And not just in temperature, it felt as if every warmth she had ever experienced was slowly slipping out of her grasp, and she could do nothing to stop it. The warmth she had felt when she had seen her daughter again for the first time in 5,000 years. The warmth she had felt when Ryoko asked her if she was alright at the table. Every little and big warmth was slowly drifting away, drifting into a dream.  
  
That was when the cold surrounded her, the darkness shrouded her and enveloped her and silently she began to fall. Into its dark void of nothingness, one she could never hope to escape from. It's tight grip squeezed at her, she gasped for breath as each one became harder.  
  
Clutching at her throat her emerald eyes widened, she really couldn't breath. The darkness was pulling her deeper and finally, when she thought that she had everything figured out, everything would be better. She felt it slowly drag her down, deeper and deeper.  
  
And that was it.  
  
Until of course, the vice like grip of darkness softened and was replaced by a protective and loving grasp. It pulled her up and out of the darkness and in a burst of bright lights and flashes, she gazed into the feline amber eyes of her daughter. Her heart skipped a beat, Ryoko was smiling. But the strange thing was, her smile was caring, and loving, one that Washu had never seen before, well at least directed at her. And Ryoko was.... crying.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Washu didn't know what to do. Why was her baby crying? Of all people, she shouldn't be the one crying.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She was sorry? Why? Washu's emerald eyes widened once more as her, strong and cold daughter broke down into a fit of crying, pressing her tear stained face in the scientist's muddy shirt. "Please don't hate me! Please don't be angry with me!" Her now timid looking form trembled into the wide-eyed Washu's shirt. Ryoko clawed at Washu's back holding tight and not seeming to let go. Now on her knees her tears dampened her clothes as Aeka behind, almost as confused as Washu and equally as worried.  
  
Hate her? how in the world could Washu hate her? The little scientist decided, that a few times in everyone's life there were times to take drastic measures. And her daughter scared and crying was right at the top of the list of these kinds of measures, and there was one thing that Washu always did in these times. So, shedding her child like shell she transformed into her adult appearance. And before Ryoko had any time to really know what was going on she brought the now shorter girl into her arms and hugged her tightly. The young girl responded immediately, wrapping her arms around her mother and sobbing deeply into her chest. Washu smiled calmly, and stroked Ryoko's cyan hair gently, whispering soothingly to her. "Shhh..Shhh... calm down.." And so she did, but not much, her violent shaking subsided and turned into small shivers. Her deep sobbing, light sniffles. "..I don't hate you, and I'm certainly not angry with you..."  
  
Her now deep voice was quiet and calming, it gave of a sense of protection and care. Something that the cyan haired girl needed the most right now. "..Don't say sorry.. there's no need to say sorry sweetie.." She stroked her hair softly and Aeka walked over to kneel behind Ryoko, rubbing her back as the girl quietened and listened to her mother. "..I'm not really sure what's going on between you and Aeka... can you tell me please?" Golden eyes emerged from their hiding place and gazed into green.  
  
Ryoko's face now red and stained with tears held a small smile as she spoke, her voice sounded genuinely happy at this fact "..I love Aeka... With all my heart" The ruby eyed girls face softened, and she smiled and nodded "As I love Ryoko also with all my heart"  
  
Nodding the tall red head grinned "I guessed as much... and it took you long enough" Both girls gave her an odd look and she chuckled. "Oh PUH- lease! You two always were there for each other when either Tenchi pushed one of you away or you were depressed" They thought about it and their eyes widened in unison, it was true. They were "...I woulda thought you two woulda got together long before now... seems that Tenchi was in the way neh?" Then she grinned "But now that Sakuya bitch took him you can finally get back together again"  
  
.......Again?  
  
Raising an eyebrow Ryoko blinked "...Um... Again?" Washu nodded. "Wait a sec..."  
  
Again she nodded "Yeh yeh, I knew bout a certain little girl and another certain little princess who kept sneaking off together at night when the little girl's mommy came to show the queen her latest invention to help produce more life trees"  
  
Both girls blushed. ".... So.. Miss Washu... you knew about us? And can you tell us why we forgot?" Washu nodded. "Simple" She stated "...See both of you went into stasis of some kind no? Aeka on her ship and Ryoko in the cave? Well, stasis is well known for slowly deteriorating long term memory isn't it?" Aeka nodded then held up a finger "But it only happens after a long period of time, and that is only if the person in stasis was in an emotional state before stasis occurs..." Again Washu nodded, she knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Mmm Hmm... But if you remember, you both were. Ryoko was emotional because she had just had a large battle and Aeka was emotional because she was searching for Yosho"  
  
"Oh.." They both said. Washu was always right, and they didn't understand why the tried to challenge her. Maybe it was just a habit.  
  
Beaming Washu hugged her daughter again "..I think you make such a cute couple!"  
  
Aeka blushed, Ryoko grinned and struggled in Washu's grip and Washu squeezed harder. "..Can't breath... Mom! Not so...tight!" Washu's eyes widened and sparkled. "You called me mom!!!"  
  
Ryoko started to turn blue, and Aeka sweat-dropped , patting her back she sighed. "......I feel your pain Ryoko.... I feel your pain"  
  
::End chapter 7::  
  
{At freakin last!! I finished this chapter!! woooooooooooo!! Please review! Pleeaaaaaseeeee} 


	8. The Truth Hurts

::The Princess And The Pirate Chapter 8::  
  
::The Truth Hurts::  
  
The dark haired teenage girl grinned up at Tenchi as she latched onto his arm, Nobuyuki came to pick them up on time and they were already halfway home. Mihoshi rode upfront happily chatting to the Masaki father and a normal conversation at that. Well, non hentai at least, Nobuyuki had inquired about Mihoshi's job in the G.P and she had happily began to tell him stories about her exciting life as a first class detective. He clearly noted that every time she mentioned Kiyone's name her voice would soften and her eyes would take on a distant look. This caused him to grin and lean in closer, he was hoping that Mihoshi felt a certain way about Kiyone... he was praying, because if this was true... then his video camera footage would never be the same again.  
  
Finally home all five people in the car filed out and into the house, Sakuya still clinging relentlessly onto Tenchi's arm, staring dreamily up at him, he didn't seem to mind- in-fact he smiled back down at her as they walked into the house. Ryo-ohki ran quickly outside to greet Sasami, mewing happily, seeing as animals couldn't go to carnivals she had to stay at home. Suddenly the cabbit hissed and puffed out her cheeks as Sakuya walked past, the teenager yelped and jumped back as Tenchi raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter Ryo-ohki? ...It's just Sakuya"  
  
"Myaaa! Hiss!" Ryo-ohki spat angrily at her batting a paw in her direction, in means of a threat. Sakuya sneered at Ryo-ohki before running into the living room.  
  
"..Hey, I thought Ryoko, Miss Aeka and Little Washu were back..." The blond detective still closely by Nobuyuki's side placed a finger to her lips in thought. "..Maybe they're in the lab"  
  
***  
  
"OW!" Ryoko quickly ran to her mother's aid as the tall woman collapsed onto the floor. "W-What's wrong mom!?" Washu cringed and held her leg "...Ack.. My ankle is broken.... Must've happened when I fell before..."  
  
Ryoko sweat-dropped, Aeka with her own injured leg was clinging to her back in a piggy back ride, now Washu was hurt too!?  
  
"Well... I guess you can't walk... So I'll have to carry you until we get to the others..." She didn't even give the older woman time to refuse as she swept her up in a cradle carry and floated up and over the tree line.  
  
Washu's eyes widened when she felt herself being lifted off the ground "WOAH!?" Immediately her arms flew up and wrapped around Ryoko's neck as her wide green eyes peered down at the ground below. She laughed nervously and swallowed hard as Ryoko raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
"..You ok down there?" Looking up Washu nodded a large sweat-drop on her head "..Ehehhe..ehe.. oh yeh... just.. peachy Ryoko..." The scientist then looked up and gave Aeka , who's expression was the image of calm- currently still clinging onto Ryoko's back- an odd look. The purple haired woman looked back, raising an eyebrow as she rested her head on Ryoko's back. "..Um.. Is something wrong miss Washu?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she spoke "How come *your* so calm?" Shrugging slightly she wrapped her arms around the cyan haired girl's waist as they headed home "..I am quite used to this now.." Then she smiled warmly "And besides, I feel extremely safe around Ryoko"  
  
From the corner of her eye she saw her daughter blush slightly and grin, causing her too to smile. Her daughter was extremely strong and she couldn't help feeling a sense of safety in her surprisingly gentle hold.  
  
Suddenly Ryoko snarled causing both women to jump slightly in shock, Aeka blinked and her mouth curled into a frown "..What's the matter Ryoko? Is something wrong?"  
  
{Are you sure that's what she said Ryo-ohki?}  
  
There was a moment of silence where Washu and Aeka both watched Ryoko intensely, her sudden outburst feeding their curiosity. Her amber eyes narrowed and she growled deep in her throat "...Sakuya told Tenchi we headed off home before them.... She knew full well we hadn't" Washu felt Ryoko's hands ball into fists as she continued "..And now she's telling him how I threw her in the lake and tried to 'drown' her.. Tenchi looks angry and he's going to scold me when he sees me..." Aeka opened her mouth to say something but Ryoko interrupted, "Don't worry... Ill sort this out"  
  
***  
  
"And then she threw me in the lake, and held me under! And she wouldn't stop! ...Oh Tenchi I was sooooo scared!" Sakuya hung onto Tenchi's arm sobbing into his chest as the boy seethed beside her. "She did *what!?*" He balled his fists and shook his head "...Just wait until I see her, I'll give her a good telling off.." He looked down at Sakuya a ruffled her hair "Don't worry.. She won't get away with it...."  
  
From across the room, Ryo-ohki stood at the kitchen door, Sasami busy inside as the cabbit looked over at Sakuya- her teeth bared and her claws scratching at the floor.  
  
This usually calm and cute cabbit was practically boiling inside. How could, this girl, who hadn't even *known* Tenchi as long as the rest of them, accuse her master of trying to *kill* her! Sure, everybody knew that from time to time Ryoko really did think of getting rid of Sakuya, but it was just thoughts, she never actually planned to do it!  
  
Now the black haired girl was talking about how "It must be Ryoko's plan to steal you away from me" Ridiculous! Everyone could tell neither Ryoko nor Aeka had any interest in Tenchi anymore. But if that wasn't enough, Tenchi actually *nodded* and *believed* her!  
  
That was it. Ryo-ohki would take matters into her own paws. And see once and for all that this Sakuya girl didn't bother anyone *ever* again!  
  
"Ryo-chan! Carrots!"  
  
.....maybe later.  
  
Hopping happily into the kitchen she didn't notice the three new occupants of the room phase into the centre.  
  
Tenchi looked up, and immediately stood as he saw Ryoko, Aeka and Washu appear in the room. He noted how Ryoko carefully place both women she was carrying on the couch behind her, though he didn't bother to inquire why.  
  
"Ryoko I want to talk to you..... *now*" Sakuya watched on with some perverse interest as Ryoko simply walked over to Tenchi and stood in-front of him. She then walked straight past him and over to Sakuya, hauling the girl off her seat by her collar Ryoko violently shook her.  
  
Baring her teeth and hissing through them her eyes burned with hate "You little *bitch*! Telling everyone we went home! You fucking stupid little bitch! Do you *know* that I had to carry Washu and Aeka home... because we *had no other way!?*" The shorter girl yelped as she was shook back and forth, Tenchi rushed over and held Ryoko's arm.  
  
"Get off her! Stop it! Let go Ryoko!" He managed to pry Ryoko's hands from Sakuya's throat and quickly stood between the two, his arms outstretched and a look of anger on his face. "Have you gone *nuts*!?" Struggling to keep both girls apart he had to repeatedly push Ryoko back and away from them both.  
  
The cyan haired girl growled and pointed at Sakuya from over his shoulder "Tenchi don't you listen to a word she says! She's lying! Dammit if it weren't for me Washu and Aeka may have still been in the woods! Because of that little witch I had to carry them both back!" Tenchi balled his fists and shook slightly "I can't believe your protecting that little slut! How many times has she fucked you Tenchi!? Well!? You think I give a damn when I threw her in the lake? No! Pity she didn't drown.... because she'd be better of *dead!*"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Reeling back Ryoko held her cheek, her eyes wide and a look of pure shock on her face. The room suddenly seemed to become mute as she stared at him, his face held no pity as he sternly looked at her. She was about to say something when....  
  
BAM!  
  
Before she knew what was going on she saw Tenchi fall backwards onto the floor, and roll into the wall behind him. Looking to her side she saw Washu, still in her adult form with her fist outstretched in the direction where Tenchi once stood. She had never seen her mother look this angry before, and watched on still in a state of shock as the tall red-head walked over to Tenchi's now quivering form. He held his bloody nose with both his hands and looked up when a shadow appeared over him.  
  
Looking down at the boy in-front of her she grinded her teeth together, her fists still tightly balled. Tenchi whimpered as his shirt became damp with blood "Don't you *ever* raise you hand to my daughter!" Everyone in the room gasped, her voice was so dangerous and held no room for discussion. Sasami popped her head around the kitchen wall to see what was going on, even Mihoshi awoke and sleepily walked downstairs, stopping as she noticed the group and Tenchi on the floor. Nobuyuki finished in the bathroom and stood at the top of the stairs, looking into the living room as Washu huffed and puffed in pure rage. "*Never* have I hit Ryoko, and I'm her *mother!* You hold no authority over her and do not have the right to hit her!" Then her voiced quietened with a hint of sadness in it "..I liked you Tenchi, I really did. You were such a caring and gentle man...... And now.. because of one girl... You've completely changed..."  
  
"B-But.. Ryoko was just trying to get me again."  
  
From behind them came a sarcastic laugh. Ryoko shook her head and smirked. "...Get you? Oh Tenchi.. Has she really messed with your mind so much?" She took a step back and headed over to the couch where Aeka was still sitting "...No... I'm not after *you*... Because I already have someone.." The princess looked up with a slight smile as Ryoko leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. Tenchi's eyes widened and he blinked still cradling his bloody nose. Washu's lips curved into a small smile, Sasami giggled while Mihoshi just yawned. And Nobuyuki ran to grab the video camera.  
  
Tenchi's eyes boggled as the two girls kissed, Aeka reaching up to gently caress Ryoko's face. The space pirate sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. A shaky finger was pointed in their direction "W-w-w-w-wa!? And as he stood, his eyes darting back and forth between both girls Ryoko chuckled slightly. As Aeka wore a slightly worried expression.  
  
There was a moment where a loud rumbling sound, almost like a stampede came from the top of the stairs. Not long after, Nobuyuki appeared kneeling before the couch, his eyes shining and his hands clasped together "I'm so happy for you both! Oh that's wonderful!" He wagged a finger and put on a business like voice "I've always said that girls should have close relationships..."  
  
"Before you ask..." Said Aeka, wearing a slightly pissed looking frown, her eyes narrow. "You may not film us during our private moments.." With that said both of them headed to the Onsen for a well deserved bath, Aeka still limped slightly as Ryoko gently helped her along. Before leaving out the front door she turned and smiled at Washu. "..Thanks..." The scientist's lips curved up into a smile, Ryoko furrowed her brow slightly "..Are you gonna be ok with that ankle?"  
  
She nodded and held a thumbs up "Ah no worries... I'll just get it sorted in the lab, you two go have your bath neh?"  
  
"..Alright.." She gave her one last smile before her and Aeka headed toward the onsen. Washu sighed and stretched then limped into her lab to fix her leg.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko sighed as she sank into the water up to her neck, she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh of relief as Aeka snuggled up beside her. A certain furry thing brushed Ryoko's skin and the cyan haired girl raised an eyebrow "..Why do you always wear a towel?"  
  
It didn't add up to her, you were suppose to get clean in an onsen, and how could you do that when you were wearing something to cover your skin? She kept her eyes closed basking in the warm waters of the onsen "...Well because then I'd be naked..." Ryoko's lips curved up into a crooked smiled "..That's the whole point Aeka"  
  
"I don't want to..."  
  
"Why are you embarrassed? Is that it? Is that you don't like your body or something?"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence, which told Ryoko that she had hit the nail on the head. She smiled softly and then opened her eyes pulling Aeka closer to her and kissing her gently on the cheek "..You have a beautiful body, don't let anyone tell you otherwise..." Giggling as she saw Aeka blush she settled back into the water.  
  
After about twenty minutes or so she felt something touch her face, opening her eyes once more she looked over and saw Aeka gently tracing her cheek with her fingers. "..What are you doing?"  
  
Aeka giggled "..I'm just playing with your face..." Her amber eyes watched as the princes traced her finger down to Ryoko's nose, leaning forward to kiss it. She giggled at Ryoko's expression as she moved her finger to the space pirate's cheek also kissing that, then moving the digit up to her neck she leaned forward and gently kissed it, letting her tongue peek out.  
  
Ryoko knew immediately where this was going, so laying back she closed her eyes and allowed the princess to continue.  
  
A small moan escaped her lips as she felt Aeka's fingers tease and brush against her nipple, a small smile crept upon her lips "..What brought this on?" Aeka's finger traced up to Ryoko's ear, leaning forward the princess licked it and gently nibbled on it.  
  
"....I was bored...I wanna play"  
  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow at that, Aeka... wanted to....play? Was it her, or was Aeka being seductive. Sure it was only a little bit of seduction, but still.. it was *Aeka* But she had to admit.  
  
This was fun.  
  
Her fingers gently pressed against Ryoko's breast, kneeding the soft flesh. She sighed contently, she needed this. Especially after today, her back was sore from carrying two women. Her cheek still stung slightly, she could feel his hand pressed against her face.  
  
(...I've never seen him like that...) She thought she heard herself sniffle as she lay there in the Onsens water, for all the time she had known him he hadn't ever hit her. The worst thing he had ever done was raise his voice, and that had hurt her. A small tear trickled down her cheek and she jumped slightly as she felt Aeka quickly wipe it away. A husky voice spoke sensually next to her ear "...Why is my Ryoko crying?" Her hand quickly slipped down Ryoko's front to caress the lips of Ryoko's sex.  
  
Her lips contorted into a small moan and she raised her hips slightly. Oh she needed release, she hadn't had this sort of attention in so long! She fidgeted as the princess's light touch tickled and teased her, she needed her so much. She was growing steadily aroused as Aeka whispered words Ryoko *never* thought she would hear her say.  
  
Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson as Aeka's tongue travelled up and down her ear, along her neck and down her collar bone. "Mmmm..." Was all she could say as the princess pressed her lips against Ryoko's, their tongues danced and writhed within their mouths and both girls let out a muffled moan within each others mouth as they closed their eyes.  
  
Slipping a finger into her, Aeka began to slowly slide it back and forth, vibrations travelling down her throat as Ryoko constantly moaned in pleasure. She could tell her feline lover needed this quite badly, for as soon as her finger had entered her, Ryoko had already began to moan and slowly rock her hips into the digit.  
  
Not one to be lazy, the cyan haired girl moved her hands to slowly pull the towel away from Aeka's body. She ran her hands up and down the soft skin, over each curve until her palms found themselves upon the princess's breasts, slowly they began to massage them, eliciting a moan from their owner.  
  
Breaking the kiss Aeka tipped her head back and softly groaned, her finger still slowly sliding in and out of Ryoko, she felt her lover's lips on her neck, kissing and gently sucking- pausing one in a while to lick the flesh there. "...Faster" Ryoko moaned deeply into her ear, and she complied as her finger picked up speed, soon to be joined by a second.  
  
In response Ryoko moaned once more, her eyes still tightly shut while her hands and mouth found play on the princess's skin. It was soft and silky and felt as if one were indeed kissing silk, her nose smelled the faintest hint of peaches as he kisses moved down.  
  
Though Aeka's fingers inside her made her mind almost blank, she had enough concentration to slide her hand down the stomach of the princess. Stopping at the apex of her thighs to slide a finger in a deliberately slow movement up Aeka's slit, causing the princess to moan once more.  
  
This was her share of a piece of heaven as the amber eyed girl slid two fingers inside her, they quickly sped up matching Ryoko's own thrusts of her hips. Aeka screamed in the sudden flash of pleasure, her panting became heavy matching Ryoko's as both girls bucked their hips, moaning louder and louder.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi skulked slowly up the steps leading toward the onsen, one hand was placed on her fore head "..I'll apologize for hitting her.. I don't know what came over me... Man, I'm such a jerk!" His hand reached out for the women's onsen door, sliding it open he stepped inside....  
  
....And had the biggest nose bleed he had ever experience in his life.  
  
In-front of him, Ryoko and Aeka writhed together, clinging at each other's back as they screamed and moaned in pleasure. Their eyes were tightly closed while their hips bucked into each others hand, quickly shooting his hands down to cover the growing bulge in his pants he fled from the Onsen, blood trailing behind him.  
  
Shutting the door he stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled out two pieces of cotton wool, ramming a piece in each nose.  
  
After his hyperventilating had calmed down a small smile crept on his lips and he shook his head, chuckling slightly. "...To think.... That they would make such a cute couple.." His hands quickly went back to their once vacated spot and he scurried off to the bathroom.  
  
::End Chapter 8::  
  
Please review! Suggestions and such can be sent to yokouragasi593@hotmail.com 


	9. Juraian Determination

::The Princess And the Pirate Chapter 9::  
  
::Juraian Determination::  
  
".....Ryoko?"  
  
As the sound of water cascading over the small fall in the Onsen and the small sound of it lapping against the two girls bodies, Ryoko shifted herself and opened one eye.  
  
"Hmmm?" Was her only reply. Too tired for much talk she raised her eyebrow as Aeka snuggled against her. "Can we stay like this forever?" Came Aeka's small voice. Ryoko had heard that line once before, and it puzzled her.  
Now, opening both eyes she looked down, at the princess' violet hair. Though she didn't speak, she knew that Aeka wasn't finished. "...I don't think we can Ryoko..." Sighing softly, she looked up, and Ryoko was surprised to see the start of tears in her eyes.  
  
Gently she reached down and wiped away the stray tears that began their descent down Aeka's cheek. She tilted her head to the side, "..Why not?"  
The princess gave a small saddened smile, this caused Ryoko to frown in a slight confusion. "Not now that everybody knows...." She shook her head, "No... Brother Yosho will probably have heard by now, Tenchi's father looked very excited. I'm sure that he went to the shrine to inform him of us..." The amber eyed girl opened her mouth to speak, but she was silenced as Aeka gently put a finger to her lips. She sat back, and looked Ryoko directly in the eyes, her serious look sent a chill up Ryoko's spine. Then she nodded "I have made my decision.... I shall return to Jurai and speak with my father"  
  
Shaking her head Ryoko huffed "Don't, you know more than any of us just how pig headed that guy is.... He wouldn't ever accept me as Juraian let alone suitor for his daughter!"  
  
"Then I shall make him accept you"  
  
"Don't bother, there's no way in hell-  
  
Aeka stood and turned, causing Ryoko to stop in mid sentence. "...I will make him see.... Even if I have to give up my title... You will be accepted by my father, he has no right to cast judgement" Glancing over her shoulder, she turned back and looked at the amber eyed girl "...He doesn't even know you"  
She stepped out of the Onsens water and headed toward the exit, She stopped however as she heard a movement in the air and the tell noise of Ryoko's teleportation. Then a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Your determined about this aren't you?"  
  
Aeka nodded, her back still to Ryoko, she did not turn, nor glance over her shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to do this for me you know..... I don't mind"  
  
Her own hand went up and gently rested on Ryoko's "...You don't see.... sooner or later father will get ear of this.... He will come for me. And he will not listen... If I go there first, I may be able to change his mind... He may listen to me"  
  
"This is just gonna be trouble for you, ya know"  
  
A light giggle and Aeka looked at her "...Yes, but you are worth the hassle.. My troublesome Ryoko" Ryoko grinned as the princess gently poked her nose.  
  
Her response was a short nod "Alright, then I'll come with ya..." The princess smiled and nodded. Gathering her clothes she dressed, Ryoko phasing into an outfit and they left the onsen.  
  
***  
  
Back on Jurai, the two queens sat comfortably in a large room, a small table in the centre with a pillow at each end. Each sat on a pillow of their own, quietly sipping tea. Once in a while, Misaki would look up from her cup and give Funaho- who kept her gaze on her cup- a puzzled and curious look. This went on for a few more minutes until at last, the first queen placed the tea cup on the table.  
  
"...Is something wrong Misaki?" The blue haired queen jumped slightly, her hands flailing about in an attempt not to drop the cup in shock. Some how she managed to place it back onto the table, without spilling a drop. Funaho gently smiled. "There seems to be something on your mind"  
  
".Um..w-well...." She started, obviously not very comfortable to say it openly. Her pink eyes shifted about the room and focused on the guards standing inside next to the door.  
  
To this Funaho smiled again. She looked over at the men standing there and nodded to them, both each beat the end of their wooden staff on the floor twice before walking hastily out of the room.  
  
Once the huge double doors at the entrance of their bedroom closed behind the guards, Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. Relaxing slightly she smiled "I'm always so tense when they're here..." Her Co-wife gave a small chuckle, holding her hand over her mouth in politeness .  
  
The steam off her teacup rose in a gracefully dancing spiral, flowing around the room until it seemed to disappear when it travelled into the light. Neither spoke, as Funaho waited for Misaki to continue, Misaki waiting for Funaho to ask her again. She saw this and closed her eyes, a knowing smile hidden as she looked down at her cup. "....So" That was all she needed to say as Misaki instantly spoke up.  
  
"Don't you think Aeka and Ryoko m-make.. such wonderful friends?" The nervousness in her tone was evident, each word seemed to shake and shiver through her lips. Deep brown eyes rose and focused upon cerise. The second queen swallowed hard, her co-wife's quizzical stare burned through her. Funaho was looking deeper, she was perceptive, and she saw a hidden meaning to this conversation. Misaki knew it.  
  
Quickly, as not to be interrupted she continued "I-I mean.. It'd be.... A-A shame.... If they... were to, be separated... By reasons beyond our control of course.... D-Don't you think so Funaho?" It seemed as if her sentence was almost a struggle to say.  
  
Steam from the tea rose again as Funaho lifted her cup to her lips, a short sip and she lowered the cup, keeping it gently in her hands. Misaki fidgeted. "...F-Funaho?"  
  
"Their love is too strong, I doubt any force could truly keep them from each other....."  
  
"Yes I agree.........wait......." Her pink eyes widened as her head shot up and looked the first queen in the eyes "You know!?" She paused "You knew!?" She pointed "How!?"  
  
There was a brief pause as the blue haired queen huffed and puffed in shock, sweating and as the echo of her voice bounced off each surrounding wall. "I am not blind Misaki, protecting her from attackers, saving her life, Buying her expensive clothing. Those goo goo eyes directed at our daughter all the time, eyes of love......" Misaki nodded at each fact, Funaho had been paying attention.  
  
Another calm sip "And not to mention the fact that they were feeling each other up at dinner while we were there...."  
  
Misaki sweat-dropped.  
  
***  
  
Washu placed a hand on her hip "And she wants to do what?" She had changed back into her child form after she had healed her leg. Preferring this body as she felt comfort and safety in it, though she would never admit that to anyone else. Aeka almost towered over the short scientist as both talked in private down in the depths of her lab  
  
"She wants to accompany me when I return to Jurai to speak with my father..." The lighting in the room caused an almost ominous glow across each girl's face, Washu nodded silently and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
If she knew her daughter - which she did, thoroughly. Then she knew exactly what Aeka meant. Two small pointed fangs peeped over her lip "...And you don't want Ryoko going along with you because she'll most likely cause a ruckus, get even DEEPER into your father's bad books, get kicked of Jurai and blemish any plans you may have had to get her accepted as your top suitor" She breathed out heavily after saying that all in one breath. Her grin widened reasonably as the princess's cherry eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
She paused "...I see you already know my plans to have Ryoko as my suitor..." Washu nodded, the small scientist held her hands firmly on her hips, if her height didn't work she at least wanted her ATTITUDE to help her keep her wise look. Amethyst strands of hair fell down over Aeka's shoulders as she tilted her head "Then you will help me?" Washu nodded again.  
  
"If it helps her, and you, then of course. Nothing I can't handle" The princess face-faulted as Washu finished her sentence with her trademark mad scientist cackle.  
  
***  
  
The sound of running water and the turning of taps was heard as Tenchi Masaki closed the bathroom door behind him, he stepped out of the bathroom and gave a long sigh of relief.  
  
Should mere coincidence past his way, he saw Ryoko floating from Aeka's room- clearly searching for her as she wore a puzzled expression on her face. Tenchi smiled and walked forward, she turned as she heard someone approach.  
  
As he stopped in-front of her he wore a smile that was both a mixture of nervousness and shame "..Look Ryoko" He said, at this she raised an eyebrow and cocked her head "About earlier...." Before he could say anymore she had begun walking away, he rushed forward and grabbed her arm "Wait wait!"  
  
"Let go of me!" She tried to yank her arm away but the boy's grip was surprisingly strong .  
  
He pulled her arm again and held onto it "Just let me talk to you please!" She settled slightly but kept her gaze on anything but him, "I want to apologise..." He said, his voice holding a genuine tone of sincerity.  
  
"For what?" She spat.  
  
Releasing her arm he raised an eyebrow "Don't be silly Ryoko.. You know what I mean, I lost my temper and I hit you....For that I'm sorry"  
  
She paused and she stared at him.  
  
A small smile crept upon her face as a shiny, glistening white fang peeked over her bottom lip. She brought her hand out and held it outstretched, just as he was about to take it and shake it in a friendly sign of making up, she raised it again and sent a fist into his face. He yelped and stumbled back, backed into the bathroom door and fell into the bathtub.  
  
Though, as he looked up he was surprised to be greeted by Ryoko - now in a fit or raucous laughter, tears in her eyes as he clutched her stomach in a giddy pain. Tenchi took a moment to take this scene in before breaking into laughter himself. He extracted himself from the tub and stepped outside. Now slightly damp yet grinning all the way. "..So I take It I'm forgiven?" Ryoko managed to cool down and breathed finally, her face returning its normal colour. She nodded and flashed a toothy smile. "...But why on earth did you hit me?"  
  
She shrugged "I didn't, I just tapped you... Guess I don't know my own strength huh?" A large sized sweat-drop fell down upon Tenchi's head and he nodded.  
  
"...I-I Guess...."  
  
Tenchi raised an eyebrow as Ryoko looked about the hall once more, a puzzled expression on her face. "....Are you...Looking for something Ryoko?" Once more glance at Aeka's door and she turned her golden eyes to him.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, Yeh.... Have you seen Aeka about anywhere?" Tenchi inwardly smiled, after he had thought about it he realised that Ryoko and Aeka being together was a wonderful thing. Ryoko's hard exterior had softened and she had become less angry at the world. Aeka had also been easier to approach, her princess duties did not interfere with her every day life so often and she accepted that on earth, she was, and could be as ordinary as any other person. He nodded.  
  
Pointing down the stairs his eyes followed his finger "Yeh, I saw her go into Little Washu's lab a while after she had changed clothes...." Ryoko raised and eyebrow.  
  
What would Aeka be doing in Washu's lab? Unless she needed a favour from her. But if that was so, what favour could she possibly need that Ryoko couldn't do for her? Phasing down in-front at the pine arch-topped door she knocked gently on it and waited any sign of Washu. Sure enough her cheery bright-eyed face appeared onto the tinted circular window that resided in the centre of the upper half of the door. Upon seeing Ryoko Washu's smile widened that much more. "Yes little Ryoko? Can I help you?"  
  
Ignoring that word she so hated being placed before her name she nodded and folded her arms "Yeh, I've been told Aeka is down there?"  
  
"Ah yes, the princess came to me to see whether Ryu-oh had made any progress, she did want to use her ship to go back to Jurai, sadly it hasn't finished re-generation yet" Quite pleased with her cover up Washu finished her sentence with a sigh.  
  
"......Oh right"  
  
"Don't worry dear she's coming now"  
  
Washu's face vanished and the lab door opened with a hiss, Aeka stepped outside and smiled at her nodding. "Hello Ryoko, did you want me?"  
  
As the door closed the cyan haired girl followed Aeka into the living room, standing in-front of her as she sat down her eyes darted over her form. Seeing this Aeka raised an eyebrow and tilted her head "....Is.... something wrong?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head and looked up at Aeka "...She.... didn't DO..any-  
  
Aeka gave a slight giggle "Oh Ryoko I am just fine do not fret" Then at Ryoko still constant stare she grinned and added "So sweet of you to worry about my safety, goodness KNOWS what miss Washu could have done to me"  
  
Blushing Ryoko sat herself down next to Aeka and flipped through the channels on the T.V "I wasn't worried just.... concerned...."  
  
From up on the landing Tenchi rested his arms on the wooden banister and peered over into the living room, a smile on his face. He nodded to himself and made his way back down to his room, to leave the two in peace.  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Finally its done ^_^ Sorry it took so long I've been preoccupied with other things. Anyways, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Email me at yokouragasi593@hotmail.com How else would I know to continue or not? If I dont get a certain amount of emails there wont be any next chapter 'till I do.  
  
And reveiw!  
  
((Yuffie)) 


	10. A princess stands alone

::The princess and the pirate Chapter 10::  
  
::A princess stands alone::  
  
She swallowed hard again.  
  
There, in the centre of the grand hall of Jurai, the main room for all important matters of politics, the hall used for Juraian weddings, the very hall she was deemed first princess of the Jurai empire, she stood.  
  
Before her, her father sat in regal garbs, his hawk like eyes focused on her, unwavering, unmoving. Her two mothers at either side of him. And the whole Juraian council to her left.  
  
Never had she felt so small.  
  
For an instant she wondered if this was a good idea, but the thought of her father getting to Ryoko before she had a chance to clear her name and explain everything to him quickly pushed that thread of doubt aside. She was determined. And she would not fail.  
  
"So" He began, his low deep voice echoing around the hall. Aeka was startled by the sudden noise but she did not jump nor flinch, she would stand strong and fearless in-front of them all. Even if she felt the complete opposite.  
  
He leaned forward and eyed her slowly. "Why has my daughter returned to me in such short notice, and not for a mere visit I know..."  
  
Aeka felt herself begin to sweat and she swallowed once more. Coughing she straightened herself and kept her voice in perfect tone "I have come to speak with you of matters of dire importance" Her father raised an eyebrow and sat back in his throne, one hand rested on his chin and ran along his beard in thought. Aeka continued "A request of sorts"  
  
She could have sworn she saw her mother Misaki lean forward ever so slightly in her seat, her mother Funaho becoming that much more interested in her presence. He idly waved his hand. "Continue"  
  
All was going well up to now, she had been allowed to put her request forward. That was a good start. "I have found a suitor" Her mind thought back to when she was leaving earth, Ryoko's expression.  
  
***  
  
"What do you MEAN you don't want me to come with you!?"  
  
Ryoko, Aeka, Washu and just about everybody stood on the front lawn just outside the Masaki house. Aeka stood a little ways in-front of them all, Ryoko closest to her. She held her hands out in-front of her, palms facing heavenward as she tried to reason with the confused oni "BELIEVE me Ryoko, it is not that I do NOT want you to come"  
  
"Then what is it? Is there some other reason that I don't know about?"  
  
"Please try to understand Ryoko, I think it would be best if I went to see my father alone... Your presence would only..."  
  
"Pester you?!" She added, with a tone of anger she herself did not intend.  
  
Aeka looked startled, she remained silent and immediatly Ryoko regretted her words. She lifted a hand up and stammered as Washu intervened. "She means confuse things Ryoko, you being there would make it a lot harder." Ryoko turned to her "Just imagine if Azusa went berserk, if you were there you'd most likely be arrested in an instant and trying to resist would only worsen your position"  
  
Ryoko stepped toward her mother and waved her hands "And what if he went berserk on Aeka?! I wouldn't be there to stop it!"  
  
"He wouldn't harm his own daughter, worse case scenario she'd never be allowed back to earth again, she wouldn't be harmed... Besides, we don't even know how he'll react so lets not jump to conclusions eh?"  
  
Hanging her head in defeat she turned back to Aeka and strode up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder she nodded "Fine, you can go bye yourself, BUT I'm gonna at LEAST take you there ok?" Aeka made a sound of approval and kissed Ryoko on the lips throwing her arms around her waist and resting her head on Ryoko's chest.  
  
"Thank-you for understanding"  
  
A small grin, and blush appeared on Ryoko's face, she patted the princess' head and stroked her hair lovingly "Heh.. anytime"  
  
***  
  
As her mind re-focused she noticed not more than a second had passed, her father's expression changed to a serious one. Aeka felt a chill shoot up her spine and a great feeling of fear wash over her. She did not like his expression. But to her surprise his hand waved once more "....Continue"  
  
Her breath caught for an instant and she coughed to clear her throat, he did not cut her short and tell her there was nothing to discuss, he actually let her put her point forward. This was going extremely well.  
  
In the corner of her eye she noted the very cat like expression her mother's face "Yes well.... This suitor, I love them very much and they are my highest recommended suitor father. And-  
  
Azusa held up a hand "Before you continue.... Is it that Tenchi boy?"  
  
Aeka shook her head "No no father, Tenchi is not my highest suitor..."  
  
"Very well then.... continue"  
  
This was going VERY well.  
  
"Yes, thank-you. Well as I was saying, this person would make a perfect leader, they have great leadership skills and handle dangerous situations brilliantly, also her power is amazing....."  
  
Her eyes widened as she realised, she had used a word that may not go down so well. Azusa arched an eyebrow "......her?"  
  
***  
  
Washu's eyes moved left slowly once more, then right again. Then left then again right. "Ya know...." She said as she pointed to her daughter "...Your gonna make a ditch in the floor pacing back and forth like that"  
  
Stopping her shoulders drooped once more and she phased her head out of the storage room and down the great Juraian corridor, elaborated with its many golden shield like decor hung on every wall. Looking once down each end of the corridor she phased her head back inside and slouched against the wall. Her mother sat cross-legged a little way away from her, currently in her child form she typed at her version of a leisurely pace- which to others would be a speed humanly impossible. Ryoko sidled up in-front of her and peered over at her screen. Rather than trying to figure out what all those numbers meant she decided to ask instead ".....Uh.... Whatcha doin?"  
  
Washu's emerald cat like eyes rose and glimmered mischievously "Oh me?" She said as she turned the computer to her "Why I am watching a very interesting show" Upon the screen a perfect view of Aeka in the Great hall could be see, Ryoko's eyes widened respectively large and she leaned closer. "Wow look it's Aeka... Oh we can see what she's doing on this?" Washu nodded and Ryoko paused for a second. "Isn't that like spying on her?"  
  
"I prefer to call 'observing her situation in case anything gets out of hand..."  
  
***  
  
Aeka began struggling with her words, had she slipped? Her heart raced as she tried to recover as fast she could. "Yes well I.... You see father"  
  
"Oh lovely!" Misaki chirped, her hands clasped tightly in-front of her "Little Aeka has decided to choose a female bride so as not to have any disturbance to your place as king, Azusa honey" She turned and looked at Aeka, a slight grin on her face "Right Little Aeka?"  
  
Almost immediately she was nodding rapidly in agreement with her mother, "Yes that is exactly why!" She swallowed slightly, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead in a fair number. "As you make such a powerful and wonderful King to the Juraian people" Azusa puffed his chest out in pride "There would be absolutely no reason for me to take a male suitor in order for them to be king, NOT that they would even be able to stand against you any way father..." To this Azusa smirked, his daughter was quite right in his opinion. He had raised her well.  
  
Another idle wave of his hand "Enough praise my daughter, tell me more about your chosen suitor and I may consider having them put to my tests"  
  
Inwardly she jumped for joy and yelled out in glee, but outwardly she kept all her excitement inside, having already come this far bursting out in a flurry of laughter would not go too well. "Well her race of people are all very strong, she herself is the strongest and most powerful woman I have met. just imagine the benefits of having such a powerful ally on our side father." Azusa nodded in agreement, brining strong alliances with a suitor was a good package- he thought. His daughter was making a good point. "Also she is very kind to me, she loves me very much as I do her and I couldn't possibly think of a better suitor"  
  
***  
  
Back in the storage room, not far from the great hall- Ryoko and Washu peered intently at the holo-top screen. Their eyes fixated on Azusa and Aeka.  
  
Ryoko herself was nervous, she wanted so much to be with Aeka without anyone trying to separate them. but for it to be perfect, they needed Azusa's approval. And if anything, Ryoko truly thought, that this attempt would be futile.  
  
Not after what she had done.  
  
She could still hear their screams at night. Those faces filled with fear and terror. Each plea of mercy from man, woman and child.  
  
And her laughter.  
  
Even if she herself could do nothing and it was not her who was laughing, it was still her voice. Her cruel sadistic laugh echoed through her mind and then the pictures came.  
  
Fire.  
  
She could still remember the burning heat of the flames, the smell of burning flesh fresh in her nostrils. The great rush of flames dancing across the palace rooftops and houses below. The great tree's ignited row upon row as easily as matchsticks. Smoke filled the air and made it difficult to breath for the Juraian people running about trying to find survivors and fight off the flames. The screams and cries of pain, the sobbing of grief. She could hear it. And she could smell it. She could feel it.  
  
And she could see it.  
  
"It wasn't you..." Jumping slightly she looked to her side, Washu still in her child form had placed a gentle yet firm hand upon her shoulder. Briefly she thought of protesting, but that sudden rush of love and care, of understanding through their link, quietened her. "Relax" She said, a tone of calmness and sincerity. "If worst come to worse, I have a plan.... Don't worry"  
  
***  
  
"Enough" He said, his violet locks of hair rippling over his shoulders. Misaki and Funaho both looked at each other from either side of him, they too were hoping. As was Aeka. "I have heard enough about this suitor, tell me their name"  
  
Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she found it a near struggle to breath. Gulping slowly she raised her head and looked her father directly in the eyes "R...R-Ryoko"  
  
::End Chapter 10::  
  
I know this is a really short Chapter compared to all the others but I didn't have time to do a longer one. Besides I'm trying to decide how to have Azusa react. Anyways, Review!  
  
And send comments to yokouragasi593@hotmail.com  
  
((Yuffie)) 


	11. A woman’s touch

::The princess and the pirate Chapter 11::  
  
::A woman's touch::  
  
All went quiet, as that single name seemed to roll off her tongue in a tidal wave of consequences and fatal outcomes, all the surrounding council gasped and her father's eyes widened in shock. He stood from his seat and pointed down to the now quivering woman in-front of him. "Do my ears deceive me!?" His voice bellowed in her ears and she yelped, letting her fear actually show for an instant.  
  
Even if this man were indeed her father, there was no doubting how absolutely frightening he could be once angered. "Or does my daughter speak of that monster that plagued our planet 700 years ago!?"  
  
She felt her legs try and give way, they shook and felt like jelly beneath her. But the use of her father's words sent a strength of anger cascading through her body, she held strong and stood forward "She is NOT a monster!" Her father's eyes widened once again and he even took a step back, the shear anger in his daughter's eyes shocked him thoroughly she pointed her own finger directly at him and her expression held one of pure rage. "She is KIND and CARING and she has changed since then! Besides! It wasn't even HER who attacked Jurai! She was being controlled by that bastard Kagato!!"  
  
That had really done it. Azusa was knocked into speechlessness and fell back onto his throne, he looked a few shades paler as his breathing came in long heavy pants. His eldest daughter, the next inline for the throne. Destined to rule one of the most powerful empires in the universe....... had just sworn, shown him up in-front of the whole Juraian council and was standing against him.  
  
She was born a leader.  
  
Funaho stood from her seat and walked calmly down towards Aeka "Now now, calm down" Aeka's eyes still held a small amount of fury in them but she had calmed slightly. The first queen approached her and she gently rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This shall all be settled... do not worry"  
  
"B-But Mother Funaho... F-Father he.. he called her..." Funaho nodded and she patted the girl's head gently, Aeka looked so timid, she looked hurt also, for Ryoko. Sending a glare towards her hyperventilating husband she sighed.  
  
"Sadly, your Father is not very good with words Aeka... he tends to say things he doesn't mean..." Changing her glare into that of a penetrating death glare she kept her gaze on Azusa "Isn't that RIGHT Azusa, DEAR?"  
  
Before he could start another argument Washu phased into the centre of the room. She held out her arms between both father and daughter "PLEASE PLEASE" All went silent and Aeka calmed completely, Azusa stared down at the peculiar red head he knew to be professor Washu "Can we just ALL stay quiet for a MOMENT"  
  
And they did, and Washu nodded in approval. "There's a simple way to settle this" She said "Ryoko and Aeka love each other very much, and regardless of whether or not you allow her to be your daughter's suitor Azusa, Ryoko will not be separated from Aeka... And I doubt any of you have to power to do so in the first place" Azusa made a face of disgust and surprise, but never the less he stayed silent and let her continue. "We put Ryoko to the Juraian tests you guys use on suitors of high choice, and if she passes, then we go from there"  
  
This time Azusa had his say "I will NOT allow that.... HER to go through any tests of Jurai tradition, she will NOT become my daughter's suitor without my permission"  
  
Washu smirked.  
  
Pulling a small book from her pocket she put on a small pair of spectacles. "Article number 3,00050 line 4,5060 of the Juraian laws of suitor acceptance; Any suitor may be accepted to endure the sacred tests ONLY if 3 members of Jurain royalty agree....."  
  
This time Azusa smirked "Yes yes, that is all very well, Misaki and Funaho may agree but without my approval then there will BE no tests"  
  
"Ah, but you see that is where you are wrong"  
  
A royal low feminine voice came from across the great hall, the huge grand double doors opened with an almighty creek. And from in the centre of those doors, stood non other but Kamiki Seto Jurai smirking in all her glory. And not to mention her cool entrance.  
  
She wafted her fan delicately around her face and walked slowly up into the centre of the room. "Hello there Little Washu...." Washu bowed and nodded.  
  
"Lady Seto... how wonderful to be graced by your presence"  
  
Seto nodded and looked toward her daughter Misaki, "The sacred book says only three members of Jurai royal family need approve..... Then by all means, If Aeka shall be happy, You have my approval"  
  
"As you have mine" Nodded Funaho, giving a warm caring smile at Aeka who returned it with joy. The second queen bounded over to her daughter happily and nodded, her usual perky exterior showing brighter than ever.  
  
"And mine!" She squealed happily and 'attacked' her daughter with a extra strong embrace. After a few moments of nearly suffocating her daughter Misaki let go and skipped over to her mother who patted her gently on the head. Even if Misaki was an adult and had children of her own, she still had the personality and energy of a child. Seto of course was obviously used to this as her face kept straight even as her daughter skipped laps around her.  
  
Aeka- now with a happy smile on her face turned to Seto. She bowed politely "Thank-you Grandmot....." A death glare from Seto caused her to sweat-drop and step back, she coughed and laughed nervously "I-I mean AUNT Seto..." Seto smiled "I am very very grateful for what you have done"  
  
An idle wave of her hand and she pointed her closed fan toward Aeka "Don't mention it Aeka, I am positive Ryoko will make a wonderful suitor, she makes you happy I can tell"  
  
A small blush and she nodded in agreement, then looking about slightly she wore a puzzled look "...Speaking of which... Where IS Ryoko?" Her glance turned to Washu who looked lethargically at a time piece on her wrist.  
  
She made a 'hmm' noise to herself and nodded, then looking up at Aeka a knowing grin pasted itself on her features "I'd step back if I were you, because your about to find out"  
  
Raising her eyebrow in bewilderment the princess looked about "I don't understand miss Washu what are you- AGH!?"  
  
Eyes widened in pure revelation as from out of no-where Ryoko materialised and flew straight into Aeka glomping her and hanging lovingly around her neck. All onlookers apart from Azusa made a face of approval and 'awwed' as Seto held tightly onto Misaki's collar stopping her from tackling both girls in glee. The second queens expression- not far from resembling that of a cat whom had just spotted a huge mouse- struggled in her mothers grasp, her arms outstretched in an attempt to scoop them both up in a hug.  
  
The princess just blushed slightly and allowed Ryoko to hang contently around her neck, the tail of her dress swishing around- a sign of her state of mind as she nuzzled the back of Aeka's neck.  
  
Suddenly a dazed groan came from over at the throne and all eyes turned to Azusa, who by now was starting to re-gain consciousness. looking over at his daughter and seeing Ryoko dangling around her neck caused him to groan again "Don't....*I* Get a say in this?" The look however he received off of Funaho, Misaki and Seto told him that of course, he wouldn't and probably wouldn't ever. So, sighing in defeat, he concluded that for the safety of his health. It would be better just to fall unconscious again and be carried to his room by nearby sentries.  
  
***  
  
It was mid afternoon as Yagami touched down on Earth's surface. The engine quietened and the door opened with a hiss. Out-stepped first class detective Kiyone, looking about for a moment she stepped onto the Masaki lawn.  
  
"Sure is quiet" She spoke in a whisper to herself. "No explosions.... no fires, no screams.." Quickly she set off down the path to the Masaki house, not bothering to knock she slid open the door and ran inside.  
  
There she was greeted by a peculiar scene. Everything was quiet, Mihoshi slept soundly on the couch, the smell of cooking from the kitchen. Nobuyuki sat on the floor staring at the T.V and some show with two women covered in dirt rolling about in a kiddy pool. Tenchi and that girl she knew to be Sakuya talked happily on the other couch. And not a sake bottle or high- pitched scream in sight or ear. "Uh..." She started in confusion, "What happened to Ryoko and Aeka?"  
  
"Huh?" Came Mihoshi's sleepy voice as she lifted her head and propped her chin on the back of the couch, looking over at Kiyone her face immediately lost all drowsiness and she leapt over the back and skipped over to her partner.  
  
Throwing her arms around the confused officer she beamed "Kiyone!" Her blonde hair waved under Kiyone's nose and she was shook out of her state of shear bafflement.  
  
"Oh.... Hi Mihoshi....Say" She said, taking another extra look around the living room "Where's Aeka and Ryoko?"  
  
Unlatching herself from the teal haired officer she giggled and smiled "They went to prove Ryoko's position as first chosen suitor for the princess......"  
  
"....Right"  
  
It took a moment for her to realize what had just been said. Her not being around for a while meant she had missed a lot.  
  
".....Wait a second....... HUH!?"  
  
***  
  
Ryoko grumbled once more as she shifted about uncomfortably in her cushion , her eyes moved accusingly over to Aeka- who in turn gave her a smile "....Tell me one thing again" She looked back to the board game and to her sky blue haired opponent. Then back to Aeka "Why am I playing a game of chess..... and with your mother?"  
  
In response she giggled "It's a test Ryoko, to test your focus and strategy on certain things...." She gained a puzzled look from the cyan haired woman "Basically if you win you pass the first test"  
  
Ryoko grumbled again "But chess is so boring!"  
  
She was caught slightly off-guard as Aeka leaned closer to her ear and whispered softly into it "I shall reward you personally if you win..."  
  
A small blush and grin crossed her features and she quickly moved a pawn to take Misaki's castle. Misaki pouted and Ryoko continued playing.  
  
***  
  
"Wow" Was all officer Kiyone could say. After having a long, very detailed and not to mention confusing explanation of what was going on between Aeka and Ryoko she slumped down onto the couch and stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"All this has happened since I've been away?" Her awe struck face caused concerned looks to be directed in her direction from all the members of the house hold. "..Who woulda thought it...."  
  
***  
  
Grinning triumphantly Ryoko took Misaki's final piece. "WOO! I won!" As Misaki pouted in defeat Ryoko placed her hands on her hips and lifted her head letting out a loud hearty laugh of glory. It seemed as though the first test was easily passed. If all the others were like these she'd get through them no problem.  
  
As she looked to her right she caught sight of Aeka walking to the exit of the room, as the princess was about to walk through the now open grand doors she turned and flashed that seductive Aeka smirk that only Ryoko had yet seen. No one else, except the amber eyed Oni had EVER seen the princess's seductive side let alone witness and experience it. That tiny faint blush appeared over the bridge of her nose once again and as Aeka exited the room Ryoko turned her attention to the older women surrounding her "....I godda go... I'll be back in a few minutes"  
  
Before either Funaho, Seto, Misaki or Washu could protest she had teleported from the scene and into the hallway leading from the grand hall. Looking about she only just caught glimpse of Aeka walking around a corner down at the end of the hall.  
  
Ryoko grinned and followed.  
  
Each time she turned a corner she looked to the end and just caught sight of the princess's kimono as she turned a corner, Ryoko briefly wondered how she was moving so fast, but she let that question slide and hurried on after her.  
  
Twisting and turning around each corner and winding corridor in the palace Ryoko was beginning to wonder when she would finally catch up to Aeka, turning one final corner she was stunned to see that Aeka was no were in sight.  
  
However, as she looked down the final corridor she saw it lead out into a garden of sorts. So, quickly she flew out into it. As she floated along a single path she took time to look about at the beautiful Juraian scenery surrounding her. Fountains of all shapes and sizes were placed here and there in the garden, as beautiful Juraian plants and trees decorated it.  
  
She stopped though, when she came upon a strange structure. Looking at it she saw this building- a beautiful mass of twisted Juraian trees and wood- must house someone important, so continuing up the last of the path she came to the entrance. There, stood a huge red door, beautiful crafted and decorated with bands of twisted solid gold.  
  
Looking again she saw two Juraian sentries posted on either side of the magnificent door, she approached slowly unsure as to whether her presence had been noted throughout the palace, for all she knew, those soldiers could have though she were still a threat to their planet.  
  
To her relief however they did not ready their weapons and, instead, they stood aside. "Lady Ryoko...." The soldier on the right said, Ryoko raised her eyebrow, the first time she had ever been called 'lady' "The princess awaits you inside...." Ryoko paused and then looked at the door again.  
  
"So what's that door lead to?"  
  
The soldier on the left spoke up "To the princess's bedroom lady Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko's grin widened again, her blush re-appeared.  
  
Not saying another word she walked forwards and reached out for the door handle, just as she was about to turn it she stopped and decided that knocking might be a better choice. So- tapping lightly on the door she stood outside and waited for it to open as the two guards moved off back down the garden path and stood at the entrance to the hallway.  
  
However when no answer came again Ryoko knocked once more, the sound of running water and the chirping of birds sang in the background from within the garden.  
  
But to her dismay, again there was no answer. So instead she phased her head through the door.  
  
To her surprise- and delight- the room was dark, only lit by a dim lamp over in the corner. Looking about she saw no Aeka. "..Uh..Aeka?" She said, as she phased her shoulders and half of her torso through "Are you in here?"  
  
Completely phasing inside she looked into the darkness, stopping as her eyes picked up something. The dim light shone partly on a huge double bed- purple silk sheets spread across it and as she approached and ran a hand along the fabric her blush shone again.  
  
Though, she did not have long to stare at the bed as she was pushed from behind, a feminine giggle sounded behind her as she fell onto the bed. "Oof!" was all she could say as the person who had pushed her climbed onto the bed beside her and pinned her down.  
  
Then her eyes widened.  
  
She could.... feel something.... warm and...... moist on her torso. As she looked up two rose eyes shone down at her, tinted with mischievousness.  
  
Blushing respectfully she picked out parts of Aeka's body as the dim light shone on her, and she saw, that the shy princess, the one that would squeal if you playfully took her towel from her and ran around the onsen waving it, the Aeka she once knew... Was looking down at her- eyes narrowed into a seductive expression as she straddled Ryoko's hips, naked.  
  
"...O-Oh god..." Gulping loudly she mentally sobbed with joy as this once shy princess leaned forward and whispered into her ear.  
  
"What's wrong Ryoko?" Her breath warm as it blew heavily onto Ryoko's neck. "You seem to be a little surprised" Another giggle and Aeka ran her hands down Ryoko's front, grinning as she felt two certain rock hard things poking through Ryoko's front. "But you seem to be enjoying it...."  
  
A whimper as the princess trailed her hand down to Ryoko's thighs, she pressed lightly against the fabric between her legs "Very much from the looks of things...." Pausing to smile down at Ryoko, the princess leaned forward and kissed her cyan haired lover passionately on the lips.  
  
Her reaction was immediate, no sooner had their lips touched than Ryoko shot up her arms and wrapped them around the princess's neck kissing her back. The princess broke away from the kiss and Ryoko let out a groan of disappointment, which was soon followed by a groan of a very different kind as Aeka began to gently kiss down her neck.  
  
Staring into the darkness she focused her eyes, her modified vision adjusting to the dark scenery, and as she felt the princess's kisses move to her collar bone, she grinned and phased out of her clothes.  
  
As she felt Aeka shift on her torso she blushed again feeling that damp spot move onto somewhere else. "Seems I'm not the only one enjoying this Aeka" Quickly she flipped herself over and straddled the violet haired woman's hips, Aeka gasped in surprise which turned into a soft moan as Ryoko moved her hips slightly, brushing both their pelvises together. "Mmm..." It had been a while since Ryoko had taken control of their love- making. Usually the princess made all the moves and Ryoko followed, something she would never normally do, but when it came down to Aeka- she would do just about anything.  
  
This time however was different, as Ryoko was now in full control. Moving her hips again she grinned down at the princess's expression, her mouth was hung slightly open, her eyes closed as her breasts moved with Ryoko's hip motions. She moaned again, lifting her hips up to meet Ryoko's, but to her surprise Ryoko was gone.  
  
Blinking she opened her eyes and looked up, no Ryoko straddling her anymore. So, sitting up she looked about the room in confusion "..Ryoko? where are....ooh!" Her hands moved down to rest on the back of Ryoko's head as she lay back and spread her legs slightly, giving her lover more room to move freely. Her breath quickened as she felt Ryoko's tongue moving inside her, closing her eyes tightly she panted and moaned an explosion of bright lights as she scrunched her eyes up ever tighter.  
  
It seemed as if that bright white light grew larger and larger with each passing second, her plans of catching Ryoko off-guard and doing to her as she pleased was being turned upside down in Ryoko's favour.  
  
Though she didn't mind.  
  
Oh no, and why would she? Her moans of pleasure showed that she had no objections to Ryoko's attention, in-fact the princess was gasping out words asking Ryoko to continue. "O-ooh.. Please..d-don't stop.." She groaned, Ryoko's face becoming steadily damp from Aeka's arousal. And she did not stop, the space pirate actually moaned softly herself, seemingly enjoying the moment as she lapped around like some giant purring tabby cat.  
  
As the light almost blinded her and her screams of erotic pleasure seemed as though they may have even been heard back at the grand hall, Aeka's eyes burst open as she flung her head back and stared wild eyed at the ceiling, one last- loud yell of release as she climaxed before falling back limply.  
  
Her lover purred and she wiped her lip with the back of her hand, mimicking the animal she so much resembled. Crawling, on all fours she crept up beside the worn out princess, leaning over to nuzzle her neck gently as she softly purred causing Aeka to smile. A small kiss on Aeka's cheek and she snuggled up beside her, closing her eyes as she decided to take- in her opinion- a well earned rest.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think?" Said Misaki, as she moved her knight one space forward and then a few spaces to the right.  
  
Washu looked up from her game of chess with the second queen, at this stage in the game, it was quite clear that she would win. Only Misaki's king, queen and a single knight left. Where as she had all her pieces still intact. "What? About Ryoko you mean?"  
  
The second queen nodded and moved her queen. "Yes, do you think she'll pass the Juraian tests?"  
  
"For sure" The level of confidence in her daughter was evident in her tone of voice. She moved a pawn.  
  
Seto sat a little way away from the two, her fan wafted lightly in her face as she shared a pot of tea with her daughter-in-law, Funaho. She raised an eyebrow at Funaho's look, turning her head she followed the second queen's gaze to the door leading towards the Juraian gardens, then looked back. "And just what has interested you so?"  
  
Averting her gaze she looked to Seto "They've been gone for a long while don't you think?"  
  
Not looking up from her chess game Washu added "Probably still at a little humpy bumpy" She was trying to figure out how the table had suddenly turned, and she was now loosing. Misaki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is it even possible to go that long?"  
  
"It is for Ryoko" The red-head clearly stated, suddenly face-faulting as Misaki moved her piece.  
  
"Checkmate" She chirped happily.  
  
***  
  
Sasami sighed again, as she stared longingly out the window. She was worried about her sister, and Ryoko. She hoped that her father would listen to Aeka, though Aeka did make a good point and she hardly ever backed down when she was fighting for something she felt strongly about. And Sasami knew.  
  
Aeka felt the strongest about Ryoko than anything.  
  
That was why the little princess sighed, she was so happy that both of them were getting along, and even MORE happy for them when she found out they were in love.  
  
"Just like mother and mother Funaho..." She whispered to herself.  
  
Ryoko was so brave, and strong, and beautiful. She wished she would be with someone like that when she grew up. Once she had thought that she would be with Tenchi if Aeka and Ryoko were not chosen, but now Tenchi loved Sakuya. And no matter how much she hated admitting this. She was very jealous of Sakuya, enough that she even nearly hated her. Especially after she found out that she had purposely told everyone that Ryoko, Aeka and Washu had already gone home when the black haired girl knew she hadn't. Sasami was very angry at her for that. That day she didn't give Sakuya seconds for lunch.  
  
That showed her. She thought.  
  
She sighed again. One day, she would be with someone who loved her just as much as Ryoko loved Aeka, and she would love them back.  
  
She just wished someday would hurry up.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko tugged once again on the strange garb she was wearing, fidgeting as it caused her to itch and squirm. Seto flicked Ryoko's hand from her sleeve "Don't fidget" She said, emitting a pout from Ryoko, and then a sigh.  
  
"Why am I wearing this stupid thing anyways?"  
  
"THAT stupid thing" Seto interrupted "..Is royal Juraian armour young lady"  
  
"...Oh" A small sweat-drop and nervous smile on her face.  
  
They were all stood in the palace courtyard, Seto, Misaki, Funaho, Washu, Aeka and of course Azusa. The king was talking to a palace guard quietly, the guard nodded and headed into a near-by door. Turning back to Seto Ryoko raised her eyebrow "So what's this test then?"  
  
Seto looked down at the cyan haired girl, clad in a smart looking Juraian armour consisting of blues and greens, a dark blue ring around her arm. "Test number 2: Strength, wit, and skill"  
  
She grinned at this "Sounds fun... but how do I prove I have all these?"  
  
Pointing a finger to the door the guard had retreated into, Ryoko turned her head and looked over. The door opened and out stepped, as only could be described as; the most feminine looking man she had ever seen. He had long pure white hair stretching down to his back, a blue ribbon tying it at the bottom. His eyes a bluish silver sparkled as he looked directly at her, his clothes were bright red littered with fuzzy pink pompoms down the sides. The robe almost covered his feet and nearly resembled a kimono as he walked, hips swaying toward her. "Beat him" Was all Seto said.  
  
Trying hard not to laugh at this strange girly man, she raised her eyebrow as Azusa stood behind him, both of them only a few metres apart as the onlookers, from the safety of a seating box to their right, looked on intently. The man stepped forward and bowed politely "I am Shinorio, a pleasure to meet you pretty lady" He rose again "May I ask you your name?"  
  
"Ryoko" She said, trying to figure out the man. There was something to him that she couldn't quite place her finger on.  
  
"My my..." He said, placing a hand over his mouth "Your name is so beautiful, like the sweet smell of roses in a morning, it matches your own beauty one so graceful I cannot compare anything to..."  
  
Ryoko looked back at Seto, and whispered in her ear "Who's this loser?"  
  
Grinning widely Seto whispered back "Shinorio, a rich lord's son, he's Azusa's chosen suitor for Aeka"  
  
"THAT guy?" She glanced back at him then turned to Seto, "If he's Aeka's suitor, what's with all the compliments to me?"  
  
"Sweet talk, he's trying to flatter you so you won't be as hard on him when you fight"  
  
The king stepped forward, a confident smirk on his face as he stood between the two suitors. "As you already know, you both or the highest suitors for my daughter, today you are going to prove who is the greatest out of you both"  
  
"Fine with me" Said Ryoko as Seto moved from behind her and walked over to the other spectators joining them and sitting beside Washu.  
  
Shonrio bowed and pulled from his robe a wooden hilt of a sword igniting its pink blade. "Very well, let the best ..... person win" As Azusa also followed Seto, standing behind in-front of them all, Ryoko summoned her energy sword .  
  
"....Begin"  
  
Immediately Ryoko leaped forward, bringing her sword down above Shinorio's head. But to her surprise, as the blow was about to connect, a shield surrounded the ghost haired man and Ryoko's sword was deflected sending her flying back as she landed gracefully on the floor, crouching. "Damn..."  
  
Standing again she dashed forwards, and as he brought his sword up to guard his face she flickered from sight, re-appearing above him, she took a slash at the back of his neck, but again, just as the blade was about to touch that same shield burst into life and defended against her blow. Jumping back she clutched her sword tightly and glared at the smirking man across from her.  
  
{Don't use your sword}  
  
Quickly looking to her right she saw Washu calmly looking over at her. {Huh?}  
  
{Your sword isn't affecting his shield, it automatically defends against any kind of material energy, your gonna have to figure out another way of beating him Ryoko}  
  
She nodded {Right} And dissipated her energy sword, crouching down into a hand-to-hand combat stance she turned..  
  
And started running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Just where do you think your going?!" Screamed Shinorio "Get back here you coward!" Stepping forward he tried to run after her, suddenly his eyes widened and he fell flat on his face.  
  
Hearing this Ryoko immediatly stopped and turned to look over at him, a triumphant look on her face. "..Seems you can't run in that dress of yours huh?" The blue eyed man screamed and sat up.  
  
"This is NOT a dress!"  
  
From across the room Aeka giggled as her father sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Ill have you know! Your filthy ruffian, that this robe is the finest Ryuten robe money can buy!" He paused as he noticed Ryoko's expression, a curious look on her face as she stared at him. "W-Whaaaat?!" His cheeks puffed out as he panted heavily, Ryoko pointed at him.  
  
"Your face is bleeding"  
  
Reaching up slowly, his fingers met a warm liquid. As his eyes widened and he began whimpering he brought his hand down and looked at it "B-Blood" Quickly reaching into his robe he pulled out a mirror and began inspecting his face, dirt marks and cuts and blood smudged all over it. "M-MY face! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE RUINED!!"  
  
Breaking down into a fit of sobs he was escorted out of room by nearby guards, Azusa let a long sigh. "Alright, you pass" Hearing his daughter's scream of delight and seeing her literally JUMP out of the seating box and run over to Ryoko throwing her arms around her neck Azusa couldn't help but smile. "HOWEVER" He said, getting confused looks from the embracing couple "You have one final test, then I will decide"  
  
***  
  
Back at the Masaki house, Mioshi and Kiyone sat on the living room couch quietly watching night-time TV, as the show went off and the commercials came on Mihoshi turned curiously to look at her teal haired partner. "Kiyone..." Kiyone paused a second then turned her head to look at her, "Don't you think Ryoko and Aeka make such a perfect match?"  
  
Raising her eyebrow she shrugged "I dunno, I mean I've not been here for a while so I haven't seen them together, but what I've hear from you guys I guess they go pretty well together" She paused her eyebrow raising again "Why?"  
  
The look Mihoshi gave her caused her to both blush and scamper off the couch, waving her arms in-front of her "Ooooh no, no no no no NO NO NO!"  
  
***  
  
It seemed as this was the last test. Washu said that usually, there would only be three tests if the suitor was already highly recommended. She stood in some sort of witness box, well that's what she described it as. She'd seen them on TV on some show called judge ..... July? Juni? She couldn't remember. Azusa sat on a large chair on a balcony above her. His hands were joined together as he stared down at her with a curious look. She had absolutely no idea what she was suppose to do, or what was going on.  
  
Finally Azusa stood "So" He said, his voice echoing around the room. "You wish to be my daughter's suitor, you think that you are worthy do you?" Aeka from her near left was obviously nervous she sat in-between Washu and Misaki, both of them consoling her that everything would be fine. Seto sat behind her daughter and beside Funaho, both of them seemingly calm whispered among themselves.  
  
She nodded and again Azusa spoke up. "You wish to be accepted by our people?" Again she nodded, he paused. ".....Very well, that can be achieved, it is quite evident that you do not threaten us or wish to....I shall explain to all of Jurai how the incident 700 years ago, was not your fault" Ryoko smiled and sighed in relief, at least now she would not be treated like a disease. "Tell me one thing though, Ryoko" She looked up, it was the first time he had actually ever called her by her name, it seemed as though he may have actually been starting to like her. "After you are accepted as high suitor, what do you wish to do then?"  
  
She didn't hesitate in her answer and her tone held total confidence "I wish to take your daughter's hand in marriage" In the corner of her eye she saw Aeka smile widely and latch onto her mother's arm.  
  
"And if you do, you realise that you would have an entire empire on your shoulders once I pass down reign?"  
  
She nodded "Aeka'll be there to help me, I'll be there to help her." From where she sat, Aeka smiled and silently nodded to herself.  
  
"And what do you intend to do for the Juraian empire if you married princess Aeka?"  
  
At this Ryoko paused, she hardly knew anything about controlling an entire empire in all honesty, she had no idea what she would do. So she thought, carefully in what would be expected if she did rule an empire. The she looked up again "I would make strong alliances with strong and trustworthy planets. I would make sure that I knew exactly what my people were doing, what my allies were doing, what my enemies were doing. I would work to best to provide my people what they needed, protect them and keep them safe from any harm. I would assign a good amount of sentries to each district to ensure that crime rate was at its possible minimum and that safety was at its highest"  
  
"We do not have enough sentries for such a task"  
  
"I would employ more"  
  
"Training would cost a lot of money"  
  
She added calmly "The safety of others is a higher priority than training expenses"  
  
This caused him to pause. He sat back down on his chair and he looked questioningly at her. Swallowing hard she wiped some sweat from her brow, his burning stare bore a hole straight through her and made her very nervous. His advisor came up and stood beside him- a tall skinny man with short black hair, he whispered a few words to the man and he then stepped forward.  
  
"As of this day" He started, his screeching voice getting on Ryoko's nerves already "Ryoko Hakubi, daughter of Washu Hakubi, shall be, as of this day forward known as Ryoko-Hakubi.. Jurai"  
  
::End chapter 11::  
  
WOO! Finally, chapter 11done, and this time- as of request of a reader, I've made it longer than usual. Anyways, tell me how I've done! Email me at yokouragasi593@hotmail.com. Next chapter, the last and ending to The princess and the pirate. I'm thinking of doing a continuation set a few hundred years into the future. Should I do one? Email me and give me your suggestions. 


End file.
